The Marines Has Landed
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms. How will Halkeginia react to a the revolution? -Look at Profile for full summary- Rewriting some chapters
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

**This is my second story enjoy.**

* * *

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

**In the future of 2122 fossil fuel is depleted and has been replace with cold fusion engine but the face of war never change.**

* * *

A satellite footage of Russia zoom towards a forest area.

Scene a empty eastern forest.

A Squad of Marines and Rangers are moving towards the target.

"Move out guys." Said A Ranger named Captain Scott Mitchell moving through the dark forest.

"It's getting creepy guys we haven't seen a single patrol all night." Said A Marine named Lieutenant Paul Jackson.

"Yeah is the Intel correct?" Asked A Ranger named Private Joseph Allen.

"There's the warehouse." Said A Ranger named Corporal Jake Dunn.

"Woah it's really abandon." Said A Marine named Sergeant Jack Evans seen the holes on the roof and the broken windows.

"No really I though it was a mansion." Sarcastically Said A Ranger named Private Joey Martin.

"Shut the hell up!" Whispering shouted A Marine named Private Charlie Miller annoyed by Joey.

"Just go on." Said an annoyed Marine named Sergeant Alice Sullivan.

"Come on." Said a excited Ranger named Private Benny Church who just finished training.

"Lets Go." Said Scott walking towards the abandon warehouse.

* * *

**Abandon Warehouse - Russia, Outskirts of Moscow.**

_'Creakkkkk.'_ The sound of the rusty warehouse door.

"Clear." Whispered Dun opening the door and scanning the warehouse.

"What the?" Asked Scott seeing the empty warehouse.

"It's empty." said Joseph looking through an office window.

"The tire tracks are fresh." Said Jack looking at the tire tracks on the floor.

"Can we go it's creepy." Said Alice looking around the warehouse.

"Yeah lets. Wait listen." Said Paul hearing movement outside.

"Shit! There the entire Ultranationalists Rebels everywhere!" Said Joey looking outside the window

"Looks like the Red square." Said Benny looking outside another window.

"More like the entire Red Army actually." Said Alice looking through another window.

"Overlord! Hunter 2-1 Actual we're surrounded." Said Scott to CENTCOM.

_"Overlord to Hunter 2-1 Actual reinforcement is inbound 30 minutes with 2 A-10 Thunderbolts for support."_ Said Overlord.

"We're dead by 10." Said Scott.

"Over here!" Shouted Alice seen a door that lead to another room.

_'BANG!'_ Scott puts a boot to bash open the door.

"What the fuck!" Said Paul looking at something

In the corner of the room is a green portal suspended on mid-air and the portal shows a light green and grassy forest akin to those They see in Eastern Europe although the area that the portal is showing is dark meaning the area beyond the portal is in night time.

"THIS IS MAJOR VLADIMIR R. MAKAROV COME OUT WITH YOU HAND UP!" Shouted the Ultranationalists Rebels Commander.

"Command Hunter 2-1 requesting Airstrike on our location over." Said Scott.

_"Overlord to Hunter 2-1 repeat that over."_ Said Overlord.

"Drop a Bloody 2 pounder 1 on our location." Said Scott.

"Men, let's move through there." Scott ordered.

"Captain, are you serious?!" Paul asked with the other Rangers and Marines looking at Mark.

"We don't have much of a choice lieutenant." Scott replied, "At least we have a chance of saving or asses if we go through there than wait here to get roasted."

Paul then nodded which means that he now agreed with Scott on the decision. The rest of the team also has the same view as Paul and they eventually agreed with Mark.

After a few moments, the team stepped through the portal just before the portal itself closed leaving the inside of the warehouse empty. When the Ultranationalists managed to get in by having one of their T-72 tanks ram the door. They didn't found anything or anybody. Just an empty warehouse.

* * *

**Outside**

_"Rouge Ride 2-2 Dorping 2 pounder on target." _Said an A-10 Pilot.

The warehouse explode with the Ultranationalists inside.

* * *

**Overlord CENTCOM**

"General, we lost Hunter Unit." Said a CIC officer looking at the holo table.

"When?" Asked General Paterson.

"4 Minutes before the bombs drop sir." Said the CIC Officer.

"Did the Ultranationalists got them?" Asked Paterson.

"No sir. They just disappear sir." Said the CIC officer.

"Get Colonel Sawyer there." Said Paterson.

"Yes Sir." Salute the officer

* * *

**Charater Info**

Captain Scott Mitchell

**Primary Weapon:** Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor attachable

**Secondary Weapon: **Hk UMP.45 with Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor attachable

**Tertiary Weapon:** M9 Bayonet

**Sidearm: **Hk Mk. 23 Mod. 0 with suppressor

**Gear: **A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration and Communication equipment.

Lieutenant Paul Jackson

**Primary Weapon:** Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, M203 and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope

******Secondary Weapon:** Mossberg 500 Mariner

**Tertiary Weapon:** OKC-3S Bayonet

**Sidearm: **Colt M1911A1

******Gear: **A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration and Communication equipment.

Private Joseph Allen

**Primary Weapon:** Colt M16A4 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, M203, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor

**Secondary Weapon:** Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard, KAC RIS foregrip, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor

******Tertiary Weapon:** M9 Bayonet

**Sidearm: **Colt M1911A1

**Gear: **A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration and Communication equipment.

Corporal Jake Dunn

**Primary Weapon:** FN SCAR-H with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor

**Secondary Weapon:** Ithaca M37 Stakeout

**Tertiary Weapon:** M9 Bayonet

**Sidearm:** Colt M1911A1

**Gear: **A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, A Medkit, Binoculars with Thermal configuration and Communication equipment.

Sergeant Jack Evans

**Primary Weapon:** M249 SAW paratrooper

**Secondary Weapon:** HK UMP.45 With Holosight and suppressor attachable

**Tertiary Weapon:** OKC-3S Bayonet

**Sidearm:** Hk Mk. 23 Mod. 0 with suppressor

******Gear:** A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration and Communication equipment.

Private Joey Martin

**Primary Weapon:** Knight's Armaments SR-15 With Holosight and suppressor attachable

**Secondary Weapon:** Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor

**Sidearm: **Hk Mk. 23 Mod. 0 with suppressor

**Gear: **A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration and Communication equipment.

Private Charlie Miller

**Primary Weapon:** FN M240B

**Secondary Weapon:** Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor

**Tertiary Weapon:** OKC-3S Bayonet

**Sidearm:** Hk Mk. 23 Mod. 0 with suppressor

******Gear:** A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration, Claymore and Communication equipment.

Sergeant Alice Sullivan

**Primary Weapon:** Knight's Armament SR-25 with suppressor and Harris bipod

**Secondary Weapon:** Hk UMP.45 with Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor attachable

**Tertiary Weapon:** OKC-3S Bayonet

**Sidearm: **Hk Mk. 23 Mod. 0 with suppressor

Private Benny Church

**Primary Weapon:** FN M249-E2 SAW

**Secondary Weapon:** Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip, Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope and suppressor

**Tertiary Weapon:** M9 Bayonet

**Sidearm: ** Hk Mk. 23 Mod. 0 with suppressor

******Gear:** A flashlight, 4 HE Grenades, 3 Tear Gas grenades, Binoculars with Thermal configuration, and Communication equipment.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Brand New World to start a revolution.

**This Story is much easier than my first because there is no OC from other author that I need help but please sent some Ideas to If you please.**

* * *

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

**'Only the dead see the end of war'** **-** **Plato**

* * *

Before on The Marines Has Landed.

_A satellite footage of Russia zoom towards a forest area._

_"Overlord! Hunter 2-1 Actual we're surrounded." Said Scott to CENTCOM._

_Rouge Ride 2-2 Dorping 2 pounder on target." Said an A-10 Pilot._

_"General, we lost Hunter Unit." Said a CIC officer looking at the holo table._

_"Get Colonel Sawyer there." Said Paterson._

* * *

**Bombsite Former Location of Abandon Warehouse - Russia, Outskirts of Moscow. Next Morning..**

A UN Army Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk lands right next to a Russian Army Mil Mi-8 in an open field in front of the helicopter is a ruin of the abandon warehouse with the T-72 still at the doors.

UN Army Engineers and Russian Engineer Personnel search the ruins for the Ranger Marine Unit.

Exiting the Blackhawk is Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer walking to the russian commanding officer Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky

"Have you found the bodies yet?" Asked Sawyer walking towards the ruins with Vladimir following.

"No comrade only rebel bodies and vehicle husks." Said Vladimir looking at the ruins.

"Even I have troubles feelings about this. A simple recon mission becomes a death trap? How could that happened?" Asked a worried Sawyer looking at the T-72 husk.

"Probably hoping false information can lure UN troopers to be interrogated," Said Vladimir "but I have a feeling that they're alright."

* * *

**Albion Countryside Near the village of Enfield.**

"Well that went well." Said Scott looking around the forest.

"Yeah but where the hell are we." Said Charlie not recognizing the forest or any landmarks.

The Joint Ranger Marine team entered the green portal and now found themselves in a heavily dense and thick forest at night. The UN military haven't planned for any time machine or something that can do this let alone a teleporter. The Ultranationalists obviously don't have the resources and expertise to do this either

"Hey do you hear that?" Said Joseph hearing fires burning and screaming.

"Yeah I hear that it's coming over that hill." Said Paul pointing the hill with a low wall.

_'BOOM!' _A Huge explosion and a huge fireball is seen from the hill.

"Lets go guys." Ordered Scott walking towards the low wall aiming his M16A1.

"Right!" Said everyone walking towards the low wall aiming their respective weapons

Scott and his men finally made it to a forest clearing only to see a mid sized village burning as balls of flame erupted into the houses made of wood.

"Sir, the village is under attack!", Jack said.

"Those Ultranationalists bastards!", Paul said angrily", "Firing at villagers! Just how many assholes are in their ranks anyway?!"

"Calm down men." Scott said.

Suddenly, Scott thought he saw something up in the sky approaching the burning village. Attempting to ensure if he really saw something, he ordered Paul to use his binoculars to see if there's really anything up in the sky.

"Lieutenant, use your binoculars to see if there are anything flying in the sky." Scott ordered.

Paul paused for a moment as he snapped his thoughts out of the burning village before responding.

"Affirmative." Paul said.

Paul took out his binoculars and toggled it to a higher magnification.

Scott and the others saw Paul gulp as he looked at his binoculars.

"Lieutenant, what did you see?" Scott asked.

"A… A dragon." Paul replied slowly.

"What do you mean dragon?", Joseph asked.

Scott borrowed Paul's binoculars and peered through it only to see three dragons flying towards the burning village.

"Men, it's official," Scott said as he handed the binoculars back to Paul, "We're not in kansas anymore."

The other Rangers and Marines except Paul raised an eyebrow at Scott's statement.

"What do you mean Captain?" Alice asked.

"Look, me and Paul just saw a trio of dragons flying up in the skies above us and the current terrain we are in. Our mission briefing didn't imply any village settlement near the area of our operation. Also, the forest trees here don't match those found in Russia if you inspect them carefully. And by the way, I'm sure that all of you know for a fact that there are no villages in Russia that have down to earth medieval European Era houses."

Scott's explanation silenced the lingering doubts in his men but another question came up.

"So captain, what are we going to do now?" Paul asked.

"We need to get information of where are we now," Scott replied, "And I believe saving the villagers in there will be the key."

Just then, the Joint Ranger Marine team saw a badly wounded villager with his head facing down fleeing the burning village only to be incarcerated by a fire ball fired by what the rangers saw to be a man in fancy wizard robes wielding a piece of wooden stick. The moment the rangers saw the man in fancy wizard robes burn the unlucky villager to cinders, they immediately ducked to avoid being spotted. The camouflage pattern of their uniforms partnered by the darkness of the night allowed them to be not spotted.

"Now that makes this a really fucked up fairy tale," Scott commented, "And helping the villagers makes things much more important."

As soon as the man in fancy clothes turned his back and returned to the burning village, Scott issued an order.

"Men, our current objective is to neutralize all hostiles inside the village. We are uncertain to how many they are so keep your eyes peeled open. We need to take them out silently and quick so they won't be able to retaliate. The guy earlier burned somebody to ash so watch out. We also need to secure any villagers left in there." Scott said.

"Roger that." his men replied.

The ranger team then proceeded to the village stealthily so as not to get spotted as they approach the village. They eventually reached the village without any problem. Also, their goggles have its night vision ability turned on allowing them to see in the dark.

"5 hostiles detected", Jake said as he saw 4 men wearing medieval era knight armor and the last one wearing the same fancy wizard clothes like the guy earlier.

"Men, prepare your suppressors," Scott ordered, "And shoot the bastards square in the head."

The rangers then put silencers on their guns that they are going to use for the kill. Scott, Paul, Jake and Joseph put their suppressors on their M16A4s,M4A1s, SCAR-H and SR-15 while Jack, Benny and Charlie drew out Their M4A1s and UMP and attached the suppressor for it. Alice just waited for the others to get ready as her SR- 25 already has a suppressor attached to it.

All 5 zeroed in on their respective targets while the rest cover the rear with Scott ordered to take the shot on the fancy wizard clothes wearing target. As soon as they are sure they are all going to claim a headshot, all five of them fired at once causing all five targets to simply fall dead without a noise.

Scott ordered his men to advance using a hand gesture and team immediately moved to where their 5 targets stood initially. The rangers then hauled the dead bodies on a nearby cart and hid it to prevent the other targets in the village from realizing that they are under attack.

The Joint Ranger Marine Team then continued on the way searching for more targets to butcher. As they walk around the village, they saw houses that looked like weapon forges of medieval European Era design. Joey walked into one of the forges with Scott's permission and the rest of the Team providing covering fire if needed be.

Much to Joey's surprise, the forges contain long swords, steel shields, armors, and even muskets. The last item delighted Joey, being a gun nut, as the muskets resembled the antique Discovery Era muskets that he would like to collect. Joey returned to the team stating that the area is clear.

The team then moved on.

"Listen up, if any of you saw those fancy clothes wearing bastards, always hit their hand that they use to hold their wands,"Scott said, "Is that understood."

"Yes captain." Scott's men said in unison.

* * *

**Inside a house**

A man in knight armor is inside a room with blood splattered everywhere.

"Hah!" the man in knight armor said, "This is what you fools will get for disobeying my lord's orders."

The man in knight armor then pointed his sword that looks like a rapier on a woman of 19 years of age badly beaten and bloodied lying on the ground. There are two more additional men also wielding the same sword as the man in knight armor and just watched with smirks on their faces as the event transpired.

The woman has closed her eyes in resignation of her impending death.

Just as the man in knight armor is about to land the sword on the woman, a bullet coming from an SCAR-H pierced his head. He fell on the floor instantly. His two comrades were alarmed by what happened to their comrade but they were also brutally shot in the head before they can even unsheathe their swords. They fell on the floor with their heads gushing out blood along the way.

The woman expected herself to hear the sound of a sword biting deeply in her flesh but the blow never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw 9 men in strange armor and clothing wielding black and yellowish muskets far different from what she saw in her entire life and their eyes are concealed by what seems to be tinted glasses albeit larger.

The men in question also have enormous backpacks attached to their backs and round steel helmets unusual for any soldier that she saw. She also noticed that the men that are supposed to kill her are lying on the floor with a growing pool of blood soaking their now turn heads. Obviously, the cause of their deaths is bullets from muskets but she never heard any sound of a musket being fired.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Jake said to the now rescued woman, "Joseph, help me patch her up."

The woman, now confused at the sudden turn of events, saw another of the strange men came closer to her carrying what seem to be medical supplies like bandage and a bottle containing unknown substance.

The man in strange clothes then spilled the contents of his bottle on her wounds and it somehow felt painful but, as it went on, it became cooler to the point that it is now cool as the night breeze. Once that is done, the man then wrapped up her wounds in bandage preventing more bleeding from happening.

Don't worry we'll come back," Jake said, "We're going to clear them out."

With that, the woman saw as the five men that rescued her left the house and went on. She can't do anything but hope that they will survive so she can thank them

* * *

**Outside**

"Captain, is it alright to leave the woman unattended?", Alice asked.

"That's not a problem Alice, she's now safe. I'm sure none of them will come back as they are likely busy doing things similar to that," Scott said, "Those bastards' buddies are lurking somewhere around busy fucking women up with their tits as I speak. We need to stop them."

Paul made an angry face and said "These bastards!"

"Calm down Lieutenant," Scott said, "We can easily mop them up. They have even lower tech than the Ultranationalists so this is just a walk in the park. Anyways, we'll have to eliminate them before they wipe everyone out of this village."

After calming down Paul, Scott noticed Charlie who is staring at the sky with a shocked look on his face.

"Is there any problem Private?" Scott asked.

Charlie didn't say anything except he pointed his finger up in the sky prompting Scott and the others to look up as well.

Up in the sky, the ranger team saw two moons: one is red and small while the other is blue and big. The positioning of the stars is also not in their supposed places according to their knowledge.

"What the hell?", Jake said, "There are two moons?"

"The stars are positioned differently too", Joey added.

"Calm down men," Scott said, "We're going to figure out what's going on once we stopped this massacre."

With that, the team started moving.

After a few minutes of walking, the team eventually reached a place which appears to be the village's plaza.

In here, the team saw the three dragons that both Mark and James saw through the binoculars earlier. The dragons' appearance made the Rangers and Marines freeze in their feet but they eventually regained their focus as they saw the man wearing fancy wizard clothes earlier also in the area as well as 3 more men in knight armor. They hid behind the walls overlooking the plaza so as not to get spotted. A surprise attack is the best possible option in this scenario.

"Wow!", Jake exclaimed, "I never expected in my life that I'm going to see dragons. Too bad they're on the opposing side. Captain, do you want them… headless?"

"Bring it on Private", Scott replied, "Jack, Charlie and Benny prepare to fire on full auto at my mark and target the knight armor wearing targets. Alice, sink a hot lead in the head on that wand wielding bastard. Paul and Joseph, fire M203 rounds at the dragons the moment I throw a flash bang which will be my mark. There aren't any hard covers for them so taking them out will be easier. Every one prepare now."

The 9 man Ranger Marine Team prepared as Scott instructed. It only took a few moments for the team to prepare.

Scott used all his arm strength to hurl the grenade towards the group of unsuspecting targets and after a few minutes… all hell broke loose.

The flash bang grenade exploded in an insanely loud noise and illuminated the area with a blinding light causing the targets to cover their eyes and ears including the dragons who just growled in due to the noise and light. The Rangers and Marines are unaffected due to the nature of the goggles capable of deflecting unnecessary light as well as being out of range of the flash bang.

Jack, Charlie and Benny let out a stream of bullets towards the group of men in knight armor. The men instantly fell dead with bullet holes in their armor. Alice hit the man wearing fancy clothes straight in the head and caused the target to fell on the floor with blood gushing out of the target's head. The M203 grenades hit their mark causing two of the three dragons to go down with their faces incarcerated by the rifle grenades' explosion. The third dragon is about to breath a stream of fire at the direction of where the attack came from but grenade hit the third dragon in the nose and it exploded killing the last dragon in the same fashion as the first two. The grenade that killed the last dragon came from Scott.

"All targets eliminated," Scott said "Men, hold your fire."

The team then went out of their hiding spots and approached the now dead targets with their pointer fingers on their guns' triggers so they can shoot down any enemy that suddenly shows up.

Once they are in range of their now dead targets, Joey immediately scanned the bodies especially the dragons to ensure that they are really dead.

"Captain, all clear", Joey said as Scott nodded at him.

Suddenly, a large number of people appeared from the houses overlooking the plaza. Their large numbers caused Charlie and Benny to take aim but Scott ordered them to stand down with an open hand gesture raised up.

As Scott expected, it's the townspeople inhabiting the village and they have shocked look on their faces.

"Men, it's now time to know where the hell are we." Scott said and the rangers know what he meant.

* * *

**At the village square a few hours later…**

"I see", Scott said, "We're currently in Albion known as the floating country and there are also the nations of Tristain, Germania, Gallia, and Romalia on the mainland continent of Halkeginia. That's the summary."

"Yes, it is good to see that strangers like you and your men are able to cope up with this", a village elder with a thick white beard said, "But I should thank you and your friends from saving us from Reconquista's soldiers."

"Reconquista?", Scott asked.

"They are a group of nobles that have successfully overthrown and killed the Royal Family. They are currently in control of the country. Their main agenda is to unite all countries in a fight against the elves or that is what people say." Said the village elder

_'Great. We're really in a fucked up fairy tale confirmed twice. And what's with this Reconquista? From the looks of it they sound like the Spanish Reconquista that I read in history books but this Reconquista appears to be made up of a bunch of self serving assholes. Burning down villages with no reason? Boy I should commend the Spanish Reconquista from not being as bad as this.'_ Scott thought to himself, "And elves? Guess there's lots of other stuff in this land."

"Then why are these guys attacking this village?", Scott asked.

The village elder just shook his head.

"Apparently, they don't have any reason to do it," the village elder said "This is just one of their usual routines of exploiting us and the nobles commanding them don't even know that they are here."

Scott noticed that the village elder is seething with anger as he explained.

"How long are these guys doing this?", Scott asked.

Jake clenched his fist on the grip of his SCAR-H as he wait the village elder to answer.

"T they've been doing this ever since the fall of the Royal Family these last few months." the village elder said.

_'Fuck those assholes!'_ Jake thought to himself.

"I understand," Scott replied, "Do you guys made any effort to fight them off?"

The village elder shook his head.

"We didn't," the village elder replied in resignation, "We don't have any magic so "

The village elder was cut off by Joseph.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're saying that these pansies are really that tough?" Joseph interjected "I've taken one of them out without breaking a sweat and you're saying that old man?"

The village elder was in a wide eyed stare at Joseph.

"What do you mean?" the village elder asked.

"Look, I just blasted a hole in one of those pansies a while ago and he they simply fell dead," Joseph said, "How difficult is that?"

The village elder didn't answer back.

Before any could say a word, Jake saw the woman that they saved from being killed a few hours ago is slowly approaching them.

"Sarah!", the village elder shouted as he made a run for the girl who is obviously going to stumble on the ground thanks to the wounds on her.

The village elder was just in time to catch Sarah from falling on the ground.

Scott approached the village elder and asked him.

"Is that your granddaughter?" Scott asked.

"Yes," the village elder said "How did you know?"

"It's easy," Scott replied, "Just looking at you and your granddaughter as well as how you act makes it pretty obvious."

"I see," the village elder replied, "Before I forgot, I am William, the village elder of this village, and you are in the village of Enfield, a village producing weapons for the Albion crown."

"I see," Scott replied, "This makes everything a lot easier."

"What do you mean?" the village elder asked.

"Can I ask you something?," Scott asked, "If you are given a fighting chance, will you fight?"

"H huh?", the village elder said, "What are you talking about?"

Scott paused for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm suggesting that we incite a revolution to overthrow these bastards off their chairs," Scott said, "How does that sound?"

"No… That's impossible," the village elder replied, "You ca .."

"Fair enough, you won't know that it's possible if you just let yourself sit up here while those bastards claim everything," Scott explained "Can't you see that they are slowly killing you and everyone… and including those in the other villages? If you fight, you may die but at least you defended your life than get killed without a fight."

"I understand", the village elder said, "But can you motivate the people?"

The village elder is referring to the people of Enfield who just watched the conversation transpire.

Seeing the village elder's concern, Scott turned around and walked towards the people of Enfield. He then spoke up to them in a calm tone. The following is what he said:

"I know that all of you here are devastated by the crimes that have befallen on your village thanks to the tyrannical government currently in charge of this country. Through that, I'm sure that some of you here lost a loved one or somebody important to you. Can you simply let this injustice continue or will you grab a weapon and fight for your freedom and rights? I know that once you fight, there's a chance that you might not come back alive. However, your sacrifice will ensure a peaceful and free society for your sons, daughters and grandchildren. And you can also face your own parents saying that you died protecting those you valued the most. There's no shame in that. The shame lies on the nobles who take advantage of you, your loved ones, your properties, and even your souls all through your life. These bastards profit through your own cowardice but even that has its own limits. This injustice has to stop. Everyone, we must band together and put an end to this evil. This is the evil made flesh. By fighting this evil, we shall reclaim our lost freedom, dignity and rights."

As soon as Scott finished his little speech, only shocked stares are what he got from the people. After a few moments, one person started yelling in agreement with him then another one then another person until the entire crowd yelled in agreement. The once pessimism and fear in the eyes of the people are now replaced by determination, fervor, and will to fight. This sight is quite familiar to Mark and even to the other rangers in his team. People in liberated areas that used to be under the Ultranationalists's hold tend to have looks of fear in their eyes and he understands it. However, in this case, he didn't expect a tragedy devastated people to have so much enthusiasm.

As the crowd is yelling in unison with lines "FREEDOM! FREEDOM FREEDOM!" Mark turned to the people and said "Since you all here are going on the battlefield, I and my men will teach you on the ways of warfare far superior than what the assholes have in their sleeves. Expect a great deal of training within two hours," Scott said as the Rangers and Marines in his team stepped forward to allow the people to see them.

"To all blacksmiths, you are to man the weapon forges and start pumping up weapons particularly muskets. My man, Joey and Charlie will assist you in creating more powerful versions of the muskets called rifles," Scott said

Scott knows Joey and Charlie's unusual expertise in various weaponry to the point where he's capable of crafting WWII era bolt action and Semiautomatic rifles, Pistols and and Machine and Submachin guns provided that he has the resources to do the job. In this case, his expertise will be a lot of help.

At the same time, several men nodded at Scott's order implying that they are blacksmiths.

"Alright men, let's go to the weapon forges," Joey said "Captain, I'll leave for now."

Scott nodded and Joey and Charlie left along with the blacksmiths.

The village elder then asked.'What are we going to name this armed group then?" the village elder asked.

Scott pondered his head before making a reply.

"We shall name this group as the Albion Continental Army." Scott said.

With that, a war of liberation is well under way… destined to change the history of Halkeginia… forever.

* * *

**Well the Revolution has started and the Team is starting it.**

**The Albion Continental Army is base of the American Continental Army.**

**And for weapons don't bother to sent any**

**this is Frost the Arctic Fox Bye**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Arming and Training the Soldiers.

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

**Semper Fidelis "Always Faithful" - Motto of the United State Marine Corps and the newly created United Nations Marine Corps**

* * *

Before on The Marines Has Landed.

_"Have you found the bodies yet?" Asked Sawyer walking towards the ruins with Vladimir following._

_"No comrade only rebel bodies and vehicle husks." Said Vladimir looking at the ruins._

_"Well that went well." Said Scott looking around the forest._

_"Yeah but where the hell are we." Said Charlie not recognizing the forest or any landmarks._

_"We shall name this group as the Albion Continental Army." Scott said._

* * *

**Albion, Village of Enfield - Next Morning Military Clock: 06:20:10**

The village of Enfield

A village situated on grassy plains. Rich in iron needed in the manufacture of weapons like swords, shields and armors. The village also has a sizeable supply of premium quality hardwood as it is situated near a forest clearing which is needed in crafting muskets.

The village itself is 600 kilometers away from Londonium, Albion's capital.

This village supplies weapons to the Albion crown which means this village is crucial to every war effort of Albion and the same applies to the other villages that do the same.

Currently, the village of Enfield is currently brimming with activity.

Villagers are busy repairing houses and other buildings that caught fire last night. The villagers are really grateful to the group of men calling themselves as Rangers and Marines. If not for them, they will be… whatever. The villagers don't really want to know what will happen to them if the Rangers and Marines didn't help.

"Give me a hand over here." a villager said as he signaled another villager to help him lift up a slab of wood to be used in repairing the roof of a house.

The villager being asked approached the villager requesting help and they both carried the slab of wood towards the house that needs its roof repaired.

All over Enfield, buildings and other structures suffered varying degrees of damage ranging from unhinged doors, cracked walls, shattered windows, blasted roofs and parts of said buildings were completely destroyed.

Some of the structures are even destroyed beyond repair and the villagers who happened to occupy said buildings have to build makeshift houses at the moment.

Of course, the villagers are doing their best to repair their homes from the massacre that happened last night.

Also, the remains of the dragons and the Reconquista soldiers that the Ranger-Marine team killed were buried by the villagers deep underground and erased every single evidence that said group went here so, in the event that another group is sent by Reconquista, no one will find an evidence, or more proper to say, excuse for some royalists to start killing them again.

* * *

**Weapons Forges 06:30:00**

The blacksmiths are busy crafting the new muskets that Joey and Charlie called as rifles.

The basic similarity of the muskets and rifles in terms of structural integrity is well defined and the two things that differentiate the two are the bullet being used and the latter being more complicated than the former in terms of mechanism.

Muskets use metal balls as ammunition while rifles use cartridges instead. In terms of performance, the rifle trumps over muskets because the rifle's cartridge boasts higher penetration, stopping power per shot, range, accuracy, clip capacity and even probability of scoring a kill as long as the cartridge sinks into somebody's flesh.

Overall, Joey is amazed at how well the blacksmiths are able to recreate the rifles.

The blacksmiths may look experienced but seeing these people craft weapons that they just recently saw with great efficiency amazed him.

In fact, just an hour after he and the black smiths went into the weapon forges and showed them the designs of a bolt action rifle which he knew a lot known as the M1903A4 Springfield Rifle and the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.I, the blacksmiths already produced more than 100 of both rifle, enough to arm a minimum of two dozens of fire teams.

Not to mention the quality of the rifles is already respectable.

The rifles are chambered to use uses the 5.56x45mm their M16 and M4 rifle use instead of the .303 British that the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.I is supposed to use.

Even the cartridges that the blacksmiths created for the rifles are also reliable.

To Joey's perspective, these guys would have been great weapon designers and they should be already employed by corporations like Remington Arms ,Colt Defense and Chrysler Defense if their craftsmanship skills are to be considered and if they were born on Earth, the Ranger team's own world.

Aside from it, the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.I rifle clones are designated as the Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Rifle or M1 Rifle.

In every single way, the M1 Albion Rifle is an improvement over the rifle it was based on.

Improvements include a clip storage of 20 cartridges in 2 stripper clips instead of the standard 10 cartridges, an effective range of about 1006 meters as opposed to the 503 meters of the former, well calibrated and improved iron sights for placing head shots, a rate of fire of 30-40 rounds per minute, a muzzle velocity of 4882 feet per second compared to 2441 of the former and a suppressor which struck the blacksmiths' interest the moment Joey introduced it to them.

It has almost the same proportions as the base rifle though.

The M1903A4 Springfield Rifle is also copied to be issued to snipers designated are designated as the Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Sniper Rifle or M1 Sniper Rifle.

The rifles are chambered to use 7.62x51 mm similar to the bullets SR-25 and the SCAR-H rifle use instead of the .30 -06 Springfield cartridge that the M1903 Rifle is supposed to use.

In every single way, the M1 Sniper Rifle is an improvement over the rifle it was based on.

Improvements include a clip storage of 5 cartridges in a stripper clip like the original, an effective range of about 1828 meters as opposed to the 914 meters of the former, well calibrated and improved M84 scope for placing head shots, a rate of fire of 16 rounds per minute, a muzzle velocity of 6400 feet per second compared to 2,800 of the former.

In every single way, the M1 Sniper Rifle is an improvement over the rifle it was based on.

The Lee-Enfield No.5 Jungle Carbine is also copied to be issued to officers are designated as Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Carbine or M1 Carbine and also uses the 5.56x45mm their M16 and M4 uses.

The improvements include a new clip storage of 20 cartridges in 2 stripper clips instead of the standard 10 cartridges, but have an effective range of about 600 meters as opposed to the 500 of the rifle that was copied and the 700 of the M1 Albion Rifle, a rate of fire of 30-40 rounds per minute, a muzzle velocity of 3000 feet per second compared to 2,539 of the orginal

Aside from the rifles, Charlie also showed the blacksmiths the design layout of a famous World War 2 era machine gun to the blacksmiths.

Actually, it is a light machine gun known as the L4A4 Bren Light Machine Gun and the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle.

The blacksmiths also managed to produce the Bren Light Machine Gun under the designation of Model 1 Albion Squad Automatic Weapon or M1 SAW.

Just like with the rifles, it has several improvements over the machine gun it was based on such as a higher clip capacity of 70 rounds as opposed to 30 rounds, muzzle velocity of 4660 feet per second against the Bren's 2440 feet per second, rate of fire of 700-720 rounds per minute, and an effective range of 1100 meters as opposed to the Bren's 550 meters and a stable sight and magazine and it is lighter about 5.54 kg from the original 8.68 kg.

However, only 20 are built at the moment and are heavier thanks to the clip size of the M1 SAW.

Though this is likely because this is the first time the blacksmiths have created a rapid firing weapon.

The machine gun is chambered to use the 7.62x51mm cartridge similar to the ones that Charile's M240 machine gun uses.

The Blacksmiths manage to produce the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle.

The blacksmiths also managed to produce the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle under the designation of Model 1 Albion Automatic Rfile or M1 Assault Rifle.

Just like with the Rifles and Bren, it has several improvements over the weapon it was based on such as a higher clip capacity of 40 rounds as opposed to 20 rounds with a banana magazine, muzzle velocity of 8466 feet per second against the BAR's 2822 feet per second, rate of fire of 700-800 rounds per minute, and an effective range of 2742 meters as opposed to the BAR's 1371 meters it also included a bayonet lug to join bayonet charges and it is lighter about 4.25 kg from the original 7.25 kg.

However, only 20 are built at the moment and are heavier thanks to the clip size of the M1 Assault Rifle.

The Assault Rifle is chambered to use the 5.56x45mm cartridge similar to the ones that Jack and Benny's M249 machine gun uses.

The blacksmiths also manage to produce a revolver Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver with 45. ACP from their pistols called Model 1 Albion Revolver or M1 Revolver it will be issued to regular troops.

Just like the Rifles, BAR and Bren it also had several improvements over the revolver it had a adjustable rear sight and it's light about 0.5 Kg.

They manage to make 100 of this revolvers.

The Blacksmiths also made copies of the Smith & Wesson Model 28 it's under the designation Model 2 Albion Officer Revolver or M2 Revolver it will be issued to officers.

The M2 Revolver is also chamber in it's original round 357. Magnum.

Like the M1 Revolver it also had several improvement over the Smith & Wesson Model 67 it's weigh is reduce from 1.02 kg to a full 1kg.

All in all, as Joey will put it, it's just a matter of time before the blacksmiths become proficient in mass producing machine guns and other rapid firing weaponry.

He also intends to have the blacksmiths create an General Purpose Machine Gun but.

He wanted to ensure that the blacksmiths are good at creating weapons of a certain weapon type before continuing to the next.

He also seen them make the Bayonets copies of their M9 Bayonet or the designation it is called Model 1 Albion Bayonet is improve with a 9 inch blade instead of 8 inch blade, OKC-3S Bayonet will be a spare bayonet and combat knife and is designated Model 2 Albion Fighting Bayonet.

"How long have you guys been on this business?" Asked Charlie looking at the blacksmiths works.

"Since we were 16 when we took over the shop after the old blacksmiths retired." Said one of the blacksmiths.

"How about the crafting of the Hand Grenades?" Asked Joey walking in.

"They already learned the formula for it. Just some explosives stuffed in a metal cocoon and a fuse too." another blacksmith said.

The Blacksmiths made a copies of the Model 24 Stielhandgranate High-Explosive Fragmentation Hand Grenade designated as Model 1 Albion High-Explosive Fragmentation Hand Grenade or M1 Frag Grenade because of the wooden handel and metal tube case it's easier to make.

"How about the crafting of the Composition B?" Asked Joey walking in.

"They already learned the formula for it. Just some explosives stuffed in a box and a fuse too." another blacksmith said.

* * *

**Village Plaza 06:40:20**

The Village of Enfield is a Mid Sized Village and comprising of about less than a thousand inhabitants

At present, the Albion Continental Army is at a 200 strong man capacity. While this number is small compared to the armies that Mark expects to be several times larger than this.

The Marines of the team is training is busy teaching about 100 men on marksmanship skills particularly on headshots using the new rifles that Joey and the blacksmiths have created.

Paul, Jack and Alice are impressed with the weapons the blacksmith crafted.

"First group, line up!" Paul shouted and 10 men formed up a line all holding the new rifles in their hands in a refined military discipline fashion.

Paul nodded signaling the men to get into firing position. The men take aim with their rifles and their targets are ceramic plates and there's a distance of 200 yards between the plates and the men.

With a hand gesture going down from Paul, the men fired their rifles. All of the plates were destroyed in the salvo and the remaining men cheered on the little success.

To the men watching the new rifles, this is amazing as muskets won't be able to do this unless in sufficient numbers but that "sufficient" number is from 20 to 60 men in tight knit formation making them a vulnerable target to artillery fire.

Jack, on the other hand, is teaching about 80 men on the basic concepts of hand to hand combat and several important Close Quarters Combat techniques.

While they are just beginners, Jack could tell that they have a lot of potential in battle. He saw as one of the men managed to make a dent on the training dummy with a punch.

Much later, he taught the men different grappling techniques just in case they managed to get right next to an enemy soldier in an encounter.

Aside from that, Jack also taught the men various martial arts techniques like karate, judo, and sambo.

The training is tough just like Scott said but the men seem to ignore their tired state in training.

Perhaps, they now think that this is their chance to get back at the nobles abusing them all their lives.

The remaining men are taught by Scott about the concepts of battlefield tactics and means of maintaining morale and cohesion on the battlefield.

The men being taught by Scott were to form the first officers of the Albion Continental Army as he, Scott, Paul, Jack and Alice won't be enough to lead the group in battle.

As the training went on, William noticed a familiar figure among the group being trained by Paul.

Being curious, he went closer to get a better look. Much to his shock, it was Sarah holding one of the new rifles and she fired it.

"Wow, nice shot kid!" Paul exclaimed with a thumbs up in the air as he saw that Sarah's aim hit the spot.

"I'm not a kid!" Sarah yelled back.

Suddenly, Sarah noticed that her grandfather is in front of her.

"They killed father and mother!", Sarah said angrily, "This is my way to get back at them!"

William just stood where he is while Paul and Alice watched the event from their places.

Scott caught up with William and spoke to him.

"Listen Mr. William," Scott said, "We're going up against an enemy with a larger army so we will need every single hand available for battle. Moreover, your granddaughter is old enough to carry firearms, and those assholes will not spare your daughter on sight so I think it's better to die fighting than to die without a fight."

"But that doesn't justify this!" William retorted "War is.. "

Scott then suddenly cut him off Before he can continue.

"War is a disrespectful business. There's no honor in it. All that is there is death. If you're referring to the code of honor that the people you call nobles established," Scott explained "It's just a bluff. It only applies when they fight another noble, those bastards burned down your village last night and I believe some of the people living here are killed by them as well. Now, where's honor in that?"

William didn't talk. He just stood there and said nothing.

After a moment of pause, he finally said "I concede" William said.

With that, William left for a nearby hut and Scott then turned his attention to Sarah

"Are you really sure about fighting?" Scott asked.

"Yes" Sarah said without hesitating.

Scott could see in Sarah's eyes a sense of burning determination and will to fight which is something that he only sees in the bravest soldiers he met.

She may have wounds and black marks around her but her resolve seem to make it look like nothing.

It's even a wonder that she can still land a hit with the rifle despite her current body state.

"Good," Scott said, "Then go back on training but don't push yourself too hard. It's already enough for now that you gain proficiency in landing a shot. I already told Michael that you are to be given rest after you finished training just in case you decided to join."

"Yes," Sarah said, "And thank you for saving me back then."

Scott watched as Sarah nodded and returned to the group being taught by Alice who then resumed the training.

As Scott watched Sarah walking towards Jack's group, Paul came up to him.

"Captain, are we going to become some CIA Special Activities Division paramilitary operatives?" Paul asked.

"Not quite," Scott said, "But it's going to be… interesting. It's a shame we won't be having the support of the UN government this time though."

Paul chuckled at Scott's answer.

"Anyway, let's go back training these guys," Scott said.

Paul then went back to the group he is teaching while Scott went for the groups that Jack and Jake are teaching all of which are in a rectangular formation.

"Listen up," Scott said in a stern military tone "I want all of you trained up both in using rifles and in hand-to-hand combat so Jack and Jake will be switching places to train all of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, commander!" the men said in unison and saluted Scott as they responded.

Scott is amazed by how firm the men called him "commander". He can see both Jack and Jake having smirks on their faces implying a "Nice" message

* * *

**Weapons Forges 07:00:10**

"Now this is good." Joey exclaimed as he inspected the details of a recently manufactured hand grenade Model 24 Stielhandgranate High-Explosive Fragmentation Hand Grenade designated as Model 1 Albion High-Explosive Fragmentation Hand Grenade or M1 Frag Grenade.

Currently, Joey is examining the quality of the first batch of grenades that the black smiths have created. So far, the results are good.

Suddenly, Joey's attention locked on a pile of explosives that he knew very well…

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed in excitement, "Now, this is the real deal."

Joey then approached the pile that struck his fancy which is a pile of Composition B that he has the blacksmiths work on.

To his delight, he noticed that the Composition B that the blacksmiths made conform to his standards although the exterior seems rougher but it doesn't matter to him.

These Composition B are good at breaching locked or fortified doors while clusters of them make for an excellent bomb trap on roads against passing enemy convoys.

As Joey is inspecting the explosives, a blacksmith came up to him notifying him of a development.

"We just finished making the rifle grenades for your own rifles based on one of the ordinance you gave us. They are ready to be used anytime." the blacksmith said.

"Thanks." Joey said "Once we finished this, I intend to make a rifle grenade for the bolt-action rifles. I want you and the others to prepare for it."

"Understood." the blacksmith replied.

Suddenly, a man came in and notified Joey of something.

"The commander says that an assault on an outlying outpost base will be carried out at midnight. He wants all of the weapons prepared for battle." the man said.

"Commander?" Joey frowned.

"Uhm… he's the guy who's leading your group when you saved our village", the man replied.

"Oh I see." Joey exclaimed.

_'Scott as a commander huh?'_ Joey thought, _'Oh well, the guy has the skills.'_

"I understand, all the weapons are ready for battle. Tell him that they can be used anytime now." Joey replied.

"Roger." the man replied with a salute.

_'Wow, he even managed to instill standard military protocols already,'_ Joey thought on noticing how the man replied to him _'All that's left is a cool uniform.' _Kenneth went towards the window to look at what's going on.

Outside, he saw the men arrayed in a rectangular formation and Scott seems to be debriefing them of something while Jake, Jack, Joseph, Alice, Benny and Paul are behind him a few steps distance away.

"Cool, now we have an army." Joey said.

After Joey saw the formation, he immediately went back to the black smiths to guide further development.

Back at Scott, he now went up to William and asked him for any information regarding the culture of the countries and how things work in Halkeginia.

* * *

**Current Arsenal of the Albion Continental Army:**

******M1 Rifle *** = Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Rifle - Standard Infantry Rifle.

******M1 Sniper Rifle* = **Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Sniper Rifle - Standard Sniper Rifle

******M1 Carbine* = **Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Carbine - Standard Officer Rifle

******M1 Assault Rifle = **Model 1 Albion Automatic Rfile - Assault Troops Weapon

**M1 SAW = ****Model 1 Albion Squad Automatic Weapon** - Squad-Automatic Weapon.

**M1 Revolver = Model 1 Albion Revolver - ****Standard Infantry Pistol**

**************M2 Revolver = **Model 2 Albion Officer Revolver - **Standard Officer Pistol**

******Composition B** = 59.5% RDX (**detonation velocity** of 8,750 m/s) and 39.4% TNT (detonation velocity of 6,900 m/s),phlegmatized with 1% paraffin wax = General-purpose ordnance useful in breaching and bomb traps.

**M1 Frag Grenade = ****Model 1 High-Explosive Fragmentation Hand Grenade - **Standard grenade of the **Albion Continental Army**.

******M1 ****Bundled Charge =** Model 1 Bundled Charge or nicknamed the dragon stick by troops - Improvise Charge consisting of one complete grenade bundled together with six grenade heads

***Equipped with a silencer. Please remember that attaching the bolt-action rifle with a suppressor is possible.**

**Model 1 Albion Bayonet and the Model 2 Albion Fighting Bayonet for melee and CQC situations.**

**Model 1 Officer Sword to be issue to officer (****Marine Corps non-commissioned officer's sword**)

**Model 1 Infantry Combat Sword (****Model 1913 Cavalry Saber**)

* * *

**New Weaponry will be World War Era 2 Weapons People**

**Now next will be a battle scene and the uniform will be a US/British Infantryman is a mixture of World war 1 and World war 2 uniform and equipment.**

**The tailor will be a Mage that defected to the Continental Army to make the uniform**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Midnight Raid

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

**And the .357 Magnum round is kept by joey in his pocket he keeps it as a good luck charm and he has 4 boxes**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

Before on The Marines Has Landed.

_"They killed father and mother!", Sarah said angrily, "This is my way to get back at them!"_

_"But that doesn't justify this!" William retorted "War is.. "_

_"The commander says that an assault on an outlying outpost base will be carried out at midnight. He wants all of the weapons prepared for battle." the man said._

* * *

**Sua Sponte "Of Their Own Accord" Motto of the United States Army Rangers and the ****and the newly ****United Nations Army Rangers.**

**Rangers Lead The Way! Battlecry of the United States Army Rangers and the ****and the newly ****United Nations Army Rangers.**

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost - Albion 23:30:09**

A soldier clad in simple plate armor emblazoned in Albion Imperial Army colors and armed with a spear is standing guard on a watch tower.

Things have been a lot quiet these past few days ever since Prince Wales has been killed.

With the Royal Family gone, the new revolutionary government headed by newly crowned Emperor Cromwell took control of the entire country

Since then, the military is getting a lot of funds from the revolutionary government and military recruitment has gone in bulk with thousands of men pressed for military service either as foot soldiers or sailors that will man the ships of the Albion Imperial Navy.

So far, the first phase of Reconquista's plan is a success: Take over Albion. And right now, the second phase is slowly setting in without any problems.

The soldier sighed. All that he can see at the horizon from the watch tower is an empty green grassy plain and nothing else. Well, except for the Albion army convoys and patrols on an expected time interval.

Suddenly, somebody called him.

"Hey, get down here!", a soldier below yelled at him, "Shift's time in!"

With that, the soldier gets down from the watch tower only for his comrade to replace him there on a shift-to-shift basis. Either way, he's going to man another part of the outpost probably the main gate or the armory.

It doesn't matter at all as the atmosphere is downright boring. But at least, he gets paid without getting his ass handed over to him. But the pay is lacking though.

As the soldier goes down to replace a fellow soldier in keeping a lookout on the gate, several carts are seen heading towards the outpost.

When the carts made it to the outpost, it was from the village of Enfield and the villagers in the cart is simply giving them supplies to be used in battle as scheduled.

Filled with swords, shields, armor and muskets for the new soldiers.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost - Albion 24:00:00 Midnight**

It was already night. The two moons in the sky glow with perfect brilliance like every other night. The valley overlooking the outpost is quiet at night… except for some footsteps that appears to be heading straight for the direction of the outpost.

In reality, a force of 200 men is stealthily advancing on the outpost with Scott and Ranger-Marine team leading this force.

Scott especially selected carrying out this operation at night time to reduce the risk of being spotted as they head for the outpost by Reconquista's patrol units.

The sight of a company-sized group armed with rifles, machine guns, assault rifles and swords is more than enough to trigger the enemy to respond.

There is no need to worry about Enfield.

Right now, the village of Enfield is seen by the Reconquista government as nothing but a weapon-producing village crucial to their war effort.

Consequently, they would not deploy a military force to level the village. It would be a foolish idea to attack a village that provides a benefit to self after all.

Also, the Reconquista soldiers that attacked the village last night were nothing but a bunch of loose cannons which means that Reconquista isn't alerted even said soldiers were killed since there is no communication between them.

Currently, the area around the outpost is surrounded by thick foliage which combined with the darkness of the night and the _'uniform'_ of the Continental Troopers which is any dark colored clothes made a very effective camouflage.

Scott personally ordered the men to dress themselves this way.

He and the rangers are wearing their Army Combat Uniform Version 2 while Paul and his Marine are wearing their Marine Combat Camouflage Utility Uniform Forest Version in this operation.

The Continental Troopers themselves are armed with the newly built M1 Rifles, M1 Carbine, M1 Assault Rifle, M1 Revolver, M1 Revolver and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns as well as swords, Model 1 Albion Bayonet and the Model 2 Albion Fighting Bayonet for melee combat later on

As the Albion Continental Army closes in to the outpost, they noticed that the outpost is lightly guarded.

The watch towers may have soldiers positioned there but they seem to be asleep if their position of couching on a chair is to be considered. But this is quite expected as the outpost never received any reports of any impending attacks prior to the Albion Continental Army's upcoming assault.

As they are within firing distance of the outpost's walls, Scott ordered 20 of the men with Paul in command to go to the other side of the outpost and plant Composition B Demolition Charges.

The men under Paul command are armed also with M1 Rifles, M1 Carbine, M1 Assault Rifle, M1 Revolver, M1 Revolver and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns.

According to an Intel report that Scott received three hours before from the informants he sent earlier which are just villagers that have the lucky excuse of bringing in supplies to get inside the outpost, the barracks housing the soldiers defending the outpost are situated at the back of the outpost and a brig in the far end corner of the outpost.

By planting the Comp B Charges at the back, the resulting explosion will suffice to take them out in a single blow or reduce them to a state where they can't fight due to their injuries.

Each Comp B alone isn't enough to do that sort of damage because of the walls' thickness but the large amount of Comp B Charges to be detonated at once will do the job.

Another job that Paul's group has to do is to commence an attack in the rear of the outpost at the same time Jack's group storms the front.

Overall, the plan is to sandwich the enemy between an attack from the front and back.

As Paul's group is getting into position, Scott ordered Jack's group consisting of 60 men to position themselves on the walls of the outpost.

The men accompanying Jack are armed with M1 Rifles, M1 Carbine, M1 Assault Rifle, M1 Revolver, M1 Revolver and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns as well as swords, Model 1 Albion Bayonet and the Model 2 Albion Fighting Bayonet.

The job of Jack's group is to storm the front of the outpost and take control of the area as fast as possible once the right time comes.

The rapid-firing M1 Assault Rifle and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns will take care of the mages, if there are any, inside the outpost.

Meanwhile, Alice and about 50 men have positioned themselves in an elevated area overlooking the outpost.

Their job is to provide lookout by shooting down any enemy air units providing cover for the outpost and sniping any enemy positioned at the watch towers once the assault commences.

Alice's group is armed with her SR-25 while the Continental troopers accompanying her are armed with a M1 Sniper Rifle.

The rest of the men not included in any of the groups stayed with Scott and Joey who are armed with their default weapons.

The same goes for the other Rangers and Marines.

Their main task it to move in should Jacks's group encounter problems pushing forward.

After several minutes of preparation, Paul's group have planted the Comp B Charges in tight clusters on the walls of the outpost at the rear and told Scott that they are ready over the radio.

_"Charges are ready."_ reported Paul.

_"Alright, detonate the Charges."_ Scott ordered.

Paul complied and, in the next second, the walls at the back of the outpost exploded leaving a large gaping hole.

As Scott calculated it, many of the soldiers are inside the barracks located next to the wall the moment Paul's team detonated the Charges and the resulting explosion killed many of the soldiers.

The few lucky soldiers that survived the blast were bleeding badly.

Some already lost an arm while others lie on the floor bathing in their own pool of blood.

Paul's group then charged in firing at the enemy with their M1 Rifles and M1 Carbine as they moved forward.

The Continental troopers may be armed with bolt-action rifles but the training earlier allowed them to fire at an enemy and reload as fast as possible decreasing the time they are vulnerable to attack.

Furthermore, the Continental troopers armed with the M1 Assault Rifle and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns are providing suppressive fire allowing the rifle-armed troopers with more time to reload.

The same also applies to Paul's and Jack's groups except Alice's group have no machine gunners due to their sniping role.

At the same time, Jack's group breeched the door with a few Comp B charges and stormed the front of the outpost in coordination with Paul's assault.

The door was blown away and the unlucky soldiers who happened to be right next to the door where flattened on the ground when the door fell over them.

Pandemonium broke loose as the Continental troopers opened fire at any Albion imperial soldier on sight.

There are also mages in the outpost but none of them were able to cast a single spell as bullets riddled all over their body before they can even open their mouths to chant.

As one of the mages was about to fall, Jack charged at the mage and sank his Bayonet straight at the mage's forehead.

The result was downright brutal as blood dripped out of the mage's forehead and Jack's knife is stained in the mage's blood.

As soon as the firing stopped, the battle turned into a bloody melee.

The Continental troopers at the front of the attack formation charged with swords at hand and bayonets on their tip of the rifles while those at the back fired their rifles and machine guns to give their comrades a greater chance of slicing the enemy down that being killed.

The tactic was a success.

The rifle-wielding troopers hit the enemy soldiers straight in the chest making them stop and drop on the floor allowing the sword-wielding or bayonet attached rifle troopers to land the killing strike.

This tactic was carried out by one of the soldiers that Paul taught on the concepts of fireteam tactics.

At the same time, the soldiers who happened to be sleeping on the watch towers were awaken by the commotion and, upon seeing that they are under attack, they immediately raised their spears to hurl down at the attackers.

However they were not able to launch their spears as their heads suddenly exploded like tomatoes.

Alice's group fired at every single soldier that revealed themselves on the watch towers and the cliff they are on provided them with the best vantage point overlooking the outpost allowing them to shoot down any target that appears in their sights.

Sarah is accompanying Alice's group and she scored 3 kills, all of which are headshots, in the sniping which impressed Alice.

_'This girl's got a lot of potential as a sniper.'_ Alice thought as she observed Sarah pull back the bolt to eject and load a new round from the stripper clip of her rifle.

The fighting lasted for 40 minutes.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost 01:40:00**

After that, the last of the outpost's soldiers have been eliminated.

The rest of the enemy soldiers who were badly wounded from the Comp B blast at the outpost's rear were patched up but taken into custody.

In the end, the Albion Continental Army suffered only 8 wounded but no deaths on their side due to the nature of their attack while the Albion Imperial Soldiers lost almost all of their men in the outpost.

More than 120 Albion soldiers died in the assault while about 20 were captured but badly wounded.

Scott is seen at the front of the outpost's gate along with a few Continental troopers.

Suddenly, an Continental trooper came up to him.

"Commander, we found someone in the brig." an Continental trooper said to Scott as he approached the captain.

"Show me." Scott ordered.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Army Outpost - Brig 01:45:00**

2 Continental trooper stand at attention as Scott walks in to the brig.

At the brig is a young lady wearing a simple dress while drinking water given by another Continental trooper.

"Who are you young lady?" Asked Scott.

"I am Margret Neville, I am a mage tailor form the village 20 mile form here the Reconquista needs mages to double their ranks so they sent messagers to every mage to be conscript into service when I refuse the messagers said becareful a week later the Reconquista ordered the Albion Imperial Army to arrest me for treason." Explained Margret.

"So what your saying is that the Reconquista have very little mages for frontline duty so they conscript any mage they can find?" Asked Scott

"Yes that is correct." Said Margret.

"Men! looks like that the Reconquista is more afraid that low class mages will rise up to them." Said Scott explaining the situation.

"Can you make uniforms?" Asked Scott.

"Yes I can." Said Margret.

"Good you will come to with us to Enfield to make uniforms the others will help you." Said Scott walking out the brig.

"I want all evidence of the fight cleaned up," Scott ordered to one of the troopers "I want the bullet holes filled up to prevent the enemy from discovering an attack. I want this outpost to look that it was deserted. Relay this to Sergeant Jack."

"Yes, commander", the Continental trooper said as he saluted and went away.

Scott looked at the Continental trooper he just ordered race towards Jack.

When the Continental trooper reached Jack, he immediately told Jack of Scott's orders.

Jack complies and he together with the troopers around him moved into the outpost and started cleaning it up although they would make it look like it was deserted.

Scott then turned to one of his men and gave each an order. The order is for each man to notify Jack, Alice, and Paul to regroup and leave the area before the dawn sets in.

Scott wants to leave the area before any Albion Imperial Army patrol spotted them which will prove to be troublesome.

He also ordered for the wounded to be patched up as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later…

Jack and the Continental troopers accompanying him exited the outpost after clearing the last traces of the battle.

In fact, the outpost didn't even look like it was attacked after all but they ransacked the supplies in the outpost to give the impression that the Albion Imperial Soldiers stationed there looted everywhere before going AWOL.

The gaping hole cannot be remedied so they simply made it look like it was rammed by placing the battering rams found in the outpost beside the hole although they made it face the hole from the inside and have it rammed on the edges of the hole so they will appear as used to eliminate suspicion. Stealth is the key here.

Once everything is settled, the Albion Continental Army left the area in perfect order before the sun set in the horizon.

* * *

**The Flames of Revolution as set and now burning.**

**Now For the next weapons comming out it's the infamous Machine guns the Vickers Machine Gun and the Lewis Guns that mowed down dozens of German Infantry of world war 1.**

**And Later the most famous Howitzers of world war 2 the M116 Pack Howitzers model M1A1 with Composition B will be a deadly piece of artillery.**

**And the Albion Continental Army have uniforms now? A mixture of US and British World war 1 and 2 Uniform and equipments.**

**US M43 Field Jacket, M****1917 Trench Boot, ****M1956 Load-Carrying Equipment** , World war 1 British Field trouses and tunic, High-Neck Sweater, Field Coat, Sleeping bags, Camping gear, Field Packs, M1 Helmets for Infantry, snipers and howitzer crew, M1917 Brodie Helmet for Machine gun crews, howitzer crews and snipers, Revolver Holsters, Shin Guards, Shoulder Guards, E-Tools and Light body armor that weight about 1 pound with **manganese steel** plates that is 1 inch tick covered in ballistic weave and protective leather. (All water proof)

**M1 Helmet will include neck protectors, or some times face protectors like knights as the ****M1917 Brodie Helmet will also ****include neck protectors but also ear protectors and to militia will wear ********M1917 Brodie Helmet**

**Frost the Arctic Fox Out**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Reinforcement

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

**Their will be the Albion Continental Army and The Albion Continental ****Militia**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_Alright, detonate the Charges." Scott ordered._

_Can you make uniforms?" Asked Scott._

_"Yes I can." Said Margret._

_"Yes, commander", the Continental trooper said as he saluted and went away._

* * *

**The M1 Garand is the greatest Battle implement of world war 2 - General, George S. Patton**

* * *

**Dirt Road towards the Village of Enfield 03:45:20**

The men of the Albion Continental Army are on the hurry after carrying out their first successful assault.

Clearly, most of the men are tired due to the training the other day and the assault earlier.

Either way, they are thankful as the assault went smoothly.

True, they have wounded as casualties but no deaths.

A single wounded soldier is only half as bad as one dead soldier anyways.

Regardless, they are on alert as they also brought along with them enemy soldiers who have been incapacitated in the recent assault but still alive.  
There are 22 enemy soldiers captured and, thankfully, all of them are not mages and one freed prisoner.

The mages inside the outpost were killed by M1 Assault Rifle and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns fire and not a single managed to flee or survive during the assault.

The former outcome will be a lot of trouble as it will likely alert Reconquista on the existence of such a rebel group if even one mage escaped the outpost back then.

Either way, this battle proved the effectiveness of rapid-firing weaponry as mages take time to cast and are immobile as they chant their spells leaving them open to attack.

This makes the M1 Assault Rifle and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns a very useful mage-killing weapon and, as such, will be a true asset during future assault

"Men, double time!" Scott barked the order "We need to get back to Enfield before the sun really sets in high!"

"Yes, Commander." the men yelled in unison.

The men complied as they run much faster and, amusingly; they looked like marching due to the synchronized movement of their feet clasping the ground as they run.

One could say that this is the running version of a march. It's a good thing that the main body of the M1 Rifles and M1 Carbine is made of hardwood as it made the rifle light allowing the soldiers wielding them to run faster.

At the rear of the formation…

"All men keep that up!" Paul yelled.

Currently, Paul is helping the Continental troopers at the rear of the formation dragging large trunks of wood to erase their footsteps.

There's nothing wrong with footsteps except that a horde of foot marks on a marching formation will be very suspicious even to the smallest Albion Imperial Army patrol.

They've been doing this for the last 60 miles ever since they left the outpost.

This is a tiresome task

* * *

**Near the Albion Imperial Outpost 04:00:20**

A large group of soldiers clad in knight armor and accompanied by some men wearing fancy clothes and carrying wands are heading in the direction of the recently attacked outpost.

In the group, a man in a well-built knight armor wielding a weapon that looks like a rapier but seems to be capable of also functioning as a wand appears to be leading the group.

"How far are we to the outpost?" the supposed leader of the group asked.

"Just three miles and we'll be there, Sir William." one of the soldiers beside him replied.

"Good," the leader now known as William said "As soon as we get there, I'm going to whip those dogs into good order. It is really disappointing to have such improperly trained soldiers as part of the new Albion Imperial Army."

Sir William Tavington is a noble with the rank of Count affiliated with Reconquista of the 1st Dragoons.

His intentions for joining the group of nobles who overthrew the royal family are the same as those of his peers who also joined the group: gain fame, power, and riches under a new regime.

The name of 'republic' doesn't sit well with him but he simply went with Cromwell's little charade as his intentions weigh more than his preference.

But in this situation, little did he know that he would not find the men he intends to look at. As the group gets one step closer to the outpost, a very disappointing surprise awaits…

* * *

**Unknown Farming village 05:10:30**

Simple one-storey houses made of stone litter the simple village overlooking a pristine valley. Villagers are busy doing their daily village tasks like in every other day

Most of the men are preoccupied in farming as they plant seedlings into the fertile soil. Life is very simple… and hard.

Ever since the new government controlled by Reconquista took over, higher taxes have been enforced over the Albion population by the so called Holy Republic of Albion.

Given the inhuman living conditions currently experienced in every single city in Albion, such a name is obviously an oxymoron of its true meaning.

In one of the rice fields just a few meters away from the village, the farmers are chattering over several small issues.

"We got a change of government seriously?" a farmer asked "Blah! It's just a simple joke!"

"Yeah, they simply changed the name but they are still the same good old bastards in fancy clothes." another farmer said.

Suddenly, a third farmer approached the two upon hearing that part of their conversation.

"Quiet it down you two!" the third farmer said in a low yet tensed tone "If they hear us we're going to get beheaded!"

"Cool down Jimmy." the first farmer said "Those suckers are likely still in the whorehouses busy doing their stuff."

The third farmer now known as Jimmy sighed before he replied.

"You always don't care for the consequences of what you do Daniel do you?" he asked.

"Yeah… right." the first farmer now known as Daniel said "Alright, Jimmy and Ron, help me put these things below ground so we can rest already."

Jimmy and the other farmer now known as Ron nodded as the three of them began tilling the ground with their picks, dropping the seedlings, and covering them back up.

As soon as they are all done, Daniel and his two friends began making their way for the nearest hut from the fields to rest in.

* * *

**Village of Enfield 06:30:30**

The Albion Continental Army managed to get back at Enfield which now acted as their base of operations before the sun is finally up in the sky.

The captured soldiers were taken into the woods overlooking the village for interrogation and to juice out whatever information that can be obtained from them.

So far, the Albion Continental Army is in a pinch.

200 men isn't clearly enough to take on the Reconquista head on so laying low for the time being is the best option possible.

The big problem is manpower.

Scott is intelligent enough that the Albion Continental Army is obviously outnumbered in combat at the moment and the only chances in survival is to conduct irregular raids on enemy convoys.

He can easily disguise the Albion Continental Army as nothing but a simple rabble of bandits hiding in the forests although this option is cleared out since they will need a clean reputation to convince other villages and towns to side with them which will provide them with the needed numbers to enter a full-scale battle and have a chance of winning.

Currently, a handful of villagers have gone into the woods to create underground silos at Scott's command.

These silos in question are as large as the entire room of a weapon forge and are actually based on the Viet Cong tunnel network which the Viet Cong use to good effect in the Vietnam War against the Australian, US and South Vietnamese Forces

Scott has said to the villagers especially the masons and the carpenters living in the village on the natures and characteristics of this tunnel network.

Considering the simplicity of the Viet Cong's tunnel network, as with all of their contraptions and structures, creating this kind of earthen work is downright easy for the village's masons and carpenters.

Unlike the Viet Cong tunnel, however, this isn't actually a network of tunnels.

Instead, the silos act as storage for the weapons being created for the Albion Continental Army as well as the manufacturing equipment.

Consequently, the production of M1 Rifles, M1 Carbine, M1 Assault Rifle, M1 Revolver, M2 Revolver and M1 SAW Light Machine Guns has been stopped for the moment.

Production of these weapons and its ammunition will resume within the confines of these silos and a thoroughly designed heat vent is also built with the silo so as to let the heat from the underground forge out.

Production of weapons that the village has been producing like the muskets, swords, armors and shields will still be carried out in the village's weapon forges.

The combination of the natural camo netting provided by the forest as well as the underground nature of the silos makes it impossible to be discovered.

Heck, Scott can bet that the Reconquista won't even think that such a thing exists underground of a forest.

While Scott is the one that introduced this new type of structure to the people of Enfield, it is Joey that is currently supervising the construction of these underground silos.

Currently, Scott is inside William's house and he is having a conversation with the elder.

"We really are going to revolt against Reconquista…", William said, "I hope the founder will not cast his judgment at us."

"Mr. William, it is human nature and action that decides his fate not somebody that decided to play god," Scott replied, "You said that this founder guy the one that created this Whole noble system right?

"Then I'm going to say he's a big motherfucking asshole," Scott added, "Creating a so-called holy system of governance that tolerates killing and stepping on innocent civilians for just liking it? What kind of joke is this anyways? I would love to sink a blade down his heart!"

William can't answer or refute Scott in any way, He is right.

For his entire life, William simply left a blind eye over the injustices and even atrocities committed by the nobles who also say that their actions are in line with the founder's will.

He just simply watched as the system left by the founder destroyed everything he cared the most.

His inaction and cowardice cost him his family… and even his own friends and comrades.

He watched as his close friends, children and wife got hanged by the same nobles who run the country.

He doesn't have anything else left to lose… only his miserable and shameful life that is the result of all those years running away in fear.

He's now nothing but an old man who failed everything he has.

He is ashamed of himself as his own granddaughter even has the courage to wield a gun and stand for herself while he doesn't.

Scott noticed a change of expression in William's face.

What seemed to be nothing but a pessimistic-looking face is now replaced by a face expression seething in anger and hatred.

However, it was quickly replaced by a calm and blank look.

"I don't know how can you do it young man," William said "Though I'm quite surprised to see such a very open-minded and assertive lad like you. Far from me back when I was your age."

"It's just that I stand for what I believe in," Scott replied "I won't simply stand back and watch a bastard get away for his crimes."

"Good to hear that," William said, "But I think that we need more men to tackle this."

Scott smirked at the elder's reply. He may look like an old man with a coward and pessimistic attitude but he isn't some fool.

He then replied back. "I know that but where can we find an additional source of manpower?" Scott asked.

"There's a village called Norfolk just about 100 kilometers away from here," William replied "It has a population about five times the size of Rodiz since it is a village that does farming for a living. I don't know if they can be of any help in fighting as most of them are simple farmers."

"Farmers huh?" Scott frowned, "Well I'm still going to give it a try."

As Scott and William finished their conversation, they looked at the window to see the men being taught by Jake, Jack and Paul on combat using improvised weaponry like crossbows and bows as well as in hand to hand combat.

So far, the Albion Continental Army is progressing slowly but surely.

"Punch harder!" Jack barked as the men practice punching the dummy bags prepared for the training.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Outpost 06:50:30**

The group of nobles eventually reached the outpost though they found it puzzling that no one is there to greet them.

"Those fools!" William yelled, "How dare they not greet me! They're informed that I'm coming here!"

William let out the steam in him get out of him before issuing an order to one of the mages in his group.

"Albert, cast a levitation and wake up those fools!" William ordered.

The mage that William ordered now known as Albert immediately complied and he was already up in the air a few moments after William's order.

As soon as Albert is in the air, only a shocked expression is visible in his place.

"What are you seeing up there?" William asked.

"The place is deserted sir," Albert replied "There's no one here!"

"WHAT!" William asked with an angry tone "What do you mean deserted?!"

"All supplies and men are gone," Albert replied "And there's a hole at the back of the fort."

"Those dogs, I'm going to whip them once I found them!" William said angrily.

Once the deserted status of the outpost has been confirmed, William ordered Albert to go down and he immediately ordered his group to return to their base and report the matter.

Such desertion cannot be tolerated.

Unfortunately, the true nature of this 'desertion' will never be revealed.

* * *

**Palace of Londonium 07:00:00**

Cromwell is resting on his chair and a glass of wine is resting in his right hand.

It's been months ever since the old family was overthrown yet it feels as if it was just yesterday.

Seems like time tends to appear slow when great things happen huh?

Regardless, the current plan is to launch an invasion of Tristain and gain control of the country.

With the Albion Imperial Dragon Knights, such an invasion is possible and the only piece left is when.

Currently, Tristain has become extremely wary once news of the Albion Royal Family's demise became public knowledge.

They are now strengthening their coastal defenses in the event of an invasion and have even gone so far as to ally themselves with Germania for extra measure.

A big problem now on his sleeve is the presence of the Void mage and the Gandalfr within the Tristanian ranks.

The power of Void is completely overwhelming.

It's a complete suicide to go against it without any sort of plan.

Furthermore, he lost one of his most reliable man, Viscount Jean de Wardes, during the course of wrestling control of Albion from the Royal Family.

Sure, such an action will prove costly but not this much.

Cromwell sighed in resignation.

What seemed to be a straight and easy victory turned into a twisted and difficult way of gaining control.

He's technically up against the power of Void and Romalia is likely hostile to his regime considering that he declared himself as an Emperor and Albion a republic.

Gallia, on the other hand, is always an enigma thanks to the idiotic of a king Joseph de Gaul. He would like to get help from Gallia but the Gallic king always has the habit of demanding something in return in exchange for help.

That something in return is always a big price and Cromwell didn't like it.

As Cromwell is thinking, a man suddenly came into his office.

"Your highness", the man said, "The additional cannons to be mounted on the Lexington has been completed. The ship is now ready for battle."

"Good", Cromwell replied, "I want all of the Albion Navy's ships of the line be amassed along with the Lexington at Plotsmouth. I want the invasion of Tristain to commence as soon as possible. It is my destiny to lead all of Halkeginia and destroy those heretical elves."

"As you order, your highness", the man said before making a respecting gesture at Crowell and left the room.

As soon as the man is gone, Cromwell reclined back at his seat and stared at the glass of wine at his hand.

"No matter, my destiny is already set", Cromwell said.

* * *

**Route to Norfolk Village** **14:10:20**

Two men are seen riding on a cart being pulled by a single donkey and the animal is reined by another man.

All three men are wearing simple commoner clothing typical in all of Albion's towns and cities.

Also, the cart also contains some rectangular wooden crates and all are sealed making it impossible to discern what they are for.

"Captain, are you sure this will work out?" Paul asked.

"That's not a concern Lieutenant," Scott replied, "What you need to think is how we can convince them to join us."

"Anyways," Scott continued, "Don't be so pessimistic Paul, I'm sure once the boys see our present for them they'll be happy to join us in this party."

Scott gestured at the crates that are just beside them to which Paul sighed.

"Whatever you say Captain" Paul replied.

A few moments later, the village of Norfolk now came into full view.

From a landscape view, the village itself is really bigger compared to William as William said.

Rice fields encircle the circular mass of houses in the middle while earthen roads protrude out of the village and also stood out of the green grassy fields by the brown marks of earth that make them up.

"Okay, we're finally here." Scott said.

The donkey-driven cart finally went inside the village.

The houses in Norfolk aren't that much different than the one in Enfield.

All are built of stone and just made of a single floor.

The only sight different is that of the rice fields that tend to extend far past their eyesight.

The farmers that are currently at the field just inspecting the crops for crows messing up look like tiny dots.

The cart finally stopped in front of a house.

"We're now here." the villager accompanying Scott and Paul said, "This is where Benjamin Martin, the village elder of this place, lives."

"I got it." Scott replied as he and Paul disembarked from the cart.

Scott went for the house's door and knocked while Paul and the villager accompanying them hauled up one of the rectangular wooden crates as they follow Scott.

The door finally went open and the three men were greeted by an old-looking man probably as old as William.

"Good evening Mr. Martin", Mark began, "I have something to talk about you along with my men."

Benjamin inspected the three men in front of him with a scrutinizing glare.

Scott noticed it and realized that those are the eyes of an experienced soldier.

He now thinks this will be good as it sounds.

"Come in," Benjamin said with a smile, "It really seems that we're going to have a talk."

* * *

**Albion Imperial Garrison 15:00:70**

The sun is beginning to go down as William's group finally made it to their base after they were greeted by signs of 'desertion' at the outpost several hours ago.

"Good evening sir", the guard at the garrison said as William's group stopped at the main gate of the garrison base.

The trip from the 'deserted' outpost back to the garrison base is surely a completely annoying trip.

William wanted to command the soldiers at the outpost to prove himself but it turned out that said men 'deserted' which infuriated him.

That also prevented him from claiming glory early on.

William wants to find himself commanding at the Royal Court of Albion and he actually didn't want to involve himself in military affairs.

He only volunteered to take part in Albion's military affairs as heroic actions in one's military record is always a big boost he can rely on.

The big problem, however, is he doesn't have any military experience to begin with which makes this a very daunting task.

William and his group went inside the garrison base after the guard opened the gates.

He immediately dismissed his men back to their quarters as he made way to his.

He is now thinking on what to do after what happened in the outpost.

There aren't any other options to do except if some foolish commoner instigated a revolt which he can immediately volunteer to quell it down himself and earn credit for it.

But this is currently out of the question.

Obviously, commoners are now too afraid of the government and they won't put up any convincing fight which doesn't make it a viable option in the first place.

Even if he beat up many commoners, that would be nothing in the perspective of his peers especially the nobles serving as Cromwell's aides.

It took only a few moments of walking until Ronald reached the door of his quarters.

His quarters are extremely spacious enough to cater all the necessities and luxuries fit for a noble.

He put aside his sword wand away on a nearby weapon rack and reclined on his chair adjacent to a table made of high-quality hardwood.

He massaged the muscle on his nose to ease the migraine going down there.

The trip, although safe, is completely worthless. It's a waste of his time as he didn't earned anything for it.

All he want right now is an enemy to fight with which he will get credit for defeating said enemy.

Little did he know that the biggest turnaround in Halkeginia's history is about to occur… and he and his peers will be the first to experience that turnaround.

It's only a matter of time once the dawn that will change everything will come.

* * *

**Village of Norfolk 16:00:00**

"A revolution eh?" Benjamin asked "Well you're quite brave lad but what makes you think you can muscle up Reconquista?"

Scott smirked before replying.

"Then I guess you should see this." Scott said as he gestured Paul and the villager with them to open the crate they have.

Benjamin was wide-eyed the moment he saw what the crate contained: The crate contained muskets of an entirely different design and one of the muskets has a metal box attached underneath between the trigger and barrel the others have a grip near the trigger and a rectangular hole on top and a few pistol like musket.

"So what do you think?" Scott asked, "We got the weapons to start with and we only need men to use them. By the way, these weapons are made by the Albion Continental Army. Do you want to join now?"

Benjamin immediately recovered from his surprise and regained his composure immediately.

Scott's guess is right, he is a soldier and there is a side of his mind that says to join in with this rebellion.

He is a soldier that can be said as dishonorably discharged due to a simple accusation by a noble which was never proved.

Regardless, he was stripped of his rank as a soldier and shamefully discharged. From the start, he didn't like the Reconquista and even the Royal Family that the former removed by force.

Both are inept and corrupt down to the last member.

Whatever the case, he is brimming with vengeance for that disgrace that he received and the rebellion gives him a chance to do it.

With two things considered, this is killing two birds with one stone.

Scott chuckled before making his reply.

"I'm impressed by what you just managed to pull off lad," Benjamin said "Very well, this village is actually fed up with the government's inhuman system and having them join this rebellion is very easy provided that you have something to convince them."

"I already have that." Scott replied.

"Good," Benjamin said, "By the way, what are these weapons called?"

"These two called rifles," Scott answered "The rifles are known by their name as the Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Rifle or M1 Rifles and the Model 1 Albion Bolt Action Carbine or M1 Carbine while the musket with the box under it is known as the Model 1 Albion Automatic Rfile or M1 Assault Rifle while the one with grip near the trigger and a rectangular hole on top is known as the Model 1 Albion Squad Automatic Weapon M1 SAW Light Machine Guns the pistol like weapons are M1 Revolver and M2 Revolver."

"Do they function like muskets." Benjamin asked

"Yes but the exception is that you don't need to insert any ball into it since the ammunition for the rifle known as the cartridge is loaded into the gun in quantities already at the back of the rifle which means that you will likely not lose aim of your target unlike muskets where you need to insert the metal ball right at the mouth of the musket. You can fire it over and over by pulling the lever on it and as long as there is ammunition in the rifle left which can be reloaded with several rounds in one go quite easily thanks to a stripper clip the Rifle is standard but the carbine is an officers weapon." Scott explained.

"What is that stripper clip?" Benjamin asked

"This is a stripper clip," Scott said taking the M1 Sniper rifles and the M1 Rifles and M1 Carbine stripper clip "And as you can see, a single stripper clip can hold 10 or 5 cartridges and I'll say that these cartridges have more killing power than a musket's metal balls the 5 round is for a sniper rifle we didn't bring."

"I see," Benjamin said "And what about this musket called Assault Rifle?"

"About that," Scott explained, "Simply think of it as a musket capable of firing consecutive shots before needing to reload. These things proved their effectiveness during our assault on an outlying outpost last night and they are very effective against mages. Some of my men that used this gun were able to take them down before the fuckers can fire a fireball or two."

Paul handed over a fresh magazine of a M1 Assault Rifle containing 40 cartridges and handed it over to Benjamin who scrutinized it.

The magazine is heavy but the entire thing is in good condition and fit to be used in battle.

"I see", Benjamin said giving back the magazine "And what about this musket called light machine gun?"

"About that", Scott explained, "Simply think of it as a heavier musket capable of firing consecutive shots before needing to reload. These things proved their effectiveness during our assault on an outlying outpost last night and they are very effective against mages. Some of my men that used this gun were able to take them down before the fuckers can fire a fireball or two."

Paul handed over a fresh magazine of a M1 SAW Light Machine Gun containing 70 cartridges and handed it over to Benjamin who scrutinized it.

The magazine is heavier than the M1 Assault Rifle and the bullets are bigger but the entire thing is in good condition and fit to be used in battle.

"I see," Benjamin said "And what about the pistol like weapons?"

"About that one," Scott explained, "Simply think of it as a pistol musket capable of firing consecutive shots before needing to reload. These things didn't got to be use but this weapons are called revolvers and this two may look the same but they are different."

"How different?" Asked Benjamin looking at the two revolvers in the box.

"They fire 2 different ammunition and issued differently." Explained Scott.

Paul handed over a M1 Revolver containing 6 cartridges inside a revolving cylinder and handed it over to Benjamin who scrutinized it.

The revolver is heavy but the entire thing is in good condition and fit to be used in battle and it has 6 shot before reloading.

Paul handed over a M2 Revolver containing 6 cartridges inside a revolving cylinder and handed it over to Benjamin who scrutinized it.

The revolver is heavy the barrel is bigger but the entire thing is in good condition and fit to be used in battle and it has 6 shot before reloading.

"And this is the 2 Cartridges," Scott said taking the M1 Revolver and M2 Revolver's ammunition "And as you can see, the Cartridges are different see for your self ."

Scott handed over the bullets to Benjamin who scrutinized it.

The sizes are different and the weight are different.

"And the M1 Revolver is standard issued to troops while the M2 Revolver is an officers weapons." Explained Scott.

"And by the way, it also uses a more powerful cartridge built especially for taking down mages." Scott added.

Benjamin now thought his options.

He joined the Albion Continental Army but he never expected that he's going to wield some impressive weaponry.

Heck, the rifles, assault, revolvers and light machine guns that the Albion Continental Army have is way better than the ones he used when he is still in service of the Albion Imperial Army many years ago before he was dishonorably discharged.

The clarity and quality of the weapons is front of him is also great which cemented his perception that the men in front of him is the real deal.

Maybe this is a sign that he will really get his payback if he joins in.

"I understand," Benjamin said, "Me and the men of this village will be joining the rebellion and you can count on that."

Scott smiled at Benjamin's reply and replied back.

"Very well," Benjamin replied, "More weapons will be coming your way. I want the men here to learn some basic combat training especially in the use of melee weapons. They'll be trained on the use of these weapons once more arms get here."

"Alright, I'll be training the young lads here," Benjamin said, "I used to be a soldier after all so molding them up to shape is just a piece of cake to me."

"Good," Scott said, "We'll be leaving now before some fuckers got here."

"By the way, tell my greetings to William. It's been a long time since we last met." Benjamin said as the three went towards the door of his house.

Scott nodded before he and his two companions left.

The three men left although they left behind the crates of weapons that Scott and his two other companions have.

Benjamin inspected the weapons and found them all to be in good condition and it's included a instruction manual on how to clean, repair and use with a training manual on usage of the weapons.

As he gaze at the weapons, a feeling of excitement rose up in him.

It's been three decades ever since he last wielded a weapon in battle which is also the number of years ever since he was dishonorably discharged.

With this rebellion just a matter of time before exploding, he is just moments away in going to get his first taste of battle after that long period of lethargy… and it will be an excellent way of letting some steam off him.

* * *

**The Flames of Revolution as set and now burning brighter than ever.**

**Now For the next weapons comming out it's the infamous Machine guns the M1917 Browning Heavy Machine Gun that mowed down dozens of German Infantry of World War 1 till World War 2 where it mowed down German and Japanese Forces and the Korean War where Chinese forces came to a full stop in the 38th parallel where the M1917 keep firing almost non-stop a****nd the M1919 Browning Medium Machine Gun that gave covering fire to Allied forces during world war 2.**

**And Later the most famous Howitzers of world war 2 the M116 Pack Howitzers model M1A1 with Composition B will be a deadly piece of artillery.**

**And the Albion Continental Army have uniforms now? A mixture of US and British World war 1 and 2 Uniform and equipments.**

**US M43 Field Jacket, M****1917 Trench Boot, ****M1956 Load-Carrying Equipment** , World war 1 British Field trousers and tunic, High-Neck Sweater, a Field Coat, Camping gear, Field Packs, M1 Helmets for Infantry, snipers and howitzer crew, M1917 Brodie Helmet for Machine gun crews, howitzer crews and snipers, Revolver Holsters, Shin Guards, Shoulder Guards, E-Tools, Canteen and Light body armor that weight about 1 pound with **manganese steel** plates that is 1 inch tick covered in ballistic weave and protective leather that also cover the crotch. (All water proof)

**M1 Helmet will include neck protectors, or some times face protectors like knights as the ****M1917 Brodie Helmet will also ****include neck protectors but also ear protectors and to militia will wear ********M1917 Brodie Helmet**

**Frost the Arctic Fox Out**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 New Weapons and The New Uniform

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_A revolution eh?" Benjamin asked "Well you're quite brave lad but what makes you think you can muscle up Reconquista?"_

_"I already have that." Scott replied._

_"Good," Benjamin said, "By the way, what are these weapons called?"_

_"Alright, I'll be training the young lads here," Benjamin said, "I used to be a soldier after all so molding them up to shape is just a piece of cake to me."_

* * *

**The Trench Warfare there is a few thing you should know the French Chauchat is a piece of garbage the Lewis Gun is nice but heavy the Browning Automatic Rifle is a life saver but is short supply so just stick with your rifle. - Unknown US Marine saying to a Army Infantryman and insulting the French and General William Crozier for taking their Lewis Guns and giving them the French garbage gun.**_  
_

* * *

**Village of Enfield Next Day 06:00:00**

In the underground silos there is a firing range in said firing range Charlie is testing a new weapon from the old design the Browning M1917A1 Heavy Machine Gun under the designation Model 1 Albion Heavy Machine Gun or M1 Heavy Machine Gun.

Like the original it's a belt-fed water-cooled machine gun but it fires the 7.62x51mm cartridge similar to the ones that Charile's M240 machine gun use instead of the 30.06 Springfield that was use.

The Target that was use is a scarecrow wearing Imperial Armor it turn it into Swiss cheeses

It has several improvements over the weapon it was based on it have a muzzle velocity of 6400 feet per second against the original's 2,800 feet per second, rate of fire of 700-800 rounds per minute, and it is lighter about 30 kg from the original 47 kg.

The other side Joey is Testing the new standard infantry weapon for the Albion Continental Army a copy of the M1 Garand or the designation Model 1 Albion Semi-automatic Rifle or M1 Garand by it's original name and it uses the 5.56x41mm M16 and M4 rifle use instead of the .30 -06 Springfield cartridge it's made to replace the M1 Rifle that troops said the 2 10 round clips are hard to reload in the heat of battle and to compensate the 10 rounds en bloc clip the rifle change a semi-automatic.

It also has several improvements over the original it was based on such it uses a en-bloc clip of 10 rounds as opposed to 8 rounds internal en-bloc clip, muzzle velocity of 9,200 feet per second against the original's 2,800 feet per second, rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute like the original, and an effective range of 914 meters as opposed to the original's 457 meters and adjustable aperture rear sight, wing protected post front sight and it is lighter about 3.3 kg from the original 4.31 kg till 5.3 kg and it's now reliable in any condition including mud.

And the new officers weapon the M3 Carbine or the designation Model 1 Albion Automatic Carbine or M1 Assault Carbine as a replacement for the M1 Carbine which some men complain that it's to complicated because of it's short size and unusually big flash suppressor and the bolt action making it uncomfortable and awkward to use and the round 5.56x41mm M16 and M4 rifle use instead of the .30 Carbine the the thick armored plates of the Imperial Army would defeat as US Army Observers reports that thick clothing stop the round how about a 5 inch thick steel plate that the Imperial Army use as armor.

It also has several improvements over the original it was based on such it uses a magazine of 35 rounds as opposed to 15 or 30 rounds magazine, muzzle velocity of 4,970 feet per second against the original's 1,990 feet per second, rate of fire of 850–900 rounds per minute like the original, and an effective range of 700 meters as opposed to the original's 200-300 meters and adjustable aperture rear sight, wing protected post front sight and it's now reliable in any condition including mud.

At the Tailoring shop men are line up to be measure to fit the new uniform as the tailor mage Margret and other normal tailor are making the uniform that the rangers has drawn

(US M43 Field Jacket, M1917 Trench Boot, World war 1 British Field trousers and tunic, High-Neck Sweater, a Field Coat)

The Field Jacket that also includes a detachable hood is nice yet simple, the Field trousers are simple and comfortable the tunic respectable and simple, the High-Neck Sweater useful in cold condition, the field coat useful during rain, the Trench boot armored and protects the wearers feet from sharp objects and all of it is water proof.

At another workshop people are making the equipment that will be include to the uniform.

(M1956 Load-Carrying Equipment , Camping gear, Field Packs, M1 Helmets, M1917 Brodie Helmet (colt cover camouflage include), Revolver Holsters, Shin Guards, Shoulder Guards, E-Tools, Canteen and Light body armor that weight about 1 pound with manganese steel plates that is 1 inch tick covered in ballistic weave and protective leather that also cover the crotch. )

The Load-Carrying Equipment is made from canvas, leather and steel, the camping gear are only a camouflage tent that also can be use a a camouflage net and simple cooking equipment, the field pack made form canvas and leather easy to carry and can be filled a lot of stuff (aka. Ammunition and Rations), M1 and M1917 Helmets simple to make yet protects the wearer, the revolver holster made of leather, the Shin Guards and Shoulder Guards made from leather and manganese steel that weight about 0.5 pound and the Body Armor lighter than the Imperial Armor yet is stronger it weight about 1 pound with manganese steel plates that is 1 inch tick covered in ballistic weave and protective leather that also cover the crotch.

In a Packaging room men are moving boxes written To Norfolk or Model 1 Albion Single Shot Grenade Launcher (Base on the M79 Grenade Launcher)

* * *

**Albion Imperial Garrison 07:30:30**

Three men in commoner drab clothing and carrying sacks behind their backs are eyeing the garrison base's outer walls.

As they expected, the walls are extremely thick that it's impossible to destroy them with anything other than cannon fire or magic.

"So we're really going to attack this place tonight huh?" one of the men said.

"Yeah," another man said, "It's time for some heavy payback."

As the two are conversing, they suddenly noticed their other comrade busy writing something on a pad of paper.

"Done now?" the first man said.

"Just a few more seconds," the man writing on the pad of paper said, "And… done."

"Good," the second man said, "Now we need to get the hell out of here."

The three men then erased their tracks before they left and went inside the forest as an Albion Imperial Army patrol doing patrol routes around the garrison base occupy the place they stood just moments ago.

The man who appears to be leading the patrol group wearing plate armor and armed with a sword ordered his soldiers to stop in their place before talking.

"Look for any signs of someone that might be here a few moments ago." the man ordered.

The soldiers accompanying him then scurried around the area looking for footsteps and any other indications but found nothing.

'Nothing, sir." one of the soldiers said.

"Hmm…," the man exclaimed, "Alright then let's move."

The patrol group then resumed its patrol route after confirming that there is no one that went there.

* * *

**Village of Norfolk 08:00:00**

"Alright maggots! Keep going!" Benjamin yelled.

Benjamin is training the men in the village on how to fight using melee weapons like machetes, sickles and scythes.

So far, the men show meager signs of combat proficiency.

Although he already has the weapons that Scott gave to him, he wanted the men to at least have an experience fighting in melee situations first before teaching them marksmanship skills.

As a former soldier, Benjamin knows how vital melee combat is in an overall battle plan and that it allows a soldier to fight when all is exhausted.

Being a soldier as well, he was impressed when he test-fired the so-called rifles given to him last night.

The rifle is accurate and rather quieter than the musket yet it produced a nice hole in the practice target made of the same metal used on plate armor showing how effective it is.

He will not deny that the rifle is far superior over the musket.

One rifle can easily rival a dozen muskets quite easily in terms of efficiency.

While training men for battle without the government's authorization will alert the government about a rebellion, the fact that Reconquista is preparing for an invasion of Tristain already gave them a chance to do so without raising any alarm.

Signs of this are quite obvious.

An example is that no Imperial Army patrols have went in Norfolk and in any other village these past few weeks.

No doubt that the soldiers who comprise the patrols are now in Plotsmouth waiting for the invasion to commence.

There are still soldiers all around Albion but these soldiers will not come here yet.

Norfolk is known as an agricultural village and the only time it becomes worth 'paying a visit' is during harvest time.

Fortunately, there's still three months left before harvest time kicks in and that is at least enough to train the men in combat.

The current government is also quite sloppy to say given how undisciplined the nobles who constitute the command chain of Albion's military since a large number of them didn't even have first-hand experience in leading an army in battle.

The main reason why they became commanders and generals is simply because of money and connections.

Benjamin loathed this practice and he didn't regret getting kicked out of the military decades ago given this system although he is angered because of being falsely accused by one of those sloppy nobles.

Benjamin watched the men making slashing maneuvers with the machetes in their hands.

Since Norfolk is a farming village, it is obvious that there is farming equipment here and… they can be used in battle given the right training.

Machetes are used by farmers to cut down weeds that grew quite tall to make room for crops to be planted and it seems that these same machetes will be used to cut down some bastards.

As Benjamin is overseeing the training of the village's men, several carts arrived and one of the men driving the carts went down from his cart and started walking to him.

When the man reached him, the man talked to him about several developments.

"Greetings," the man said, "Commander Scott sent you additional rifles and some new weapons for use in an upcoming assault."

Benjamin smirked at the man's word before replying.

"I see," Benjamin said, "Can you show me these new weapons?"

The man nodded and signed him to follow to one of the carts.

Before Benjamin went with the man, he turned to one of his men who are overseeing the men's training and told him to overlook the men for a while.

After giving out his order, Benjamin followed the man.

Once the two reached the carts, the man who guided Simon opened one of the crates revealing what appears to be a single-shot musket with a large muzzle and a foldable piece of steel over the large barrel.

An intriguing trait of the strange musket is that the butt stock appears to be welded in an upside down fashion.

"This is called a grenade launcher designated Model 1 Albion Single Shot Grenade Launcher or M1 Grenade Launcher," the man said, "And this is capable of firing grenade-sized cartridges over a distance far greater than what can be done by hand. The grenades that this gun fires always explode upon impact. This will be useful to knock down walls and fortifications in an Army garrison base that we will attack tonight. Bear in mind that you need to reload after each shot as this grenade launcher is just a single-shot weapon."

"Brilliant," Benjamin said, "Now I don't have to yank my arm up just to throw a fucking grenade."

"Anyway can you teach me how to use this grenade launcher?" Benjamin asked.

"Of course, and it include the instruction to." the man replied.

* * *

**Village of Enfield 10:00:00**

The underground silos are currently brimming in activity as hammers slamming on raw iron made clanking noises.

The blacksmiths are toiling the best they could in manufacturing the rifles, machine guns, and the newly invented grenade launchers for the Albion Continental Army.

Manufacturing cartridges and grenades is also a priority as these things will be necessary in providing the necessary kick on the enemy.

One of the blacksmiths is inspecting a newly crafted M1 Rifle to see if there are any defects on the rifle and remedy it immediately as soon as it is detected.

Fortunately, no defects have been found and the blacksmith switched his attention on another rifle to see defects.

Suddenly, another blacksmith came in and made an announcement.

"Alright, production of grenade launchers has been given top priority", the blacksmith said, "And about fifty must be produced at least before night kicks in."

The other blacksmiths nodded in the order and started crafting the grenade launchers.

The recently finished rifles, carbines, machine guns, and assault rifles are all placed inside rectangular wooden crates similar to the ones Scott and Paul used to deliver the weapons to Benjamin.

Some of the crates are labeled with the words "To Norfolk".

At another underground silo, Jack is now busy helping the blacksmiths in creating a sort of cannon and Motar the cannon is M116 Pack Howitzers model M1A1 and the M29 Motar.

As the cannon reaches completion, Jack grinned with a smile before saying "Brilliant".

As Jack supervises the construction of the cannons and the motars, a blacksmith came up to him and relayed a notification.

"Sarge, we have constructed this sort of bomb you asked us by placing tons of explosives in a wine barrel.

Is this thing gonna really work out?" the blacksmith said.

Jack turned around to greet the blacksmith and make his reply.

"Don't underestimate it," Jack replied, "That thing is something you would not want to mess around with. It's nastier than this fucking founder's magic you say."

The blacksmith just gulped and said "I hope it is".

* * *

**Village of Enfield William's house 11:00:00**

Scott, Paul, and William are all seated and in front of them is a table with the map of the Albion Island drawn on it.

They are currently discussing on the course of action that they should take in the upcoming assault which will be carried out at night similar to the attack that they did on the outpost.

"Our target is a large Albion Imperial Army Garrison situated about 200 miles north of Norfolk," Scott began "Considering that, we will need a lot of men to storm the place and take it over. Thankfully, old man Benjamin joined with us in our rebellion and he is now training the men in Norfolk for battle."

"But can we count on it?" Paul asked.

"You just saw the old man is a veteran soldier so we can count on him." Scott replied.

"Anyways, our plan is to deploy all our men in Norfolk and link up with our new comrades there," Scott continued "However, the problem is how can we move our men to Norfolk without being spotted and, from there, move a combined force of about a thousand men from Norfolk towards the garrison base without being spotted as well."

"That's easy," William said, "There's a neglected pathway stretching from Norfolk up to the Albion Garrison Base known as the Snaefell pass. Also, the Snaefell pass is a bit sunk into the ground making it look like a trench and wide enough to let about 60 men to pass there easily at any time."

"Good," Scott replied "But how are we going to position our men and equipment into proper battle positions especially the new cannons being crafted by Jack?"

"The Snaefell pass ends up to where the Snaefell Mountain is located," William said, "And about the mountain, it is overlooking the Garrison base giving us a perfect view to attack with cannon fire. You also don't need to worry as the Albion soldiers stationed at the garrison base have completely left the mountains with a blind eye. The mountain is also covered in thick foliage which makes it easy for us to hide there and firing the cannons from there will allow us to hit anything inside the fortress without needing to worry about the walls since viewing the individual buildings like the quarters and armory inside the fortress from up there is almost a top-view sightseeing."

Scott thought about this.

The scouts he sent to probe the garrison base have said something about the mountain near the garrison base and other natural topographical features surrounding it.

Scott knows for a fact that he and his men will get slaughtered if they just charged in without a plan.

The scouts' reports about the garrison base that they are going to attack showed that their target is well defended with thick walls and high fortified watchtowers.

Fortunately, he can turn out this situation in his favor.

"Currently, there are about 600 enemy soldiers stationed within the garrison base and about a hundred of them are mages, correct?" Scott asked.

William nodded and Scott took this as a yes.

"Now that makes this quite easy. Let's get to the main stuff now," Scott said as he laid out another map detailing the topography of the garrison base and the surrounding environment.

Scott pointed a stick towards the rightmost part of the map pointing at a section of the garrison base's walls facing the mountain.

"This is the section of the garrison base's walls that faces the base," Scott said, "And as can you see, we won't be able to attack the base itself unless we bypass the walls."

"So what's the plan?" Paul asked.

"We need to deploy our cannons here," Scott said as he pointed the stick he is holding at the line marks in the map next to the section of the wall representing the mountain's ridges, "As you can see, the mountain's ridges are long enough to allow us to at least deploy eight of our cannons and motar hit the enemy's positions without attacking the walls. The mountain is tall enough for this task."

"But aren't cannons and motars too heavy?" Paul asked, "How will we position them in time?"

"Jack told me that the Model 1 Pack Howitzers being made are based on the M116 Pack Howitzer," Scott replied, "And that can be easily disassembled and reassembled in moving it through difficult terrain and the Motars are base M81 Motar."

"Oh yeah," Paul replied, "I remembered that howitzer. It's Reinstated by the Army Ordnance because of the need for light artillery and it's really light."

"Good," Scott said, "Now, we will need to organize our men in four groups and position them around the garrison base. Our scouts didn't report any sightings of the dragon knights which mean that the garrison base doesn't have any air support at the moment. I believe that all of Albion's dragon knights are now currently stationed in Plotsmouth in preparation for the Invasion of Tristain."

Scott pointed his stick at the port city of Plotsmouth which is very far away from Norfolk and Enfield.

"And as you can see, Plotsmouth is too far away from the garrison base," Scott explained, "Which will mean that we don't need to worry about fireballs raining down from the sky. Men, this will be a heavy full-blown ground assault so we will need all the firepower we can get and concentrate it against enemy ground targets. The overall plan is to have the howitzers open fire first with the targets being the expensive-looking structures which I believe is housing the nobles. As we all know, nobles are capable of using magic so taking them out first is top priority. The range of their spells is quite short compared to our cannons which mean that we don't need to worry of counter-fire from them. Once all of the high-value targets have been destroyed, that's when we will move in our infantry to mop up any remaining enemy forces inside."

Scott pointed his stick at the southern part and western part of the walls which indicate the gates.

"Once the howitzers did their job, all we need to do is to breach the gates which will be carried out using the newly built M1 Grenade Launchers," Scott said, "Then we simply need to charge in and the enemy will still be reeling due to the howitzer barrage the moment we got inside. The enemy likely didn't anticipate any sort of attack due to the fact that they have annihilated the remnants of the previous regime's armed forces and their attention is most likely locked on the invasion of Tristain which gives us a chance to deal a devastating back stab attack."

Scott, Paul, and William continued to discuss more about the upcoming assault as the time passed.

* * *

******Village of Enfield 13:00:00**

"Commander, Sargeant Jake and Margret said the uniform is ready she wanted to show everyone." Said a Continental Trooper walking up to Scott and saluting him.

"Show me the way trooper." Said Scott following the trooper.

They walk down the tunnel and into a hallway with other people troopers and blacksmiths walking around either carrying boxes or walking into the armory they then enter a big room with a podium at the front with tables and chairs with boxes on top and beside the tables.

"Ah, Scott your here." Said Jake and Margret Walking into the room.

"Yes I'm here," Said Scott "So where is the new uniform?"

"Ah this trooper will be the example." Said Margret pointing at the trooper who guided Scott.

"Yes Madam." Said the Trooper.

"Oke you go to that room and change." Said Margret pointing at a door at the very age of the room.

A few hours later the room is full of troopers.

"Now you all gone to battle in dark clothers. But now you will have a uniform to go to battle." Jake explain to the crowd "Now here is the uniform."

The trooper form before wearing the new uniform (think of World war 1, world war 2 and vietnam ) entered the room and stand beside Jake.

"Now about what you wear Margret will explain it to you." Said Jake nodding to Margret.

"Now the uniform that you will find in the boxes on the tables includes a Forest Green Field Jacket that also includes a detachable hood made with canvas making it water proof, a Forest Green Field trousers are simple and comfortable the tunic respectable and simple made with thin but strong cotton, khaki or a Forest Green the High-Neck Sweater useful in cold condition made with thin wool, a white field coat useful during rain made with cotton and leather, the Trench boot armored and protects the wearers feet from sharp objects made with leather and steel. Now the equipment will be explain by Sergeant Jake." Explain by Margret to the crowd and nodding to Jake.

"Now the equipment that you will find in the boxes beside the tables are the Load-Carrying Equipment is made from canvas, leather and steel, the camping gear are only a camouflage tent that also can be use a a camouflage net and simple cooking equipment, the field pack made form canvas and leather easy to carry and can be filled with Ammunition and Rations, M1 and M1917 Helmets made from manganese steel it will protect you from shrapnel, swords and arrows, the revolver holster made of leather, the Shin Guards and Shoulder Guards made from leather and manganese steel that weight about 0.5 pound and the Body Armor lighter than the Imperial Armor yet is stronger it weight about 1 pound with manganese steel plates that is 1 inch tick covered in ballistic weave and protective leather that also cover the crotch that will protect you form shrapnel, swords and arrows." Explain Jake to the crowd. "Now remember even if you have armor doesn't make you invincible against everything including magic. Now your load will be 10 kg at max your ammunition will be various on what weapon you use and winter gear will be issued later."

* * *

**Now this is the new uniform.**

**They are starting to test the new weapons the machine gun will be issued after the attack.**

**M1 Garand and the M2 Carbine so the early cold war weapons will be next.**

**Please vote for battle rifle**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle**

******Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden stock - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today **

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden stock - US Military Standard Rifle**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Full out rebellion during an Invasion

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"Look for any signs of someone that might be here a few moments ago." the man ordered._

_'Nothing, sir." one of the soldiers said._

_"Commander, Sargeant Jake and Margret said the uniform is ready she wanted to show everyone." Said a Continental Trooper walking up to Scott and saluting him._

_"Show me the way trooper." Said Scott following the trooper._

* * *

**********Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force!**

**********You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months.**

**********The eyes of the world are upon you.**

**********The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you.**

******In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.**

**********Your task will not be an easy one.** Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened.

******He will fight savagely.**

******But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41.**

******The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man.**

******Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground.**

******Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men.**

**********The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory!**

******I have full confidence in your courage and devotion to duty and skill in battle.**

**********We will accept nothing less than full Victory! Good luck! And let us beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking.**

**********General Dwight D. Eisenhower Before D Day June 6 1944  
**

* * *

******Village of Enfield Next Day 10:45:00**

Everyone in the Continental Army is now wearing the official uniform of the Continental Army

Scott was overseeing the preparation when a trooper came to him.

"Commander The Lexington has left Plotsmouth towards Tristan Sir." Said the Continental Trooper.

"Every Well order to finish up than the men to move out tonight." Ordered Scott.

The other side the new Model 1 Albion Pack Howitzer or the designation M1 Howitzer and Model 1 Albion Light Mortar or the M1 Mortars are being pack into carts to be transported.

* * *

**Village of Norfolk 21:45:00**

Benjamin has all the men in the village that he trained for battle all arrayed in a rectangular rank-and-file formation typical during his army days.

In just a span of a day, Bejamin managed to at least instill in the men the concept of military discipline.

While they didn't get it fully, at least they managed to fare well in battle after the training he gave to them

During the training with the rifles, assault rifles, machine guns, and even with the grenade launchers, the men were pleased with the newly-arrived weapons and began to show signs of eagerness to go into battle.

As he is overseeing the order within the men, a man walked up to him to notify him of something.

"They're here." the man said while pointing at the direction where men came into view.

Bejamin turned around to see where the man is pointing at.

From that direction, Benjamin saw a large crowd of men and a handful of carts carrying what appear to be cannons and some of the carts are also containing a bulk of provisions he can't identify from afar.

Also, he can make out that the men are all wearing a Uniform and armor but the design is unknown to him.

The armor and helmet doesn't look like it was made for the Albion Imperial Army.

When the convoy eventually reached the village, Benjamin realized that it came from Enfield as he saw William in the crowd armed with a rifle and wearing the same uniform, armor and steel helmet as the other men as well as Scott and Paul both are wearing an entirely different armor as well as 7 other people wearing the same unknown armor as the two.

"Mr. Benjamin, we also brought up a large bulk of armor for the men here," Scott said and pointing at a cart "Have them wear the armor."

Benjamin didn't waste any time to reply.

"I understand." Benjamin replied as he signaled the men to come so they can receive their sets of armor and steel helmets.

After all the men have worn their armor and steel helmets as well as being armed with their weapons like rifles, assault rifles, machine guns, and grenade launchers as well as melee weapons like the Model1 Bayonet.

Mark ordered all troopers of the Albion Continental Army to move out.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Garrison 22:00:00**

The Albion Continental Army, boosted with additional men from Norfolk, is now a thousand-strong resistance group.

The village of Norfolk really did a big boost to the group given the number of men who joined in.

The Continental Army arrived at their intended location after an hour and almost a half of trudging the Snaefell pass.

Just like what William said, the pass turned out the way it is.

It is deep enough that it allowed concealing anything that moved within its confines and wide enough to allow a platoon-sized group to pass at once.

Once the Continental Army exited the pass, they encountered no trouble in scaling up the Snaefell mountain which was just about a dozen meters away from the garrison base.

The pass ends where the mountain begins.

The garrison base is extremely quiet.

However, Albion soldiers can still be seen because of their armor being faintly illuminated by the two moons up in the sky.

Thankfully, their ranks are rather thin at the moment making the garrison base an easy target for a heavy ground assault.

The Green Uniform of the Continental Army makes it easier to maneuver around the area that are covered with bushes and forests.

Seeing the situation boding well for them, Scott ordered the main infantry attack force to mass up just a few meters away from the gates so they can immediately finish any remaining enemy forces that happened to survive the incoming cannon barrage from them once directly storming the base is ordered.

The infantry attack force is divided into four company-sized attack force numbering 200 men each.

This literally translates into 800 men for the main attack force. The remaining 200 or so men are left up in the mountains busy preparing the cannons for the bombardment.

The garrison base has four entrances and each company is positioned at each entrance.

The four attack groups are led by Simon, William, Paul and Jake. Simon's company will take the front door, William will take the rear, Paul will take the left, and Jake will take the right.

Scott chose this particular forced entry approach in order to take advantage of the element of surprise to the fullest.

The enemy doesn't know an attack is underway on them which make a sneak attack the best option to lessening losses.

All four companies will attack once the howitzer barrage died down so as to prevent casualties due to friendly fire from the howitzers.

Meanwhile, up in the mountains, the remaining men are busy setting up the howitzers.

All in all, the black smiths of Enfield were able to craft a total of 22 M1 Howitzers and 55 M1 Mortars for this operation.

As such, the M1 Howitzer is a lightweight artillery howitzer that can be moved quite easily either through setting it up on a wheeled carriage or disassembling it during travel and reassembling it at the warzone while the M1 Mortar is a Company weapon meant to be carried by a 3 man crew.

It took the men almost fifteen minutes to fully set up the howitzers and Mortars which are now all ready to fire a barrage that can rival a cannon broadside of a flying warship.

Joey, Benny, Joseph and a handful of the remaining Continental troopers who aren't participating in setting up the howitzers and Mortars stood guard around the artillery pieces to provide over watch support.

He is leading the Support Team whose main task is to ensure the safety of the howitzers by preventing enemy forces from closing in assuming that some of them managed to pass through the Infantry Attack companies.

Scott is accompanying the Continental troopers along with Jack manning the howitzers and Mortars in the mountains.

An Continental trooper then went up and spoke to him.

"Commander, all cannons are ready to fire." the Continental trooper said.

Jack then walked up to him to notify him about the cannons.

"Will we use the frag shells in the first salvo?" Jack asked.

"Yes, then use High-Explosive next." Scott replied.

Jack then saluted and turned on the Continental trooper who reached Mark first.

"You heard the general." Jack said, "Tell the artillery crews to use frag shells in the first salvo then use HE Shells."

The Continental trooper nodded and saluted before going towards the battery of the now properly emplaced cannons and mortars.

Scott watched as the howitzer crews man the howitzers and Mortars before looking at his wrist watch.

When the minute hand struck twelve, Scott just barked a few words…

"ALL HOWITZERS AND MORTARS FIRE!"

Just a moment after Scott barked the order, the entire mountain ridge erupted with fire as the line of 22 howitzers and 55 Mortars unleashed Hell on the Garrison.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please vote on the weapons that I just post and read and review please or I'll delete the Story!**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: I**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: I**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden stock - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden stock - US Military Standard Rifle: I**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Attack and News

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

'Thoughts/background noise'

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"Commander The Lexington has left Plotsmouth towards Tristan Sir." Said the Continental Trooper._

_"Every Well order to finish up than the men to move out tonight." Ordered Scott._

_"You heard the general." Jack said, "Tell the artillery crews to use frag shells in the first salvo then use HE Shells."_

_Scott watched as the howitzer crews man the howitzers and Mortars before looking at his wrist watch._

_When the minute hand struck twelve, Scott just barked a few words…_

_"ALL HOWITZERS AND MORTARS FIRE!"_

* * *

**Have taken Trier with two divisions. What do you want me to do? Give it back? - General George S. Patton to General Dwight D Eisenhower when he took Trier with 2 divisions (1 Infantry and 1 Armored) when Intelligence said it will take 4 division (2 Infantry 1 Armored and 1 Supporting Division).**

* * *

**Albion Imperial ****Garrison 23:00:00**

The night is quiet as the night watch tired to stay awake and keep a lookout for any rebels or insurgents but there no rebels or insurgents as the Royal Family is all dead.

Suddenly a low whistling sound was heard like someone is bring a tea kettle that just finished boiling towards him will be the last thing he ever heard.

_'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'_

Explosion explode all around the Garrison with the night watch's guard tower first to be hit and destroyed.

All around the Garrison men are running around as the artillery and mortar Barrage hit's the outpost.

Men all around are running around rampantly to get clear of the barrage only to be killed by shrapnel or the unlucky ones to be directly under of the 75mm shells or 81mm Mortar shells are getting killed.

Outside Benjamin and the rest of the Continental Troopers watched with satisfaction as the garrison base is pounded by Howitzer and Mortar fire and they can easily hear the screams of the Albion Imperial soldiers inside who are being torn apart by the shells slamming in.

Although they can't see the enemy soldiers being torn apart by the shells due to the walls, they had an easy time picturing in his mind what happens to them the moment a Howitzer or Mortar shell exploded near them or worse… directly on them.

The results are quite gory but Benjamin isn't fazed by it all considering that he used to be a soldier and he had seen these kinds of things during his military service.

Inside one of the noble's quarters, Sir William was awoken by the explosions and he immediately wore his armor and grabbed his sword wand before heading outside.

Once he was outside, he was shocked by what he saw.

The entire garrison base is being pounded by what he sees as artillery.

Just immediately, he barked orders at the Albion soldiers around him.

"All men! Man your battle stations!" William shouted, "Chase those bastards and kill them all!"

The soldiers around William heard his order but they found it impossible to do due to the intense artillery bombing.

As William looked around him, he saw the soldiers struggling to comply with his order with great difficulty.

As he was about to call a soldier, a Howitzer shell slammed into the ground and hit the soldier he is about to call through the shrapnel leaving a.

He was able to shield himself thanks to the wind spell he casted.

It was, however, pure luck that he was able to pull it off.

He didn't realize that the shells can do such a thing and his instinct is what saved him from sharing the same fate as the soldier that got killed with it.

The soldiers around him, on the other hand, weren't so lucky.

A handful of them died outright while the remaining where wounded by the shrapnel.

"Sir! Colonel Albert and the other mages have been killed by the artillery fire!" the soldier said before a Mortar shell fell on him.

This further infuriated William.

How didn't he know that such an attack like this will come?

Then the barrage slowly ended only to be continued by a more powerful one.

The barrage this time leaves a crater and it spikes up dirt turning it into shrapnel.

A group of soldiers running towards the stable were gone when a Howitzer shell fell on them only leaving a crater.

In order to minimize losses and mount a counter attack, William issued an order.

"All men! Open the gates, forget the horses." William barked "Go and kill those bastards!"

The remaining soldiers around William immediately complied and opened the gates while dodging Howitzer and Mortar shells.

However… This will prove to be a not so good idea.

* * *

**Artillery Range on Snaefell Mountain 23:30:00**

Scott saw the gates being opened wide which prompted him to relay an order to the Howitzer and Mortar crews.

"ALL HOWITZERS AND MORTARS CEASE FIRE!"

The Howitzer and Mortar crews complied with the order and stopped firing.

As the last of the howitzer crews stopped their job, Jack being amongst them, Scott stared at the areas just outside the fortress.

"Time for a bar fight." Scott commented as he watches the scene with the binoculars.

* * *

**200 miles from the Albion Imperial Garrison 23:35:00**

An Albion Imperial Army group composed of 80 heavily armed knights and mages is making their way for the garrison base.

Suddenly, they saw that the garrison base is on fire.

"Hold on." the leader of the group said, "You there, cast a levitation and see what's happening there."

The mage being called out by the leader of the group complied and he was up in the air in the next few moments.

When he saw what's up ahead, he paled.

He immediately got down after seeing what he must see.

"What did you see?" the leader said.

The garrison base is under attack by a large group of rebels, sir!" the mage exclaimed.

The leader of the group thought carefully about the situation.

With the number of his group taken into account, he knew for a fact that he can't win the battle considering that the only way the garrison base can be seized by force is through sheer numbers.

The rebels in front of him did it and they'll just be slaughtered if the intervened and they would have no chances of winning even if they have mages.

Coming up with a decision, he barked out an order."Men, we need to retreat to alert the government of this rebellion immediately!" the leader said.

The men in his group nodded and the group that is supposed to be heading into the garrison base turned back.

Their destination is Londonium, the capital of the Holy Republic of Albion, to warn about this rebellion.

But they aren't notice that they were spotted.

* * *

******Artillery Range on Snaefell Mountain 23:37:00**

"Commander! An Albion Imperial Army group has spotted the attack and are running away." Yelled a Continental Trooper who is watching the group running away.

"Leave them," Said Scott calmly, "Once the word of the Rebellion spread support will start to flow in."

* * *

**Albion Imperial ****Garrison 23:38:00**

The Albion soldiers were able to open the gates. However, just as the first soldier went outside, he heard a shout.

"ALL GRENADE LAUNCHERS FIRE!"

It was Jake who barked the order.

Within seconds, grenades were flung right in front of the garrison base's right gate and the Albion soldiers who happened to be standing there were blasted to pieces when the grenades exploded.

Jake let out a stream of bullets with his SCAR-H while the Continental Troopers accompanying him also opened fire.

It was a devastating volley of an enormous volume of high velocity cartridges pouring over the unlucky group of enemy soldiers

Just as the last of the soldiers were shot dead, Jake called Scott over the radio that was with him before the Joint Task Force team was transported to Halkeginia.

_"This is Company C, the right sector has been cleared of enemy forces."_ Jake said over the radio.

_"Copy that Company C, maintain your position. Prepare to open fire on any enemy that shows up there."_ Scott replied over the radio.

_"Roger that, Company C out."_ Jake said as he terminated the transmission.

The Albion soldiers inside the fortress managed to get out of the damned base alive through the front gate.

However, that didn't mean that they escaped death.

To their horror, they saw a company-sized rebel group arrayed in a rank and file formation with the men in front of the formation kneeling in one knee while those in the back stood in a shooting stance and others in a crouch position.

The same thing to both lines is that they are all armed with guns and said guns are aimed at them.

Within just a minute after the Albion soldiers have exited the front gate, Benjamin barked an order loud and clear.

"FIRE!"

The two layers of infantry in Benjamin's company, known as Company A, fired their guns and the Albion soldiers who happened to be at the front gate fell dead on the ground without a prayer.

The remaining Albion soldiers who also exited through the front gate were torn to shreds from the hail of bullets fired by the rebels.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Garrison 23:50:00**

Companies B and D, led by William and Paul respectively, attacked the base simultaneously in a pincer formation.

They easily tore through the Albion soldiers that opened the gates and continued their advance.

It was their lucky night this time as they didn't encounter any organized enemy formation since the enemy, somehow, chose to funnel themselves on the gates where Benjamin's and Jake's companies are positioned.

To cut it short, William and Paul are leading their respective companies in attacking the enemy's exposed rear.

Sir William, for the first time, found himself completely screwed up in a battle that he can't win.

But in reality, this is his first time in a battle and he didn't have any combat experience at all.

The only reason why he became a high-ranking military officer within the Albion Imperial Army is because of his position of being a noble.

However, that didn't translate that he is a good military commander when it comes to military tactics and strategies.

Overall, he is doomed in this cursed base.

As rage overcame his senses due to his situation, Sir Wiliam roared in a fit of fury and immediately zeroed on a rebel soldier who is wearing clothes that stood out from the rest and seem to blend well with the forest.

He poised his sword wand to cast a deadly wind slash spell but the rebel soldier he is aiming at, Jake, pulled out a Bayonet and threw at him.

Sir William was able to parry the incoming knife but that canceled the spell so he has to start again.

Just as the wind began to form up around his sword wand, a 5.56x45mm cartridge pierced his right eye and passed through the back of his head.

The now dead Ronald fell on the ground as a small pool of blood encircled his pierced head.

Paul looked at who fired the shot and noticed that it was Sarah carrying a M1 Rifle.

He gave Sarah a thumbs up and Sarah, to his surprise, replied the same.

* * *

**Albion Imperial Garrison 24:00:00**

The fighting has now ended. Contrary to the attack on the outpost, the Albion Continental Army didn't suffer a single casualty in the battle thanks to the carefully planned battle strategy that Scott laid out.

Being a member of the UN Rangers and having received military leadership training during his time at West Point military academy in the United States, Scott is capable of devising war strategies that can be said as efficient as said plans can incur no casualties once implemented on the battlefield correctly.

This is further reinforced given that he is the highest ranking of his batch during his graduation at the West Point.

All around the now captured garrison base, Continental troopers are busy scouring around the base to find any enemy soldiers that are hiding.

After two hours of searching, they didn't find any.

It seems that all of the enemy soldiers killed during their assault are the entire enemy stationed at the base.

The bodies of the dead enemy soldiers are being gathered at one place and said bodies are being stacked like logs.

There are less than 400 bodies stacked all together while the rest where either blasted to pieces by the howitzer barrage or are dismembered the high-volume of fire from the Infantry Attack companies.

Within the next hour, the sun casted its morning rays on the garrison base as the flames inside the base are being suppressed by the Continental troopers.

The flames burning the base may have been suppressed… but the flames of a new brewing revolution is just burning up with more intensity with each second… and fueled by the hate and desire to break free from the accursed social system that is the source of all of their miseries.

The Revolution has started.

* * *

**Palace of Londonium 06:00:00**

"How could this had happen!" Cromwell shouted angrily at the nobles present accept for the noble who reported the rebellion.

"Your Highness this rebellion is planned to well they waited till the Invasion fleet left then attacked." A noble said whose from the Imperial Army.

"And how on the founder did they got past intelligence!" Yelled Cromwell angrily.

"Your Highness this rebels must be led by another noble probably a former general." The same noble said to Cromwell.

"And how did he got away?" Cromwell asked thinking of the names of generals that was executed.

"Probably a retired general sir." Said the noble who reported the rebellion.

"How do you know that?" Cromwell said suspiciously.

"Sir I came from a long line of military family I know a planned attacked when I see one." Said the noble.

"Very well now all of you leave." Cromwell said stressed.

_'They knew the invasion will cost a lot of soldiers then they attacked when the fleet left DAMN'IT!' _Cromwell Though angrily _'With this Albion can't sent another invasion until the rebels are dealt with.'_

* * *

**And Done now for the trailer for the next chapter this one is back at the rangers world.**

* * *

A UN Battalion is seen attacking an airbase.

**Wars are not won by weapons they are won by men was the word.**

Ultranationalist soldiers and UN Troops fighting at a tarmac/

**Soldiers and tech change but war always stays the same.**

A Boeing C-17 Globemaster III is seen droping troops and other things.

**A War by greed is always the loser.**

UN Troops firing at an unknown enemy when behind them a Humvee and a Panhard VBL arrive to support them.

**One might say war can't win without sacrifices but genocide isn't a sacrifice it's a crime.**

A seen turn into an airport where Heavily armored and masked man attack with Machine guns.

**This is War.**

Ultranationalist Soldiers are fighting UN Troopers when a T-72 came to support them only to be destroyed by an armored Company of M1A3 Abrams, Leopards 2A3, M60A5 Pattons and Challenger 3s.

The UN are winning then the Ultranationalist retreated leaving a group of scientist they captured.

The UN Troops were leaving when suddenly a huge portal opens up above them and they all disappeared.

* * *

**Please vote on the weapons that I just post and read and review please**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: III**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: I**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: III**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: II**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: I**

**Please Vote for submachine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Breaking News!

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"How could this had happen!" Cromwell shouted angrily at the nobles present accept for the noble who reported the rebellion._

_"Your Highness this rebellion is planned to well they waited till the Invasion fleet left then attacked." A noble said whose from the Imperial Army._

_"And how on the founder did they got past intelligence!" Yelled Cromwell angrily._

_"Your Highness this rebels must be led by another noble probably a former general." The same noble said to Cromwell._

_"And how did he got away?" Cromwell asked thinking of the names of generals that was executed._

_"Probably a retired general sir." Said the noble who reported the rebellion._

_"How do you know that?" Cromwell said suspiciously._

_"Sir I came from a long line of military family I know a planned attacked when I see one." Said the noble._

_"Very well now all of you leave." Cromwell said stressed._

_'They knew the invasion will cost a lot of soldiers then they attacked when the fleet left DAMN'IT!' Cromwell Though angrily 'With this Albion can't sent another invasion until the rebels are dealt with.'_

* * *

**We welcome to the new cavalry, we will ride into battle with this. - LtCol Hal Moore in we were soldiers to the new recruits.**

* * *

2 weeks after the attack the news of the Rebellion spreed like wildfire as at the Northern Province all the Nobles don't support the Government but the supports the people as they joined the rebellion to put a new government they call a Democratic Government instead of the monarch of Nobles now the Albion Continental Emergency Government is establish at the norther province at the city of Aberdeen now the temporary Capital of the Continental Government as many noble now can continue their scientific researches and a new flag has been made the Ranger-Marine team called it the Union Jack.

With the Albion Imperial Army at 90% strength and lost their most experience Dragon riders during the invasion of Tristain they have to relocate the forces to quell this rebellion before another invasion started.

The Albion Continental Army grows in strength as most of the population join in the rebellion and as mages that don't approve the government style also join in the rebels.

As new weapons arrive many older weapons still remain in use by veteran units and new weapons will be issue to newer units.

M1 Heavy Machine Gun is use as a static defense weapon as the lighter M1 Medium Machine Gun will be a mobile weapon to support advancing troops it's an air cooled machine gun instead of the water cooled because of this it's lighter but heavy enough to be carried by a team of 2 or 3.

The M1 Garand will be issue to the new regular troops as the weapon of choice as the weapons as the M1 Assault Carbine will be issue to Officers, NCO and mages.

As the M1 Rifle and M1 Carbine will be phase out of service in the regular army and to be issue to militia units or irregular and reserves.

* * *

**Village of Enfield 06:30:35**

In the underground silos there is a firing range in said firing range Charlie is testing a new weapon from the infamous weapons of World War 2 and the probation era the M1A1 Thompson Sub Machine gun under the designation Model 1 Albion Sub Machine Gun or M1 Sub Machine Gun and the affectionate weapon the M3 Grease Gun under the designation Model 2 Albion Sub Machine Gun or M2 Sub Machine Gun.

The M1 Sub Machine gun it's a magazine fed cartridge similar to the original but it has a fire rate of 500-600 rounds per-minute instead of the 600-700 of the original and it's modified to fire form a close bolt instead of the open blot system like the machine guns making it more accurate than the original it will be issue only to officers and elite troops.

The M2 Sub Machine gun is also like the M1 Sub Machine Gun it's a magazine fed cartridge similar to the original but it has a fire rate of 450 rounds per-minute like the original and it's modified to fire form a close bolt instead of the open blot system like the machine guns making it more accurate than the original it will be issue to Rear Echelon Weapon and Military Police Officers.

The other side Joey is Testing the new weapon for close quarters combat Ithaca Model 37 Riot Version , Stakeout and Deerslayer Police Special under under the designation Model 1 Albion Shotgun or M1 Shotgun its all the same like the shotgun they brought with them and it will be issue to troops, elite troops and Military Police and the Riot Version is loaded with beanbag rounds with 20 grams of lead balls and wax and stuffed into small canvas or wool bag as it will be a low velocity riot control weapon and the stock will be colored with bright colors.

A version of the M1 Revolver is being made its barrel is bigger and it's made with stainless steel taught by Joey and Charile to metal workers up North at the Metal Foundries where they made stainless steel in 4 tries it will be issue to Military Police Officers under the designation Model 1 Albion Revolver Police Model or M1A1 Police Revolver.

The new Military Police will be a horse back unit model by the gendarmerie it's job is to serve and protect the public, enforce the law and restore order during riots in cities, towns and villages, protected the Army's rear and flanks during troop movements, searched for stragglers, guarded river crossings, and engaged in combat when needed and control traffic it's headquaters is at Aberdeen with posts and barracks in cities, towns and villages they also manned checkpoint supported by regular troops they patrol areas in a group of 5 in crowded areas or 2 less crowded areas their armed with M1 Revolver, M1 Shotgun Riot and Deerslayer Police Special and the M2 Sub Machine Gun and Uniform are the same except for helmets colors that will be blue and white and wears campaign hats and riot gears will be the standard armor with helmets with visors attached to the helmets and big rectangular metal shield colored blue and have the words "POLICE" and equipment are the handcuff, baton or truncheon with a black leather utility belt.

* * *

**Palace of Londonium 07:00:00**

"Damn it!" Cromwell said in anger as he slammed the palm of his hands on his desk "These rabble of peasants and nobles dare to oppose my power?! They will pay for their insolence!"

Just as he is venting the anger in his mind, a member of his aide staff went into his room to inform him of several reports.

"Your Highness." the aide said after he made a gesture of respect in front of Cromwell, "6 additional villages and 4 Cities and 3 towns on the north-western and north-eastern province of the country have joined the rebellion this morning. The initial group of soldiers we sent there to regain control has been killed by the rebels."

This further made the anger in his mind flame up more instead of cool down.

But choosing to keep his cool for now, he pinched the muscle on his nose before turning on the aid and spoke.

"Call off the extra soldiers currently in Nottingham," Cromwell said, "I want them to go in the villages and towns in rebellion and kill all the rebels. I want those pests to see who they are dealing with."

"But Your Highness, What about the cities?" the aide asked.

"The cities are practically Fortress we will deal with them later."

"I understand", the aide replied.

Cromwell dismissed the aide immediately after he sent the order.

"Once I'm done with these rebels, The second invasion Tristain is next." Cromwell said to himself.

* * *

**Palace of Tristain 07:30:00**

After the invasion the news of the rebellion has reach Tristain

Now several Court advisors and some generals of Tristain's Royal Army, is currently talking with Queen Henrietta in the throne room.

"Your Highness." Mazarin said, "A rebellion has just broken out in Albion. I think this is a perfect chance for us to hit them while they are disorganized."

"But we will be making an opening to our defenses if we make a move if we take Gallia into account," General Arrighi de Casanova said as he is the only a few noble ever to raise up the ranks through military service, "And I believe we should just wait till the rebellion concludes before deciding any action."

"Furthermore," General Gramont added a veteran General also a noble who ever to raise up the ranks through military service, "We need Germania's support in laying siege to Londonium. We can't carry out an invasion on our own."

"Regardless," Mazarin interjected at the General, "This sudden rebellion gave us the chance of hitting them on their backs. This is a tempting chance to deal the decisive blow on them and I believe we may not have another chance like this."

Henrietta frowned at the moment.

Her own advisors and generals are torn over what to do on the situation.

Two juicy options but two viable risks to take at the same time

If she attacks, she just lowered her defense against an enemy that could strike at her rear, Gallia.

On the other hand, if she just let it pass, she's letting what appears to be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She can't mobilize any of her armed forces as doing so will weaken her defenses.

She can opt to send her musketeer corps but that would attract unwarranted attention.

Besides, her musketeer corps isn't suited in carrying out military actions like this they are internal troops.

"I believe we should just wait," Henrietta finally said, "We don't have the necessary manpower to carry out this at the moment. If we attack right now, we risk being attacked by both sides at once."

"Both sides?" General Armand de Caulaincourt asked also a noble ever to raise up the ranks through military service, '"What do you mean by that Your Highness?"

"We do not know if this rebels will side with us." General Christopher Dela Duroc interrupted also a noble ever to raise up the ranks through military service, "They might even attack us if we just charged in and thinks that we are an Invasion Force."

"General Duroc is right," Henrietta said, "Albion is currently sunk in another civil war and I'm afraid the rebels will see us as enemies if we move there at this moment. We should just let this rebellion pass unless Germania sends us an invitation to launch an attack on Albion."

Everyone nodded at Henrietta's word showing overall approval.

* * *

**Palace of Germania 07:30:00**

The news of the rebellion also reach Germania.

A man in resplendent clothing with a fancy-looking sword sheathed in its scabbard and strapped to the man's waist complete with well decorated epaulets adorned with gold on his shoulders entered the Germanian emperor's throne room and bowed down in respect which Albrecht III acknowledged.

As soon as the man stood up, he spoke to Albrecht III.

"Your Highness", the man began, "It is been weeks ever since a new revolution has broken up in Albion. The Imperial Diet wants to commence an invasion as soon as the civil war in Albion concludes and they simply want your approval to enforce it."

Albrecht III grinned before replying.

"I see," the Germanian emperor said, "Well then, tell the Diet that they have my approval. I want the Imperial Army prepared for battle and send a message to Tristain to prepare their own army as well if they want to honor the military alliance. I also want the Imperial Guards to be mobilized along with the Imperial Army."

The man looked perplexed at the mention of "Imperial Guard".

"Your Highness, are you-", the man was unable to finish his words as Albrecht III immediately continued.

"That's right Field Marshall Heinrich Kleist von Nollendorf," Albrecht III said, "I will personally lead the invasion force myself. I want to crush these peasants with my own hands. Do I make myself clear?"

The man now known as Field Marshall Heinrich Kleist von Nollendorf nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," the Germanian emperor said, "Now go and tell the Diet of my decision."

The Field Marshll then bowed down and left the throne room chamber.

_'I need to tell the rest of the Family.'_ Field Marshall Heinrich Kleist von Nollendorf though.

* * *

**Office of National Intelligence Services 08:00:00**

The Office of Intelligence Services is formed by Sir Alexander Lemville a defected noble from Reconquista now head of the Office of National Intelligence Services.

Sir Alexander Lemville is now reading reports of troop movement form his spies in Nottingham as they reports said that the reinforcement is being redeployed to the villages.

As Alex finish writing the report to be sent to Commander Scott Lieutenant George Sidney Reilly walks in with a report.

"What is it George?" Alex asked to George as he put the report on his desk.

"A Report form a few rumors outside of Albion sir." George said to Sir James

"What reports?" Alex asked as he picks up the paper.

"That Germania is preparing an invasion of Albion after this war sir." George replied to Alex.

"Than get this to the Parliment with this reports has fast as then." Ordered Alex.

"Yes Sir!" Saluted George then he picks up the papers and went to be sent to the Parliment.

Alex called out one of the guards to sent the troop movement reports to Scott.

* * *

**Former Albion Imperial Army Garrison now turned Albion Continental Army Headquarters 09:50:00  
**

The sun is high up in the sky casting hot rays of sunlight as the men of the Albion Continental Army are busy digging the soil around the garrison base which now acted as their headquarters.

Even with using their Entrenching Tools, the work still takes time.

The objective of their diggings is to make a trench network encircling the garrison base as a means of adding an extra line of defense defended by infantry and M1 Light Machine Guns with the new Pan magazine containing 100 rounds of ammo.

However, the exception is the part of the garrison base facing the mountains from where they placed their light howitzers during the assault almost a week ago.

Also, the trench network being made is also designed to be connected to the garrison base through an underground passage being created as well starting from inside the base so as to prevent Continental troopers from being exposed to enemy fire just in case they went outside through the gates.

The trenches are about 8 feet deep although there are portions of the trenches where it is only 5 feet deep and these same portions are used as bunkers where the men can open fire on approaching enemies.

These bunkers are armored with thick metal plating found inside the garrison base as well as thick blocks of wood and a Continental trooper armed with a Model 1 Heavy Machine Gun or M1 Medium Machine Gun is stationed in the bunker.

M1 Howitzers are emplaced on the towers of the garrison base and are ready to fire in a moment's notice.

They are also manned by a 3 man howitzer crew.

As M1 Mortars will be emplaced in specialize bunkers to be use against enemy infantry hiding in trees using the new phosphorus round on the forest.

They are also manned by a 2 man crew

And the craters inside are refilled with excess dirt from the trenches and bunkers.

Inside one of the rooms of the garrison base that used to be the commander's quarters, Scott is busy looking at the maps at a table.

He is currently seeing if there are any military bases near the garrison base that they just captured.

Overall, the purpose of the trenches and bunkers being made around the captured base is to increase their defenses against a possible attack which is most likely a large human wave attack.

"Good," Scott said, "Everything's going according to plan."

One of the maps in front of Scott has several scribbles on it.

The scribbles range from red x marks to black circles to blue lines.

The red x marks represent the villages, towns and Cities that joined the Albion Continental Army's rebellion, the black circles represent military bases held by the Albion Imperial Army and the blue lines represent supply routes to which they can move their weapons and supplies safely.

On the map, there are a total of 15 villages, 14 towns and 10 cities being marked with a red x, six black circles representing outposts which made Mark a bit relieved as they're quite small which means that they won't have too much soldiers to wipe out the Albion Continental Army in one swipe, and a long blue line connecting Enfield to Norfolk and finally to the garrison base as they are the nearest weapons manufacture and food farming villages and town that is nearest.

On the bad side, the Albion Continental Army is currently small and is just recently established at least a week days ago.

Being said, the Albion Continental Army is weak at the moment and facing a large regular army like the Albion Imperial Army can be a real trouble.

Furthermore, most of the men are quite inexperienced having just finish basic training at the moment so Scott has to rely heavily on micromanagement and asymmetrical warfare tactics to compensate.

It's obvious that the Albion Continental Army won't be going anywhere without a skilled leader issuing sound orders.

The good side, however, is that the Albion Continental Army became popular due to their bold and daring assaults that they carried out against several Albion Imperial Army outposts over the course of a week.

In fact, men from many villages or towns that happened to be near the bases that they attacked immediately joined their rebellion boosting their numbers in the process.

They only need to be sharpened in order to truly bring out their effectiveness in the battlefield.

Benjamin, Jack, Jake and Alice, with William acting as a support instructor, are busy training the men especially the newly recruited ones in combat while Paul is busy training the soon-to-be officer men on the concepts of battlefield tactics and squad coordination.

As Joseph and Benny both former Police officers are training the new Military Police.

Joey and Charlie is busy working alongside with the blacksmiths busy building more weapons for the Albion Continental Army's growing number as men are armed with a mixture of older M1 Rifles and M1 Carbine with the newer M1 Garand and M1 Assault Carbine as the M1 Rifle and M1 Carbine is going to be remove of active service later after the veteran units are retrain with the M1 Garand and M1 Carbine.

As for him, he is making overall battlefield strategies for the Albion Continental Army in the fight against Reconquista.

As Scott is contemplating on his seat, an Continental trooper came inside the room and saluted him to inform him of something.

"Commander, we received report from our Intelligence officers that a force of about a thousand men has just arrived in the city of Nottingham 2 hours ago from now. The city of Nottingham is just four hundred kilometers away from Bisley which joined our cause. Sir, the Albion Continental Army commander in charge of Bisley's defense requested reinforcements in order to repel the suspected Albion Imperial Army attack there.", the Continental trooper said.

"How many soldiers do we have at Bisley." Scott asked.

"We have about 450 soldiers there, about 300 irregulars and 250 Rear echelon." the Continental trooper said.

"Are there any troop movements from other Imperial-army controlled areas?" Scott asked another in order to gauge what sort of reinforcements he will need to send.

"Apparently, the Imperial Army seems to be just strengthening their grip on the other areas under their control near Bisley. Our Intel says that only the Imperial soldiers stationed in Nottingham will be making their move against Bisley since it's the nearest to Bisley." the Continental trooper replied.

"I see," Scott replied, "Now what are the geographical features of Bisley?"

"The village of Bisley is situated atop high ground," the Continental trooper said, "Estimated elevation from ground level is somewhere between 15 to 25 meters. There isn't much cover to run in from the low ground which made the village easy to defend from high ground unless the Imperial Army deployed their dragon knights or some high-powered artillery. About the dragon knights, we're lucky that they haven't shown up yet but they will come sir."

"I see," Scott replied, "Tell the Continental commander of Bisley that supplies, armaments and 400 additional men will be coming his way as reinforcements. Also tell in the order that he must not make any attack whatsoever and just concentrate on holding the village. I want that village to be under our control as much as possible."

"Understood," the Continental trooper said, "Are there any other orders?"

"About that," Continental replied, "Tell also the Continental Bisley commander that I'll be sending in a 4-man group of infiltrators that will head for Nottingham to carry out an espionage mission there. I recall that he knows the extents of Nottingham so I want him to debrief the infiltrator team about Nottingham."

Scott then dismissed the Continental trooper which is an officer after instructing him.

"Understood, Commander." the man said as he saluted.

Scott replied with a salute and watched as the officer leave the room.

"Things are going to get serious in the next few days." Scott commented as he gaze at the map that looked like some sort of a messed-up tick-tack-toe game.

* * *

**Norfolk the road entrance to Norfolk 11:00:00**

The Rear Echelon squads are digging foxholes and towers to set up a check point and also holes.

On a more important note, the Reconquista government branded the village of Norfolk to be in rebellion alongside other villages who sided with the Albion Continental Emergency Government.

Despite almost having a week already, the Reconquista hasn't known yet the name of the rebel faction that they are fighting against.

This is because of the fact that all of their forces stationed in the villages and towns that rebelled have been wiped out down to the last man or defected which gave them the perception that the rebels are strong considering that their forces that have been wiped out also contained mages.

This led to Reconquista to simply adapt a passive strategy at the moment until their enemy has been thoroughly gauged.

They didn't like this setup but they don't have any choice but this.

"Phew." The farmer exclaimed after he managed to dig a hole in the ground.

Suddenly, a cart containing barrels known as the demo trap arrived on the area and the driver of the cart went down from the cart.

These IED filled with gunpowder and other explosive materials that made them dangerous especially at the fact that they are all fully loaded.

A single IED has the possibility of wiping around 80 to 150 men in one blast if certain conditions are met.

In large numbers, these explosives can rip down even the largest attack forces in an instant.

All of the farmers and Rear Echelon in the area, 30 of them in total, went to the cart and started unloading the barrels full of explosive ingredients.

The barrels were a bit heavy though due to their contents but that doesn't negate their lethality on the battlefield.

Currently, the IED are 'inert' meaning that they won't detonate when triggered by means that will make them explode when they are 'active'.

This allows the men to place them at ease and without the fear of being blasted to bits if they screwed up.

It took half an hour for the men to place them all up.

Before burying the IED in their holes, the members of the Rear Echelon Squads activated the demo traps whose triggering mechanism revolve around a specific weight.

When the IED are subjected past the weight that they can sustain, they will detonate outright.

This prevents the demo traps from exploding prematurely and to ensure that the demo traps will be taking down reasonable numbers of their enemies in a go.

The men did bury the explosives under half a feet of earth and headed back to Norfolk.

As some men waited the troops to manned the checkpoint

* * *

**Village of Norfolk 11:20:00**

The underground silos of Norfolk follow the same pattern as the ones built in Enfield.

These underground silos are also just built over the course of the week and these are located in the area that Reconquista won't likely suspect: In the forest just a kilometer away from Norfolk's front door.

Inside these underground silos, the men are busy forging more rifles, machine guns and grenade launchers for the war effort.

They are not making howitzers and mortars as these are being built in the underground silos of Enfield.

The advantage of making underground silos in Norfolk is that Reconquista will never suspect that this area is making weapons due to the fact that this is an agricultural village not a weapon producing one like Enfield.

Besides, the supply lines linking Norfolk and Enfield are safe from Reconquista attacks due to them being surrounded by Continental-held villages, towns and cities and those villages, towns and cities are properly defended.

The atmosphere inside the underground silos is quite hot due to the heat generated by the forge which is at least vented out by the same heat exhausts installed on Enfield's underground silos.

The men continued to work around the clock although they put more effort in building more ammunition for the guns especially the 5.56x45mm cartridge which is the ammunition for the M1 rifle, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, M1 Assault Carbine and M1 Assault Rifle that is the standard firearm of the Albion Continental Army and the 7.62x51mm cartridge which is the ammunition for the M1 Sniper Rifle, M1 Light Machine Gun, M1 Medium Machine Gun and the M1 Heavy Machine Gun of the Albion Continental Army.

"Everybody, keep the effort up." a man said.

The others inside the silos continued to work but are pouring more effort into their work.

* * *

**Albion Continental Emergency Government Parliament Aberdeen 12:00:00**

The Parliament is on session as the News of Germanian Invasion as spreed all over the Parliament.

Prime Minister Sir Robert Peel a former Army Lieutenant before being discharge by a noble with connection to the royal courts.

His Minister of Defense Sir John Churchill a former Army General and Sir Robert Peel's old friend also discharge by the same noble with connection to the royal courts.

"This is an outrage!" Shouted 1 of the Parliament member.

"This shall not stand!" Shouted another Parliament member.

"We need to make a new navy after this!" Shouted the Lords of the Admirals Sir Henry Churchill a former Navy Admiral and cousin to James Churchill before retiring form active service.

Everyone was shouting ideas and outrages cries until.

"WE WILL HAVE ORDER!" Shouted Sir Robert Peel to everyone, "Now Sir John have an Idea to handle the Invasion. Sir John."

"Thank you Prime Minister," Sir James Said to Sir Robert, "Now my Idea is to concentrate armed forces for a big counter attack against the Germanian Forces as the Tristain Forces are just supporting forces then the navy will counter attack from the sides to force the Germanian Navy to retreat out of Albion."

"What about the new Air Force that will be created?" Asked a Parliament member as Commander Scott said that they will made a Air Force to replace the vulnerable Dragons.

"That has been put into account as when the Air Force is created then they will bombard and engage Germanian forces as they have flyable Familiar as for the Dragon Knights they will be attached to the Army." Replied Sir James to the Parliament member.

"Why the Army not the Air Force?" Asked his cousin Sir Henry.

"Because the Dragon's Fire is more dangerous on open infantry and can help infantry forces as specialize forces." Repiled Sir James

"If we win the war?" Asked another Parliament member.

"We will try to open deplomatic solution." Replied Sir James to the Parliament member.

Then everyone applause to the Idea.

* * *

**Please vote on the weapons that I just post and read and review please or I will delete this story because the lack of review.**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: III**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: I**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: III**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: II**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: I**

**Please Vote for sub machine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years**

**Please vote for Machine guns.**

**MG42 and MG3 - German Machine Gun of world war 2 till now**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Defensive Preparation and the final battle of the 5th Battalion

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"Damn it!" Cromwell said in anger as he slammed the palm of his hands on his desk "These rabble of peasants and nobles dare to oppose my power?! They will pay for their insolence!"_

_Your Highness." Mazarin said, "A rebellion has just broken out in Albion. I think this is a perfect chance for us to hit them while they are disorganized."_

_"I see," the Germanian emperor said, "Well then, tell the Diet that they have my approval. I want the Imperial Army prepared for battle and send a message to Tristain to prepare their own army as well if they want to honor the military alliance. I also want the Imperial Guards to be mobilized along with the Imperial Army."_

_"That Germania is preparing an invasion of Albion after this war sir." George replied to Alex._

_"Than get this to the Parliment with this reports has fast as then." Ordered Alex._

_"Thank you Prime Minister," Sir James Said to Sir Robert, "Now my Idea is to concentrate armed forces for a big counter attack against the Germanian Forces as the Tristain Forces are just supporting forces then the navy will counter attack from the sides to force the Germanian Navy to retreat out of Albion."_

* * *

**No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country. - General. George S. Patton.****  
**

* * *

The next day, word of the new rebellion in Albion has been officially declared throughout the continent of Halkeginia.

Ever since the new rebels managed to establish themselves over a week, all of the Brimiric kingdoms and even Germania are eyeing the situation under a scrutinizing eye.

It is not because of the rebellion itself but due to the rebels.

Frankly speaking, the rebels managed to beat the forces of the Albion Imperial Army in a string of battles over the course of the week without using any mages at all or that was the rumor.

No information about the rebels' military power can be juiced out in order to gauge their capabilities. All that can be said is that they are just a group of commoners.

When the rebellion first broke out, the monarch rulers of the Brimiric kingdoms just brushed it aside on the grounds that the rebels will be wiped out in just a couple of days.

However, the rebels betrayed their assumption considering that they managed to hold out past that time and they even managed to secure villages and towns which the Albion Imperial Army can't attack.

The Reconquista is said to have lost a nice chunk of their soldiers in the skirmishes with this unidentified rebel force and almost all of their army groups were wiped out down to the last man.

To add further insult to the injury, they also lost a meager number of their square-class mages in the battles against this unidentified rebel force.

The second part really disturbed all monarch rulers including Emperor Cromwell. Nobles are superior over commoners so how can this happen?

While this is disturbing, no one can do anything to make a proper assessment of the unidentified rebel forces.

For one, it is impossible for any of the kingdoms to send in any of their men to make contact with these rebel forces due to the Albion Imperial Sky Navy guarding Albion's coastline territories.

And on Reconquista's part, they can't pretty much do anything since their forces are good as dead the moment they went within range of the towns under the rebels' control.

Reports also say that Albion Imperial Army groups prowling near the rebel-held towns and villages are being shot to death from nowhere which degraded the morale of their soldiers since they simply fell dead without a trace. To make things more complicated, there isn't any sound of a musket being fired before any of them falls on the ground dead.

This is a rather scary situation and it has been reported that some of the nobles, especially the ones with no military experience, who happened to be leading groups heading straight for the rebels' villages have resigned their posts especially if the towns they will be going at have a sizable tract of forest which they need to pass in order to reach their intended targets.

This is because the few who managed to escape, whether plain soldier or army mage, have stated that the forests seems to behave 'weirdly' as if they were being watched and killed slowly by damned souls which ended in most of their comrades falling dead mysteriously in a disturbing fashion. This especially becomes the case at night time where visual awareness gets reduced to half.

This also made the forests really scary and many Albion Imperial Army commanders tend to think twice of prowling at night.

* * *

**Road to Bisley 06:00:50**

Early morning hours a batallion-sized group of 400 Continental troopers are proceeding towards their destination, Bisley.

The group is using horses and carts in order to carry their equipment, supplies, and cargo which made them look like a caravan of sorts.

It's been five hours ever since they left Norfolk after packing up with supplies which they will need to deliver there.

Furthermore, their more important objective is to reinforce their defense outpost there.

Bisley is located at a choke-point: atop an elevated area which links to Nottingham, a large Albion city currently housing a large attack force of the Imperial Army.

While just having around a thousand soldiers to defend the area which comprises of them, the local defense outpost in Bisley, and Bisley's irregulars against an enemy attack force of around three thousand fully-equipped soldiers not to mention the mages accompanying this attack force, they have been trained in the concepts of asymmetrical warfare and it will surely tilt the scales in their favor especially at the fact that the Imperial Army isn't suited to handling this kind of warfare.

Most of them have participated in the attack on the Albion Imperial Army Garrison base and they have seen for themselves that this is possible.

In fact, they did it with their own hands.

Also, they have the guns to fight with and they are now wearing uniforms their official uniform.

At first, the men were quite skeptical about the armor is a thin steel with leather and specialize weaving but their leaders assured them that it's fine.

Heck, their own leaders are even wearing outfit that looks similar to their uniform except that it seems to blend well in forest environments.

However, when they thought about it, their uniforms do make sense at all.

The Forest Green Color on their uniform and Khaki Color equipment, it's quite hard to spot them in the forests and even at night due the dark shades of the forest green colors used to dye their uniforms.

Their steel helmets look rather plain compared to the ones worn by the Albion Imperial Army soldiers but it does make them feel comfortable due to its simple design.

Within the group soldiers, four men in their eighteens are walking alongside the other Continental troopers.

"Are we there yet?" one of the young man wielding an M1 Garand said.

"Not really close John." the young man wielding another M1 Assault Rifle.

The young man, who spoke first, now known as John, answered back.

"Can you cut that out Winston?" John said.

"What if I don't?" the young man now named Winston asked.

Before John can say anything, the third young man in the group interrupted.

"Can you two please stop talking?" a young man by the name of Angus said who is wielding an M1 Light Machine Gun.

"Oh Angus, how can you endure the boredom of walking miles and miles of dirt?" Winston asked.

"Well, just walk and ignore everything," Angus replied, "Just like Trevor here."

Angus pointed to the fourth young man in their group wielding a scoped M1 Sniper Rifle.

"Guys, just keep on walking will you?" Trevor replied when he saw John and Winston look at him.

"Whatever." John and Winston replied at the same time.

The four young men continued to walk with the rest of the army group to their destination.

* * *

**Village Bisley 06:50:30**

George Washington, a former Albion Imperial Army Commander and now the Continental commander in-charge of Bisley, sat inside his house which now served as the local headquarters for the Continental forces stationed there.

Currently, he is sitting in front of the table in his house with an M1 rifle and a box of 5.56x45mm ammunition is sitting on the top of his table.

It's been a week since his own village, Bisley, joined the Albion Continental Army and he, along with his Battalion, is up against Reconquista.

Initially, he was skeptical of joining given that they will be up against mages and they are nothing but commoners.

However, upon knowing that the Albion Continental Army was the one that carried the successful attack on the garrison base as well as the outpost, his men immediately joined in.

In fact, the men became enthusiastic when they got hold of these so-called rifles, assault rifles and machine guns along with the portable cannons called grenade launchers.

Add to this is that the Albion Continental Army also provided them with artillery known as the howitzer and the mortar.

These howitzers are smaller than the typical cannons but they proved to be more than worth it.

This was because these howitzers performed better than the cannons that they had known so far.

The howitzers may have a slightly shorter range compared to cannons that they knew but it was more accurate and could fire faster which is very useful in the long run.

Add to this is the so-called fragmentation rounds that these artillery pieces can fire which can wound several targets or kill them outright if the shrapnel hit home while the high-explosive round is a very deadly destructive round.

These mortars were smaller than the howitzer at first he was skeptical about this simple cannon but when shown how to use hey proved to be more than worth it.

These mortars performed better than the cannons that they had known so far because of the simplicity of the use.

With the same round as the howitzers the mortars have a new round called phosphorus round that release dangerous powder that can burn tragets.

However, the weapons really aren't the main reason why he and most of the people in his village joined this rebellion.

He heard that the Albion Continental Government is advocating for the freedom of the people from the slavery and injustices done by the corrupt royalty of Albion.

Before the Albion Continental Emergency Government or Albion Continental Army even appeared, the people had already lost all of their faith in the Founder as the nobles have committed almost every single atrocity imaginable ranging from raping village women of their choosing to hanging random people without basis and just because they wanted it which they hid under the Founder's name and they didn't suffered any punishment for their atrocious acts.

The Albion Continental Government or Albion Continental Army, on the other hand, introduced the concepts of democracy, justice, equality, and human rights among other liberal ideas.

These so-called liberal ideas are a promising aspect of a new and better life which he and his men are prepared to fight to the death.

At first, the disenfranchised in his village were the first to join the Albion Continental Army's ranks.

These disenfranchised people are those who lost their loved ones from the sick practices of the nobles and joined to exact their revenge.

In fact, some of the disenfranchised were orphans that lost their parents from the nobles' sick games.

Over time, more and more of his village's people joined until he himself joined in.

In fact, it's just a matter of time before every single man, woman, and even children in his village is holding a weapon to boot.

George took hold of the rifle and inspected it.

Compared to muskets that he knew, these seem to be more accurate due to the iron sight attached at the rear of the rifle which he could use to take potshots easily unlike muskets.

The rifle's cartridges are of good quality as well.

Due to the pointed design of the cartridge's tip, it can easily tear through thin plate armor common among the soldiers of Albion's Imperial Army.

This gives the Continental the edge in combat as they can easily kill off Albion's soldiers as long as they have a clear view of their targets.

Moreover, the threaded muzzle of the rifle can attached a accessory called the suppressor is a true marvel on its own as it quiets down the rifle every time it is fired allowing the shooter to remain hidden for a possibility of an indefinite amount of time if the enemy really sucks in scouting.

Then he took his M2 Revolver and inspected it.

Compared to pistol muskets that he knew, these seem to be more accurate due to the iron sight attached at the rear of the revolver and the cylinder can cycle after each shot so he have 6 shots which he could use to take potshots easily unlike pistol muskets.

The revolvers's magnum cartridges are of good quality as well.

Due to the design which increased the mass of bullet located outside of the cartridge, while leaving more room inside the cartridge for powder of the cartridge and also the design employed a large, flat meplat, thus enabling rapid energy transfer for greater wounding properties, it can easily tear through or dent it in thin plate armor common among the soldiers of Albion's Imperial Army.

This gives the Continental the edge in combat as they can easily kill off Albion's soldiers in close range as long as they have a clear view of their targets.

George continued tinkering with the revolver until an Continental trooper came in.

"Commander, they're here," the Continental trooper said.

George stopped tinkering with the rifle and looked at the trooper.

"I understand," George replied, "I'm going to meet them outside."

The Continental trooper nodded and went out with George following.

Outside, George saw the reinforcements from Norfolk stood in a rectangular rank-and-file formation with a clear sign of strict military discipline.

The Continental troopers in formation have the butt stocks of their weapons touched on the ground while their right hands are holding the end of their guns' barrels.

They also wore Forest Green Field Jacket that also includes a detachable hood, a Forest Green Field trousers are simple and comfortable the tunic respectable and simple, and Trench boots.

The field packs maybe filled with Ammunition and Rations, Helmets made from manganese steel, the revolver holster made of leather, the Shin Guards and Shoulder Guards and the Body Armor lighter than the Imperial Armor.

"Commander, we are the reinforcements sent in to increase the defenses of this village." the Continental trooper who appears to be in charge of the reinforcements said.

"I see," Ian replied, "Is there anything that the Commander wants?"

"Nothing," the Continental officer replied, "Except that this village must be kept in Continental hands at all costs. The Commander has also sent in more than thirty additional howitzer pieces and dozens of howitzer ammunition to defend this place. A Reconquista attack is suspected to be inbound so the Commander wants this village to be heavily fortified as much as possible. The General also tells that more men should be recruited here along with the other villages for the revolutionary effort in order to gain the necessary forces needed to take on Reconquista."

"Understood," George replied, "So shall we start preparing things up?"

The Continental officer nodded and instructed the men to unload the howitzers and mortar from the large caravan of carts and place them at the cliffs overlooking the lower grounds of the village.

The M1 Howitzers are placed in the carts during the transport trip and 2 of these can fit inside one cart while the M1 Mortars that place are placed in the carts during the transport trip and 20 of these can fit inside one cart and the M1 Heavy and Medium Machine Guns that place are placed in the carts during the transport trip and 2000 of these can fit inside one cart.

The Continental troopers didn't just emplaced the howitzers as it is.

They did surround the howitzers and Mortars with sandbags and made makeshift bunkers by heaping sandbags over sandbags and wooden pillars to support it.

And Machine Gun nest pointing at the front and the skies to shoot down Dragon knights

These are done in order to make it harder for the suspected attacking Albion Imperial Army force to hit them and the howitzers and mortars.

This gives the attacking enemy force a real headache as they won't be able to charge without suffering heavy casualties first

From the cliff occupied by the Continental forces, they can mow down any enemy force that shows up with the Machine guns they place there.

The ramp entrance of the village was also rigged with Comp B mines and IED which will make things even harder for the Albion Imperial Army.

The makeshift bunkers housed the sniper and machine gun nests and the purpose of these emplacements is to snipe down mages or cut down enemy troops, enemy artillery crews and even dragon riders who will attempt to close in on Bisley's defense line.

The snipers also doubled as artillery spotters for the howitzer crews as well.

George is busy supervising the fortification of the village.

At one point, he helped the men to set up the howitzers and the sandbags to speed things up.

Suddenly, four teenagers came up to him.

The four teenagers were John, Winston, Angus, and Trevor.

Before the four can call George's attention, Winston asked Angus.

"Angus, are you sure about this?" Winston asked.

"Of course," Angus replied, "The Commander entrusted us with this mission so we must not fail him."

"Angus's right," Trevor replied, "This is a do or die mission guys."

"Yeah," John interrupted, "Let's talk with the commander regarding this already."

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_**Village of Norfolk 04:30:00 Hour**_

_John, Winston, Angus, and Trevor are heading straight for the Commander's quarters as they got word that the General wanted to talk with them._

_They are all nervous to say the least._

_After all, the person in question is the overall commander of the Albion Continental Army that they will be talking to._

_"I wonder what will the Commander say to us." Winston said._

_"Well, I just hope we can do the job if it is." Ang__us replied._

_"Quit it down, the General may be hearing us." John interrupted._

_As the four young men neared the door, Trevor took hold of the door knob and looked at his friends._

_"Alright guys, here goes nothing." Trevor said as he opened the door._

_Kevin opened the door and they immediately saw a man wearing clothes that have a messed-up pattern of various shades of green and even black dyes._

_He looks quite young for a high-ranking commander since he looks about 25 years old._

_The Commander doesn't even have a beard._

_"Good, you guys are here. Have a seat," Scott said as the four young men sat on the vacant chairs inside the room, "I want to discuss several matters and you guys will be the ones that will be able to carry it. By the way, I came here personally to inform you guys about the basics."_

_"General, what can be that be?." John asked a bit surprised seeing that the highest commander of the Albion Continental Army went here just to inform them._

_"I heard that you guys tend to travel to Nottingham on a daily basis to deliver in various agricultural products like grains and wheat so that means that you are at least customized to how things work there right?"_

_"Yes but how can that concern us with the task you are assigning to us, Commander?" Angus asked._

_Scott looked at all four of them straight in the eye before speaking._

_"The task that I will assign to the four of you is one thing… Infiltration." Scott said._

_"You mean go in there and spy on what's going on there, don't we have spooks for that?" Kevin asked._

_"Smart kid," Scott said, "Yes that's why your going to meet him."_

_"W-when will we be sent in to Nottingham?" John asked with a panic in his tone._

_"You'll first go to Bisley along with the reinforcements that will be sent there and Commander George will be the one briefing you about it," Scott replied "Don't worry, you guys just need to say that you were just villagers that managed to 'escape' from the rebels if they ever ask you. I believe their leaders are just a bunch of fools who don't know the meaning of tactics... and deception. Since you always go there and you guys look like villagers, you guys have the perfect alibi."_

_"Any more questions?" Scott asked._

_The four didn't answer and Scott dismissed all of them. The four saluted before going out of the headquarters._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

John paused for a moment before speaking.

"Commander George," John said, "We were the infiltrator team that was assigned with the mission, the Commander has told us that you will be debriefing us regarding Nottingham. Can you please fill us with the blanks about it?"

George heard the words and turned around to see four young men in uniform and armed with rifles, a assault rifle and a machine gun.

He thought for a second on seeing these soldiers.

For one, they are just as old as his own son who is also aiding in the defense of Bisley. And two, they look like fresh recruits although they also show signs of meager but reliable combat training.

"Come with me at my headquarters." George said.

The four then followed George back to the latter's home turned headquarters.

* * *

**Village Bisley 07:10:20**

"Then that's all of it." George said as he finished elaborating everything to the infiltrator team.

"So we're going to infiltrate a city that's currently housing a large portion of the Imperial Army, that's pretty tough." Angus commented.

"It may be hard, private," George replied, "But it's a task that needs to be done."

"Alright men, you are to leave by two hours from now and you will be not carrying any weapons so as not to compromise your cover for this mission, and remember the code are the beds clean and the phrase is no they are wet is that understood?" George said.

"Yes, commander." the four said.

George dismissed the team afterwards and watched them go out.

As soon as the four young men are now out, George just reclined back on his chair and massaged his forehead.

"I hope that everything turns well for them." George commented.

* * *

**Nottingham 08:50:40**

The four young men arrived at the entrance of Nottingham after a long ride.

However, it is not tiring as they had expected as they brought along with them a cart and a horse which means that they don't have any tired legs just yet.

"Halt!" an Albion soldier in plate armor and armed with a spear shouted in military tone causing the group's cart to stop.

Six more soldiers then stood guard alongside the first one that stopped the group.

"What can I do for you sir?" Angus asked who is holding the horse's reins.

"State where you came from and who you are", the guard replied.

"We're from the village of Norfolk and we just managed to get away from there after the rebels looted our belongings." Angus said.

The guard looked at the group.

Clearly, the group of young men in front of him seems to fit what they are saying.

They are all wearing simple commoner clothing which implies that they are commoners and their clothes have some cuts and stitched rags.

Perhaps they got it when the rebels made fun of them.

"Alright, you could pass." the guard replied as his comrades made way for the group to go in.

The group then went past the gate and inside the city.

Just as how they were debriefed, everything went according to plan.

The priests in Albion did side with Reconquista as they all portrayed the rebel group which is the Albion Continental Government or Albion Continental Army as the evil side and the government as the good side when it should be the other way around.

It didn't sit well with everyone but it did help give them an alibi for this infiltration.

However, they are currently unarmed so they are screwed as hell if they are discovered.

* * *

**Russian Federation Abandon Air Base 10:00:00**

The UN 5th Special All-Purpose Battalion is fighting a dug in Ultranationalist Force.

Has the Battle Rages the fires kept burning.

A group of soldiers are fighting Ultranationalist Forces almost being overrun when a Humvees, VBL, Land Rovers, LAV, M2 Bradley and Marder arrive to support them.

T-72 Tanks converted with cold fusion engines. are battling with M60A5 Pattons, M1A3 Abrams, Leopard 3 and Challenger 3 and they are losing because of the anarchic fire control system.

The skies above V-24 Evolve Ospreys, CH-48 Evolve Chinooks, UH-70 Evolve Blackhawks UH-2Y Evolve Venoms, AH-2Z Evolve Viper and AH-65 Evolve Apache are supporting ground troops while fighter Jets the F-40 Lightning III are battling old MiG that have been converted with cold fusion engines.

The Battle are going on the UN favor.

A group of scientist are rescued by UN Army Rangers while the fighting continued.

"This Captain Bannon we're pushing those Ults Tanks over."

"This is Major Webb we're pushing the Russian Infantry over."

"This Lieutenant Johannes we destroyed the Russian Factory over."

"This is Captain Vance we got the scientist over."

"This is Lieutenant Sabtier we've got them on the run!"

"This is Captain Parker we're back and all units reports all sistem online again."

"This LtCol Wilkins we're wining the skies over."

"This is Colonel Sawyer we got Ivan on the run keep pushing."

As the units push he Ultranationalist Forces back.

This will the final battle the UN 5th Special All-Purpose Battalion will be fighting on Earth.

* * *

**Please vote on the weapons that I just post and read and review please or I will delete this story because the lack of review.**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: IIIII**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: I**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: IIII**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: III**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: I**

**Please Vote for sub machine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements: I**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years**

**Please vote for Machine guns.**

**MG42 and MG3 - German Machine Gun of world war 2 till now: II**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Last Battle before falling down the rabbit hole and the attack.

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"Can you cut that out Winston?" John said._

_"What if I don't?" the young man now named Winston asked._

_"This Captain Bannon we're pushing those Ults Tanks over."_

_"This is Major Webb we're pushing the Russian Infantry over."_

_"This Lieutenant Johannes we destroyed the Russian Factory over."_

_"This is Captain Vance we got the scientist over."_

_"This is Lieutenant Sabtier we've got them on the run!"_

_"This is Captain Parker we're back and all units reports all system online again."_

_"This LtCol Wilkins we're wining the skies over."_

_"This is Colonel Sawyer we got Ivan on the run keep pushing."_

* * *

**This isn't war this is madness! - Unknown Soviet infantry telling a comrade when the Mujahideen attacked the convoy.**

* * *

**Russian Federation Abandon Air Base 10:50:00**

A M1A3 Abrams and A Leopard 3 fired at the same time destroying 2 T-72.

UN Troopers armed with M16A4 or A5, C7A2 or A3, M4A1, C8A1, C8A2, HK HK33A4, HK G36, Steyr AUG, FN FNC, FN 2000, HK HK416, FN SCAR-L, TAR-21, HK M27 IAR, FN FAL, HK G3A3, FN SCAR-H, HK HK417, FN MAG, M240, MG3, FN Minimi, M249 and MG4 fighting against Ultranationalist Soldiers armed with AK47, AKS-47, AKM, AKMS, Zastava M70B1, AK74, AKS-74, RPK, RPK-74 and Zastava M72B1 as gunfire echo through the air.

Suddenly Mi-Mil 24 and Mi Mil 35 converted with cold fusion engine starts to fight against AH-2Z Evolve Viper and AH-65 Evolve Apache.

T-54/55, T-62, T-64, PT-76, T-72, T-80 converted with cold fusion engine starts to fight against M60A5 Pattons, M1A3 Abrams, Leopard 3 and Challenger 3

Mil Mi-8, Mil Mi-17 and Mil Mi-26 starts to evacuate their troops but V-24 Evolve Ospreys, CH-48 Evolve Chinooks, UH-70 Evolve Blackhawks and UH-2Y Evolve Venoms arrive and dropped rangers and marines.

"This Sergeant Foley! We've got Enemy infantry at 3 o'clock!" Sergeant Foley shouted.

"Roger that engaging target." Rivers replied.

"This is Sergeant Waters we're moving up now." Said Sergeant Waters.

"Roger providing covering fire!" replied Corporal James David.

"Corporal Taylor shoot that sniper!" Shouted Sergeant Foley.

"Roger sniping target." said Corporal Bill Taylor running towards a position

"Sir BMP!" shouted Pvt. McGregor pointing at a BMP.

A BMP arrive to start to shoot at the building than a LAV-25 arrive and fired a TOW Missile destroyed the BMP.

At a M1A3 Abrams Captain Bannon and his crew are fighting a horde of T-72 and T-64.

"This is Charlie Six were slaughtering them over." Reported Bannon.

Then suddenly it went quiet.

"This is Eagle Six we won the battle all Ultranationalist either have retreat or dead."

Everyone cheered.

After the battle the capture scientist are being loaded to trucks to be evacuated out of the country.

Everyone is on the way out on a road the convoy is driving cautiously as the Ultranationalist are known to ambush Russian and UN Forces.

"This is Raptor 22 we are detecting a lot of radiation over." Sawyer's humvee's radio blair.

"This Colonel Sawyer stop the convoy." Sawyer ordered everyone.

The convoy stopped.

Everyone is tense waiting for an ambush.

"Overlord this is Eagle Six we're detecting a lot of radiation over." Sawyer told to command

"This Overlord wait a second over." Overlord Reported.

Suddenly a huge green portal appeared and everything turned black.

* * *

**"Overlord" CENTCOM**

"General, we lost 5th Battalion." Reported a CIC officer looking at the holo table.

"When?" Asked General Paterson.

"4 Minutes after the radiation reports." Said the CIC Officer.

"Did the Ultranationalists got them?" Asked Paterson.

"No sir. They just disappear sir." Said the CIC officer.

"Get LtCol Wilkins there to search the area!." Said Paterson.

"Yes Sir." Salute the officer

"And someone call the Russians!" Paterson shouted to someone.

"Not again." Paterson muttered

* * *

**Village Bisley 10:30:30**

It was a clear sunny day the next day.

Everything seems peaceful except for the Village of Bisley.

In this village, men armed with rifles, assault and machine guns are making preparations from a suspected Reconquista attack as seen from their movements which comprise mostly of them moving to and from carrying ammunition for the guns, mortars and howitzers.

Aside from men, women and children as young as 15 years old are already carrying rifles as well.

Due to manpower issues, George, the Continental commander of Bisley, have authorized the recruitment of teens as young as this age in order to aid in the defense of Bisley.

George didn't like this setup but desperate situations require desperate actions… and this situation is a perfect example of it.

However, those same people were also given their own sets of armor and steel helmets like the troopers who comprise the Continental Army's fighting force in order to increase their survivability rate.

As of now, the Continental garrison base of composed of 2000 men capable of fighting not including the members of the Rear Echelon squads.

This number is thanks to those same women and children that volunteered to take up arms.

As men do their tasks, Scott is supervising everything with George and Jack accompanying him.

"Commander, why are you here?" George asked.

"I'm here because I personally want to ensure that this place will hold out," Scott replied, "Besides, having the overall Commander in this place will boost up our men's morale isn't it?"

"Yeah I know," George replied, "It's kinda different compared to those egocentric nobles. They just give the order and that's all. They only appear just to show off."

"That's because these bastards are just a bunch of dandy cowards." Jack interrupted causing Scott and George to look at him.

"Cowards?" George asked with a confused look on his face.

"They send their own soldiers to their deaths while they just lay down comfortably from their fucking horses!" Jack said in anger.

"Calm down, Sergeant," Scott said, "Once we win this war, we're going to land the hammer right on them."

Ever since the Ranger-Marine team was sent into this world, they became the Commanders or Advisers of the Albion Continental Army with Scott as the overall commander while the other Rangers or Marines assumed commander status.

Just as the three leaders are having a conversation, a Continental Rear Echelon carrying a shovel in addition to his rifle came up to the three and saluted.

"Commanders, all of the IED and Comp B mine have been set at their pre-defined locations and the howitzers are all ready to fire at a moments notice." the Continental Rear Echelon said.

"Good," Scott said, "What about the gunners right on the second floors of the houses?"

"They are all locked and loaded, Commander." the Continental Rear Echelon said.

"I see," Scott replied, "Now go back to your post, I want all men ready to fire once the battle commences."

The Continental Rear Echelon saluted before going away.

The three leaders then looked at each other before Scott spoke.

"Alright, let's go to our posts." Scott said to which George and Jack knew what it meant.

The three leaders parted ways as they go to their respective areas from which they will give orders to the Continental troopers stationed there.

Jack went up to one of the two-storey houses and was greeted by an Continental machine gunner crew who saluted when he got up.

"Sergeant!" the 6 men that comprise the gunner crew who are all wearing the uniform and M1 Helmets or the M1917 Brodie Helmet at the top of the house that Jack went up to and greeted him in formal military protocol.

Therefore, Jack returned the favor and then asked them about the situation.

"What's the status?" Jack asked.

"We're ready to fire, Sergeant," one of the Continental troopers said, "The machine guns are all aimed at the sky and we're prepared to gun down all hostile flying targets."

"I see." Jack said as he looked at the place which is fortified by several slabs of steel to shield the gunner crew from the likely incoming attack from the dragon knights stated in the Intel report that came from the spies that reported that dragon knights are dispatched to support the force that are going to attack.

Wooden boxes holding boxes of machine guns and rifles are also littered around the place.

"Alright, man the guns," Jack said, "Relay this to the other gunners."

One of the men nodded and hurried downwards to inform the other gunner crews about the order.

The second storey of the house that Jack went into is located at the center of the village and is also the highest.

This gives Jack full view of the area.

The village is ringed with several two-storey houses providing a reliable line of cover for the ground forces.

This means that the howitzer, mortar and machine gun crews and troopers on the ground can engage the enemy's ground forces without worrying from the dragon knights as the winged beasts will be taken care of by the machine gunners.

From Jack vantage point, he can already see the gunners on the other second floors of the houses cocking their machine guns ready to fire at any hostiles.

He smiled with satisfaction as he cocked his own M249 SAW paratrooper and prepared as well.

Meanwhile, at the ridges overlooking the horizon, Scott is busy supervising the howitzer and mortar crews in preparing the howitzers.

The howitzers will not only be firing fragmentation shells but High Explosive shells as well in this battle.

The mortar will fire the phosphorous round to attack rear line troops.

The enemy will be packing a lot of men and firepower so they should at least respond with theirs.

The fragmentation and phosphorous shells will still be used in an anti-personnel role and this will become evident as the largest portion of the attack force will be comprised of standard foot soldiers that don't have any protection against shrapnel or phosphorous.

The high explosive shells will be used in some sort of an anti-armor role.

And their primary targets will be the mages and their summons which most likely are golems.

All men, double time!" Scott ordered causing the men preparing the howitzers to hasten their efforts.

As the howitzers are being prepared, George is pre-occupied in arranging the men at the ramp connecting the low ground to the high ground of the village in proper battle formations.

The plan is to use the natural topographic features of the village in such a way that a force of at least a hundred men can hold off the avalanche of more than five hundred enemy soldiers attacking at once.

He watched as the men positioned themselves on the ridgeline of the cliffs which are fortified with sandbags and their machine guns all aimed towards where the enemy will appear.

* * *

**Outskirts of Bisley 11:00:00**

The Imperial Army group from Albion has arrived in Bisley ready to stomp the rebels in one go.

With their numbers boasting to an impressive 6000 fighting men which doesn't include their mages which, in turn, numbers to around 90, the commander of this attack force is confident that the rebels will be mopped down in no time.

Aside from the aforementioned manpower, the attack force is also complimented by a group of 60 dragon knights acting as air support.

Mounted atop his dragon, Viscount Tanner James Agnew is the one leading the large attack force straight into Durhen.

After several minutes of waiting, he can already see their target village from the horizon… and he can already smell blood as he neared the village.

Currently, he is not wearing any serious armor around him for two reasons.

One, he already decided that he will just watch the battle from afar relaying orders to his soldiers.

And two, none of the enemy can reach him as he will simply cast a fireball at the insolent fool that will dare attack him.

In the next few minutes, Viscount Agnew can already make out of what the things are sticking out off the cliffs

Feeble barricades made of sack and earth, outlines of what seem to be cannons that are even smaller than what the Albion Imperial Army uses, and rebels pointing their muskets towards them.

Viscount Agnew can only smirk either of amusement or pity at the worthless defense that the rebels are putting up.

With a confident smile on his face, Viscount Agnew ordered the attack force to charge in.

Scores of men arrayed in rectangular formations charged at full speed towards the village.

The attack force consists of mounted cavalry armed with lances and shields with foot soldiers armed with muskets and spears following closely behind.

As the men continue to charge, a resounding CLICK was heard beneath the ground that they stepped on and the next thing that happened is a… 'BOOM!'.

* * *

**Village of Bisley Machine gun Bunker 11:10:11**

In the Machine gun bunkers everyone aimed there weapons at the formation hoping the new high-velocity-armor-piercing ammo will give the enemy a lot of casualties.

On top another maching gun crew is aiming the dragon with specialize aiming system that is a cross hair with smaller circles to give the range.

Everyone waited when 'BOOM!'

* * *

**Outskirts of Bisley 11:20:11**

A violent explosion suddenly erupted from where the soldiers used to stand a moment ago.

The explosion sent men flying upwards and flesh with drops of blood began to rain down.

Aside from that, screams of pain became prevalent throughout the scenery as the soldiers that survived are bleeding badly or losing a part of them as a result.

Viscount Agnew's smirk was suddenly replaced with that of shock.

Just as he was recovering from what happened, another explosion erupted claiming another large chunk of his men.

To make matters worse, several explosions simultaneously erupted causing heavy damage to his attack force.

All in all, the explosions caused by the IED and Comp B claimed about 2000 of his men.

Viscount Agmew gritted his teeth. How dare those rebels dare use a dishonorable tactic like this? Suddenly, a dragon knight came up to him and spoke.

"Sir, almost a third of our attack force has been wiped out, what are we going to do?" the dragon knight asked.

"Tell the 4th and 5th dragon knight teams to swoop in and blast the rebels from above!" Agnew said, "And have the mages cast golems to act as meat shields now!"

"As you order Milord." the dragon knight said.

With just a word, 24 dragon knights sped towards the village in an attempt to damage the defense line and allow the main attack force to move in.

The IED and Comp B mines produced a thick screen of black smoke when they exploded giving the dragon knights the chance to close the distance without being spotted.

At the same time, mages began to chant causing the earth to rock violently and raise up which eventually turned into 15-meter golems.

The mages then ordered the newly created golems to advance and sweep the ground of any explosives that the rebels might have set up.

As the golems moved, several explosions erupted causing some of the golems to stagger and eventually crumble down due to the damage.

However, this made the ground safe to cross and the rest of the attack force continued to charge in although the smoke that ensued caused some difficulty as the thick smoke hindered visibility.

The dragon knights continued to advance and they managed to get out of the thick screen of smoke.

However, what greeted them on the other side did bode well for them.

Dozens of musket-armed men were the ones that greeted them with open arms and the word that was shouted sealed them to their doom.

* * *

**Village Bisley 11:30:35**

Fire!" Sott barked the order.

Within an instant, hot lead poured into the unlucky group of dragon knights causing them to fall down.

Like their leader, none of them are wearing any serious armor in order to ease the load of their dragons as well as give them more maneuverability.

However, the lack of armor in this situation cost them their lives.

In one salvo, 17 dragon knights simultaneously crashed down.

The remaining 7 dragon knights that didn't get hit in the volley unleashed a salvo of fire at once with their riders casting big fireballs.

The result was that more than 48 Continental troopers died in the blast and 6 howitzer pieces were destroyed.

However, the next salvo of hot lead claimed the remaining dragon knights eventually causing them to fall down as well.

"Give me the damage report!" Scott yelled.

"Commander, we have 48 dead, six howitzer pieces destroyed, and 30 wounded." a Continental trooper said.

"Evacuate the wounded," Scott ordered, "And have the machine gun crews ready to fire. Those dragon knights will be coming up real soon."

"Yes, Commander!" the Continental trooper said before going away.

* * *

**Outskirts of Bisley 11:35:11**

"All of you scumbags! Hurry up before you have all of us killed!" a mage said as he yelled at the group of commoner infantry and cavalry following him.

The group was having difficulty crossing due to the smoke so a wind mage casted a wind spell causing the smoke to subside.

However, that didn't turn out to be the best option.

The smoke may have been cleared out but more than four dozens of musket-wielding rebels greeted them with the muskets pointed at them.

Suddenly, they heard a word.

"FIRE!" George said as the lines of Continental troopers stationed at the top of the cliff opened fire on the caught-by-surprise Imperial Army group.

Most of the men of the Imperial Army group fell dead the moment the hot lead bit their skins.

To make matters worse, some of the Continental troopers are armed with M1 heavy and medium machine guns at them causing more damage.

An earth mage was successful in casting a spell impaling several of the rebels with a medium-sized earth spike killing them in the process.

However, that didn't last long as well, as several of the rebels responded by firing their M1 grenade launchers at them.

The 40mm grenades slammed into the mages disintegrating them into bloody bits of flesh.

The remaining imperial soldiers were brutally gunned down by the rebels eventually.

"Commander, first wave destroyed!" a Continental trooper said as Ian nodded.

"Good, patch up the wounded and stock on your guns." George replied.

The men who were badly wounded but lucky enough to survive where carried away to safety in order for their wounds to be treated while those that remained checked their ammo reserves and held their positions.

The smoke generated by the IED and Comp B finally subsided allowing the Imperial Army to advance without hindrance.

However, this made them easy to target as well.

* * *

**Village Bisley 11:40:30**

"Commander, the enemy attack force is within range of our howitzers and mortars. Requesting permission to fire." a Continental howitzer crew said.

"Request granted," Scott replied, "Use the HE shells on the golems. The golems are top priority so open fire on them first. Once they're all down, switch to frag and phosphorous shells and target the enemy's infantry."

"Affirmative Commander." the Continental howitzer crew said.

Within the next few moments, all of the howitzers and mortars situated on the cliff burst with fire and the HE shells slammed into the slow-moving golems who crumbled down due to the explosion.

Some of the shells missed their spot but hit the enemy infantry near the golems causing casualty.

As soon as all the golems are down, the howitzer crews all changed to fragmentation shells and systematically targeted the tight clusters of enemy infantry.

The mages of the Imperial army we're not able to make a counter-attack as they are not within range not to mention that the enemy is situated atop high ground.

This caused them to get pinned down by heavy howitzer and mortar fire.

* * *

**Outskirts of Bisley 11:45:30**

"How did this turned out?!" Agnew said angrily as his attack force got hammered by the enemy.

"Damn those bastards!" Agnew snarled, "All dragon knights charge!"

With his war cry filled with anger, the Viscount charged forth with his dragon knights following behind.

As soon as he got in range, he casted a large fireball and sent it straight at the line of howitzers.

"INCOMING!" a howitzer crew said as the fireball burned him to his death.

The fireball claimed about five more howitzer pieces including thirty howitzer crews who were charred to their deaths.

The men who survived, Scott included, returned fire.

The dragon knights accompanying Fraser got shot down by the machine gunner crews holed on the second floors of the houses as the Continental troopers out in the open started to scatter while firing at the Viscount and his remaining dragon knights.

The Viscount saw as his dragon knights got shot down and shred to bits by the rebels' strange muskets which he finally noticed.

However, with all the factors considered, Agnew knew very well that he's screwed here.

His attack force has been destroyed by a large margin and that is a clear disgrace to him especially if the rebels were to capture him.

With no other option available, he charged in with the intent of killing as many of the enemy as he can before being killed.

* * *

**Village Bisley 11:40:30**

James saw a dragon knight who seems to be the enemy leader ready to scoop in on the Continental troopers so he aimed his M249 SAW paratrooper at the dragon knight and clicked the trigger.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jack exclaimed angrily as hot lead began spitting out of his machine gun and the dragon knight crashed on the ground full of bullet holes.

Thanks to the ACOG scope attached on top of his machine gun, Jack was able to hit the dragon knight right in the first shot.

The Continental troopers accompanying him also fired at the dragon knight causing the unlucky dragon knight to get riddled by more bullet holes.

With the dragon knight dead, Jack breathed deeply and lowered his machine gun.

The Continental troopers came up and asked him.

"Sergeant, are you alright?" the Continental trooper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jack said.

* * *

**Village Bisley 12:00:00**

The battle is finally over.

The village of Bisley was successfully defended and so it is still in Continental hands.

However, it did caused the Albion Continental Army a lot of casualties and some military hardware destroyed.

Still, this victory is still a better option.

On the ground where Viscount Agnew lay dead, Continental troopers circle around the Viscount's dead body which is littered with countless bullet holes.

A few moments later, the same Continental troopers parted in order to make way for the Contintental Commanders currently present at Bisley.

"Commander George, you know this guy?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, this is Viscount Tanner James Agnew." George said.

"So this bastard is one of them huh?" Jack said, "The bastard deserves that kind of death."

George and Scott slightly nodded at Jack comment before the three decided to go away.

"Haul that body away and burn it along with the dead of the enemy," Scott ordered, "Detain all of the wounded enemy and juice out whatever information can be obtained from them and salvage whatever weaponry and armor can be recovered."

With that, the three went away as Continental troopers lift up the Viscount's corpse and landed it on a pile of dead bodies.

After a few minutes, the Continental troopers lit the pile of corpse with phosphorous and it was now ablaze after a few moments.

* * *

**Open field of the Northern Province 12:00:00**

M1153 Humvees, URO VAMTAC, Sherpa Light Scout, Panhard Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé, Oshkosh M-ATV, Oshkosh L-ATV, Plasan Sand Cat, The General Tactical Vehicles JLTV Eagle, AM General BRV-O, Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement, Panhard Véhicule Blindé Léger, Panhard Véhicule Blindé de Combat d'Infanterie, Pindad Anoa, LAV-25, LAV-C2, M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle, M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle, M1128 Mobile Gun System, M1129 Mortar Carrier, M1130 Commander Vehicle, M1132 Engineer Squad Vehicle, M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle, AMX-10RC, M60A5 Pattons, M1A3 Abrams, Leopard 3, Challenger 3,(all equip with Common Remotely Operated Weapon Station) V-24 Evolve Ospreys, CH-48 Evolve Chinooks, UH-70 Evolve Blackhawks, UH-2Y Evolve Venoms AH-2Z Evolve Viper and AH-65 Evolve Apache

"This is Colonel Sawyer to all units please respond over." Broadcast over the radio.

"This is Captain Parker we're good and all units reports all system online." Parker responded.

"This is Lieutenant Sabtier we're fine." Sabtier said.

"This is Captain Vance we're good and the scientist are fine to over." Reported Vance

"This Lieutenant Johannes we're good except of some bruises." Johannes said.

"This is Major Webb we're not hurt no so ever over." Webb said.

"This Captain Bannon we're good all tanks are fine no damages over." Bannon groan.

"This Sergeant Foley we're not hurt." Foley said.

"Corporal Anton Carino tried to contact overlord will you." Sawyer said to Anton.

"Yes sir." Anton said.

"Overlord this is Eagle six please respond over," Anton said to the Humvee radio. "Overlord this is Eagle six please respond over."

The radio only blare static.

"This is mess up man." said his best friend Corporal Michael Thompson.

"Maybe an EMP hit the comms." Anton tried to explained.

"Impossible all our equipment are EMP Protected." Michael said.

"All right this is Eagle six to all unit move south over." Sawyer broadcast to the Battalion.

"Roger that." "Yes Sir." was heard all over the radio.

Then the convoy move south.

* * *

**Please vote on the weapons that I just post and read and review please or I will delete this story because the lack of review.**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: IIIII**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: II**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: IIII**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: III**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: I**

**Please Vote for sub machine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements: II**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years**

**Please vote for Machine guns.**

**MG42 and MG3 - German Machine Gun of world war 2 till now: III**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter - 11 Reinforcements! and new equipment!

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"Sir BMP!" shouted Pvt. McGregor pointing at a BMP._

_"This is Raptor 22 we are detecting a lot of radiation over." Sawyer's humvee's radio blair._

_"This Colonel Sawyer stop the convoy." Sawyer ordered everyone._

_"Overlord this is Eagle Six we're detecting a lot of radiation over." Sawyer told to command_

_"This Overlord wait a second over." Overlord Reported._

_"Get LtCol Wilkins there to search the area!." Said Paterson._

_"Yes Sir." Salute the officer_

_"And someone call the Russians!" Paterson shouted to someone._

_"Not again." Paterson muttered_

_"Commander George, you know this guy?" Scott asked._

_"Yeah, this is Viscount Tanner James Agnew." George said._

_"So this bastard is one of them huh?" Jack said, "The bastard deserves that kind of death."_

_"Maybe an EMP hit the comms." Anton tried to explained._

_"Impossible all our equipment are EMP Protected." Michael said._

_"All right this is Eagle six to all unit move south over." Sawyer broadcast to the Battalion._

_"Roger that." "Yes Sir." was heard all over the radio._

* * *

**(Unknown Location) Northern Albion Open Fields heading towards Bisley 01:00:00**

M1153 Humvees, URO VAMTAC, Sherpa Light Scout, Panhard Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé, Oshkosh M-ATV, Oshkosh L-ATV, Plasan Sand Cat, The General Tactical Vehicles JLTV Eagle, AM General BRV-O, Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement, Panhard Véhicule Blindé Léger, Panhard Véhicule Blindé de Combat d'Infanterie, Pindad Anoa, LAV-25, LAV-C2, M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle, M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle, M1128 Mobile Gun System, M1129 Mortar Carrier, M1130 Commander Vehicle, M1132 Engineer Squad Vehicle, M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle, AMX-10RC, M60A5 Pattons, M1A3 Abrams, Leopard 3 and Challenger 3(all equip with Common Remotely Operated Weapon Station except for the Jeeps) with V-24 Evolve Ospreys, CH-48 Evolve Chinooks, UH-70 Evolve Blackhawks, UH-2Y Evolve Venoms AH-2Z Evolve Viper and AH-65 Evolve Apache flying on top are moving down south as they tired to establish connection.

The scout a Panhard Véhicule Blindé Léger a Japanese Driver with an American Radio Operator, German Gunner and a Italian Support Gunner is moving a head to scout for any civilization on this dirt road.

"This is stupid." commented the Japanese driver named Daisuke Namikaze.

"Do you see anything Luigi?" asked the German Gunner Erwin Rommel. Jr

"I known there nothing for miles." replied the Italian support gunner named Luigi Beretta.

"This is just crazy 1 minute we're at the highway next minute we're at gods know where. " Said the American Radio Operator James Ramirez.

"I know mein friend." Erwin said.

_"This is Eagle Six to Fox Six do you see anything? over."_ asked Colonel Sawyer through the Radio.

"This is Fox Six that's a big negative over... wait I'm seeing smoke up ahead over." Said James to Sawyer.

_"Eagle Six wait for a minute I'm sending Fox 4 and Rhino 3 to support you over."_ Sawyer replied to James.

"Another a Scout Stryker and a Tank Destroyer eh." Said Daisuke.

"Sounds like it." said Erwin.

"Good thing to," Luigi said, "We're a lone VBL going to a possible battle."

* * *

**Village of Bisley 01:10:00**

At a Medical Field Hospital the cries of pain are heard.

Medical Personnel are working to heal the wounded as reinforcement form the North arrived now they're a 5000 strong men at the village most of them medical personnel.

Water mages that defected to the Albion Continental Army are trying to save as many people from dying.

"MEDIC!" Shouted one of the Corpsmen and Jake who came with the reinforcement ran towards him trying to save the dying mans life.

"We need a doctor here!" Shouted another Combat Medic as a Water mage ran to help.

Everyone is busy as they can evacuate the wounded and dying because of the lack of transportation.

Everyone whose was trained with medicine and a Water mage are trying to save as many life as they can.

* * *

**Road to Bisley 01:15:00**

After waiting a M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle and a AMX-10RC arrive and the scouting force moves towards the smoke.

As they near the smoke they see a village and the scouting team stop.

"Eagle Six this Sierra Six we see a village moving to make contact over." Said James looking at disbelieve as a bonfire still burn across the village.

_"This is Eagle Six roger that."_ Sawyer said to the team

"Lets move out." James shouted to the radio as the scouting team moves.

The VBL at the front, the M1127 at the middle and the AMX-10RC at the back.

* * *

**Village of Bisley 01:20:00**

Joseph is bored as he and the new Military Police Force stand guard at the back entrance of the Village of Bisley with a make shift boom barrier and machine gun nests.

The new Military Police wore Forest Green Field Jacket that also includes a detachable hood, a Forest Green Field trousers are simple and comfortable the tunic respectable and simple, and Trench boots, Bright Blue Helmets made from manganese steel with white MP words,a revolver holster and Utility belt made of leather, the Shin Guards and Shoulder Guards and bright blue Body Armor.

And They are armed with the Baton, M1A1 Police Revolver, M1 Shotgun Riot and Deerslayer Police Special and the M2 Sub Machine Gun.

Then they see a cloud of dust heading towards them one of the MP moves forward and starts waving his bright red baton to signal the dust cloud to stop as the Machine gun crews stay on alert.

What they saw except for Joseph but is also shock seeing them.

A 4 wheel carriage with a machine gun on top and 8 wheel carriage also with a machine gun without the gunner and a 6 wheel carriage with a cannon on a covered turret moving without horses.

Then Joseph moves beside the MP with the Bright red Baton as the 3 vehicles stop.

Inside the everyone is confuse seeing a mixture of world war 1 and 2 and vietnam era uniform MP and a Modern Army Combat Uniform stopping them.

The one in the Modern Army Combat Uniform said something to the MP that flag them to stop them move towards the VBL with the MP following behind a few steps back.

Joseph move beside the window as the MP behind him keep watch on the vehicles behind the VBL.

Daisuke rolls down the window looking at the one in the Modern ACU as he see a MP Patch on the Velcro.

Joseph looking at the Japanese Driver looks inside to see an American Radio operator looking up he sees a German and Italian Gunner then he looks back at the Driver.

"Where you form sir?" Joseph asked as the Japanese Driver stare at his sunglasses.

"Uh.. 5th UN Special All-Purpose Battalion sir." Daisuke said nervous.

"Uh uh wait here." Joseph said to the driver he walk back a few steps to talk to Scott who is still in the village.

* * *

**Village of Bisley 01:25:00**

At a storage Rear Echelon Troops are storing ammo.

_"Scott this is Joseph come in over." _Scott radio blare as he is supervising the ammunition storage.

"Go a head Joseph." Scott replied to Joseph as he still continue to observed.

_"Uh we have a VBL, Stryker and a AMX-10RC at the checkpoint over."_ Joseph reported to Scott.

"A WHAT!" was heard all over the village.

* * *

**Village of Bisley 01:21:05**

"Uh roger that." Joseph replied a little deaf form Scott's shouting.

"Name, Rank and country of origin please?" Joseph walks near the window again and asked the driver.

"Uh.. ahem.. Daisuke Namikaze, Sergeant from Japan sir." Said Daisuke.

"Oke move into the village center the Captain want to known something." Joseph said while signalling the rest of the MP to open the barrier.

"Uh yes sir." Daisuke said as he drives the vehicle towards the village center.

* * *

**Village of Bisley 01:24:15**

At the village the team see an aftermath of a Battle as they carefully moves through the village as rubble litter the streets.

As they near the center they see a Field Hospital full of wounded being treated and outside white sheet covered the dead.

At the village center the scout team stops to see 2 people standing there.

One is wearing an ACU while the other is wearing the same uniform as the rest of people around them.

The Team exited their vehicles Japanese, Americans, Germans, Italian, British, French, Belgian, and Canadians are seen in this group.

Scott move forward and Asked. "Whose in charge of this Unit."

A British moves forward towards Scott.

"Lieutenant Rex Xavier sir." Rex saluted to Scott.

"Captain Scott Mitchell." Scott return his salute.

After explaining the situation to Rex

"So we landed in a crazy broken fairy tale then?" asked Rex.

"Afraid so lieutenant." Scott said.

"I'll get the Battalion here then." Rex said.

"Sure." replied Scott.

Rex radioed Sawyer.

* * *

**(Unknown Location) Northern Albion Open Fields 01:30:00**

_"Sierra Six to Eagle six come in over." _The Radio blare.

"Sierra six go ahead." Anton said to Rex.

_"Sierra six we found the missing team over."_ Rex said.

"This is Colonel Sawyer I need an explanation because we've just engage some trolls." Sawyer said.

After the explanation.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sawyer said.

* * *

**Albion Continetal Emergency Government Parliament Aberdeen 03:00:00**

"Looks like a Battalion form the Ranger-Marine world has arrive," Sir Robert said to the Parliament. "And they've joined the fight against the Reconquista."

Everyone applause to the good news.

"The Battalion is also going to refurbish the factories to be more efficient." said the Minister of Economics

"They said their also going to train an Airforce while Navy isn't their specialty their still going to train Marine for the Navy." Sir James said.

"They're sending men to train the recruits cutting time to train big armies." Sir John said.

Then everyone started to talk animatedly as Sir Robert smile.

* * *

**Nottingham 05:00:00**

Nottingham is one of the largest cities in Albion.

In fact, it is almost as large as Londonium and it is about 800 miles away from the royal capital of Albion.

Being a large city, Nottingham houses a large deal of Albion's population with a total of approximately 850000 inhabitants.

That's a big number to say and not to mention the various economic and industrial infrastructures in the city like factories.

In Nottingham's city square, the four young men, undercover continental agents to be exact, are still roaming around the roadways of Nottingham as the still haven't found their contact.

"Damn, why can't we find a single damn inn in this city?" John complained.

"Quit complaining John," Angus replied as he keep hold of the reins controlling the horse, "At least we don't have those imperial soldiers all around our asses. It's our necks that get's slit if we get discovered."

Angus looked around and relived to see that none of the Albion Imperial Army soldiers are keeping a sharp eye on them.

Perhaps it's because of the fact that they are dressed too simply.

Currently, the four of them are wearing simple villager clothing except that it's dirty in some portions along with several rag stitches around it.

Moreover, they are not carrying anything worth looting in the first place and they all look to be on the impoverished side thanks to their somewhat old-looking and beat-up cart typical of many commoners living in villages and in the countryside.

"Whatever," John replied back, "Anyways, we really need to find our contact soon. I don't want to let those suckers see us in the middle of the streets at night."

"John's right," Winston said as he yawned, "We need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"If my guess is right, we need to roam around Nottingham by tomorrow and plot all the important locations in this place for reference starting now." Tervor said.

"You're right, Trevor," Angus said, "But how are we going to send back whatever information we'll obtain especially now?"

Tervor just looked up and pointed his pointer finger up in the sky as pigeons flew past overhead the group.

"Trevor, are you sure about that?", John asked.

Trevor simply nodded and the rest knew what it is.

"You're a genius Trevor!" Winston replied.

"Quiet down, Winston," Trevor said, "We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

The group continued on their ride.

All around, large stone buildings dominate the scenery. Some of them are likely to cast a shadow during daytime.

Moreover, given the large buildings in this city, urban warfare tactics and strategies are the best bet in order to take this city.

Besides, fighting inside cities isn't the specialty of the Albion Imperial Army which gives the Albion Continental Army an edge since they are trained to fight in situations where the enemy is at a disadvantage.

The group made their way among the streets of Nottingham.

Soldiers litter the area in large numbers clearly implying that they are strengthening their grip on the city to prevent the rebels from capturing it.

Due to all the assets that Nottingham contains, letting the city fall to rebel hands is definitely not an option.

If things get too serious, they may opt to burn the city to the ground to prevent the rebels from gaining any strategic and tactical advantage though this would be the last thing they will want to do.

As the group went by, they passed small bunches of city folk walking on the road and most of them have a sign of fear in their eyes.

Even though the group didn't approach any of them, they can easily tell that the people are scared.

Well, considering the sizeable Imperial Army force stationed in the city right now, it's impossible not to get scared especially when the Imperial Army is notorious for beating down civilians at their discretion usually for just petty things.

Then they found their Contact a simple inn keeper.

"Are the beds clean?" Asked Winston to their Contact.

"No they are wet," said the inn keeper, "Agent Rex Watson Office of National Intelligence."

"Man, I'm beat!" John exclaimed.

"Cut it out John, at least we found our contact at last." Winston said as Agnus and Trevor heaved up their meager belonging inside the room.

"Anyways, this room is quite large!" John said optimistically.

"Yeah, they really have to cut down on costs in order to scavenge what is left." Agnus stated as he looked at every corner of the room.

The room itself has four beds fit for a small group of travelers such as them and has all the needed necessities.

Actually, the room is originally rented at a high price but the news of the rebellion and the Reconquista government's lockdown of all the remaining cities and towns at their command made things really worse for travelers as they will not be able to travel due to the lockdown.

The inn keepers suffered here as their customers, the travelers, will not be able to come because of this.

In order to still earn money, almost every single inn keeper has decided to cut down prices luckily this is inn belongs to the Office of National Intelligence but they still have to pay to keep up the image.

Winston and Trevor heaved up their belongings on the beds and started unpacking.

For a traveling group, they have all the necessities except that all look crude yet still reliable.

"Okay, how are we supposed to send out a message back at our guys there?",John asked.

Before any could respond, the group heard a knock on the window.

The group tensed at what it is but they slowly reached for the window and brushed aside the curtain to reveal a pigeon knocking on the window with its beak.

"Geez, it's just a pigeon." Winston said as he breathed deeply and gazed at the bird.

Trevor opened the window causing the pigeon to enter the room.

As it landed, the group can clearly see a piece of paper tied to the pigeon's feet.

"Hey, it's carrying something!" John said as he pointed his finger on the paper tied to the bird.

Trevor untied the paper on the pigeon and unrolled the paper.

He then read what's inside.

"So what does it say?" Winston then asked.

"Guys, this is a messenger pigeon." Trevor answered as Johann closed the window, "And the paper says that we should write all that we saw in this city and tie it to the pigeon which will then fly back to Office of National Intelligence Headquarters."

"I see," Winston said, "They really backed us up."

"Yeah, let's write everything that we saw here." John said enthusiastically.

"Wait, how does that pigeon found us?" Winston asked.

"Messenger pigeons are specifically trained for this task. Don't ask me. All I know is that these little guys can do their job." Trevor explained.

Without any further questions, Winston wrote all of the Intel report that they got for today.

This will make their friends in The Office of National Intelligence Headquarters.

As Winston is writing, John grabbed some bread and water then fed the pigeon so it won't get hungry that easily on its flight run to Office of National Intelligence Headquaters.

"Done." Winston said as he tied the paper carrying the Intel report on the pigeon's leg.

As soon as the paper is tied tightly on the pigeon's leg, Trevor opened the window to let the pigeon out.

As the pigeon slowly became smaller from the view, all that they can do is hope and wait that the guys back at Bisley is fine.

They closed the window and put the curtains back when everything was done.

"Okay guys, we'll be going to do a lot of recon op tomorrow so let's rest." Trevor said to the group.

* * *

**This is the final poll so please vote on the weapons that I just post and read and review please or I will delete this story because the lack of review.**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: IIIII**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: II**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: IIII**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: III**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: II**

**Please Vote for sub machine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements: II**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons - I**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years**

**Please vote for Machine guns.**

**MG42 and MG3 - German Machine Gun of world war 2 till now: IIII**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Before the Battle

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"This is stupid." commented the Japanese driver named Daisuke Namikaze._

_"Do you see anything Luigi?" asked the German Gunner Erwin Rommel. Jr_

_"I known there nothing for miles." replied the Italian support gunner named Luigi Beretta._

_"This is just crazy 1 minute we're at the highway next minute we're at gods know where. " Said the American Radio Operator James Ramirez._

_"I know mein friend." Erwin said._

_"MEDIC!" Shouted one of the Corpsmen and Jake who came with the reinforcement ran towards him trying to save the dying mans life._

_"We need a doctor here!" Shouted another Combat Medic as a Water mage ran to help._

_"I see," Winston said, "They really backed us up."_

_"Yeah, let's write everything that we saw here." John said enthusiastically._

_"Wait, how does that pigeon found us?" Winston asked._

_"Done." Winston said as he tied the paper carrying the Intel report on the pigeon's leg._

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

**Metal Works Foundry at Enfield ****06:00:00**

The new improve forges that the 5th Battalion's engineers have made make the blacksmiths workload easier as they just need to shape and assemble the parts mow.

"HEY! Come on we need this new howitzers for tomorrows battle!" Shouted one of the Blacksmiths.

With the new forges the UN Forces gave blueprints for the **M3** **Howitzer ****105 mm **and **M101A1 Howitzer ****105 mm** under the designation M1 Albion Light Howitzer and M1A1 Albion Light Howitzer or M1 Light Howitzer and M1A1 Light Howitzer to add the growing arsenal on the Continental Army.

A Super Heavy Machine Gun is introduce the M2 Browning Machine Gun is made and being produce in high rate as Defensive and Anti-Aircraft guns under the designation Model 2 Albion Heavy Machine Gun or M2 Heavy Machinegun

At another forge the men are making Anti aircraft guns the **M45 Quadmount** the mounting consisting of four of the "HB", or "heavy barrel" M2 Browning Machine Gun and **Flak 30 **and** Flak 38**.

As the Reconquistas keep trying to build up man power in hopes to crushed this rebellion.

* * *

**Arsenals at Northern Albion 06:30:00 **

At the new Arsenals that have turn into factories the scientist that UN rescue is now teaching them how to build cold fusion engines as the UN 5th Battalion has build factories and machines that can make cold fusion engines and spare parts.

The first vehicle made is the **M3A3 Stuart **under the Designation Model 1 Albion Light Tank.

The Vehicle has several improvement it has 55mm of slope armor making it a 110mm and a high velocity 40mm main gun and it runs on water making it fuel efficient.

As the Mark I is hard to build as its to big.

The Jeeps are the **M38 ****Willys** as it's the simpler vehicle to make.

And aircraft are the **Boeing P-26 Peashooter **under the Designation Albion Fighter Model 1 Hawk or F1 Hawk.

At an assembly line men are assembling **SCR-203 Radio Packs **and**SCR-189 Radio **that will be issue to the new communications corps

* * *

**The New Albion Continental Air Base 07:00:00**

The Pilots are teaching the new cadets on how to operate an aircraft not training on how to fly an aircraft yet.

As the F1 Hawk is being made.

* * *

**Boot Camp 08:00:00**

At Boot Camp Army, Ranger and Marines are training the men of the Albion Continental Army, especially the fresh recruits, on basic needs of Combat it is projected that 2500 men will be combat ready at the next week.

The training is long and hard yet the men don't show any signs of quitting.

"Move it!" Shouted a Ranger at a Company of Jogging man.

"Another 50 boys!" Shouted one of the Marines at a Company of man doing Push ups.

"FIRE!" A Marine shout as men train on how to shoot.

At a another part the men of the Albion Continental Army, especially the fresh recruits, are being continuously trained in the arts of both melee and ranged combat.

In one part of the field, men are practicing in melee combat by jabbing large bins of sack filled of soft clay with their fists or Bayonets while others practice CQC maneuvers and some submission pins like an arm bar and some Russian Sambo holds.

* * *

**Nottingham 08:30:00**

It was a clear day today as four teenagers dressed in typical commoner clothes are seen driving straight to a lumber mill in a cart filled with several logs of wood.

The same teenagers are also carrying axes which they used on chopping down wood.

"Geez, why do we have to go up early in the morning and cut wood in the forest?" Trevor asked.

"To earn some money of course," John replied back, "We're villagers so it's obvious that we need to do this."

"Yeah, yeah, right." Winston said in return.

"Enough with the talking," Trevor said while Agnus reined the horses bringing the cart to a full stop in front of the lumber mill, "We're here."

The four got down from the cart and proceeded to unload the logs.

As they were unloading the logs, the lumber mill owner came out.

"Well, it looks that you're finally here," the lumber mill owner said, "How many have you got?"

"We got eight logs all in all and they're all in good condition." Johann said.

The lumber mill owner looked at the logs.

After several moments, he looked at the group and made a satisfied face expression.

"Alright… Alright," the lumber mill owner said, "Here's your pay. Be lucky that it's quite big."

"Oh… sweet!" Johann said as he get the bag of money from the lumber mill owner.

The group then bid the lumber mill owner goodbye as they went away ready for the next thing that they'll do for the day.

* * *

**Palace of Londonium 09:00:00**

Emperor Cromwell is inside the Palace's meeting chamber along with several of his most trusted aides.

Right now, they are currently talking about the events pertaining to the rebellion.

"Viscount Angew is what?" Cromwell asked.

"Your Highness, we received rumors that Viscount Agnew has been killed in combat," the aide said, "The rumors also say that he was shot by a mysterious musket-like weapon from behind and his remains was burned by the rebels."

"That is just a rumor. Why would we believe such a thing?" another aide asked.

"The village of Bisley that the viscount attacked is heavily defended by the rebels. Therefore, we have no means of ascertaining any events that are happening there. As such, rumors are our only means of getting information there," the first aide explained, "Furthermore, the advance teams that we sent in order to retake the rebel-held villages came back in failure."

"But they don't have any mages," a third aide said, "How can they do that?"

The first aide turned with a serious look before replying.

"As I said before," the first aide began, "These rebels have some sort of a musket that some of our soldiers say to be capable of hitting more accurately, faster, and harder. I have no idea how those rebels get their hands on these kinds of weapons."

"Do they have any outside support?" Cromwell asked.

"Very unlikely," the same aide answered, "These rebels suddenly appeared without warning and I doubt Germania or even Gallia has the means to support them since the rebels appeared on the northern part of the country. I also doubt if those two kingdoms will even do this so the only possibility is a retired General."

Cromwell took the time to think. He can easily buy that Germania has no part in this as their attention is on Tristain at the moment.

However, Gallia is a different case.

Even with the secret treaty, he knows that Joseph will have no hesitation on suddenly turning against him.

Furthermore, the Gallic king's agendas and motives are a complete mystery making him very unpredictable.

Regardless, he asked a question.

"What's the overall manpower strength of the rebels?" Cromwell asked.

The second aide answered him.

"Your Highness, the rebels are stated to be at around 9000 men and their forces are said to be spread thinly on all the villages that they control," the second aide explained, "So, if we launched a good-sized division of our military forces, we can mop them up in a one by one basis." (unknowingly the strength has double for the past week form 9,000 to 200,000 and spies and agents watch for any troop movements the IED and Comp B mine will take care of any large armies)

"But that will take several weeks before an armed force of that size can be mobilized and arrive on the battle zone." the third aide interjected.

"I know that," the second aide said in return, "But I cannot think of any other way to get at these rebels."

The group continued to discuss more matters about this rebellion.

From how things go, this won't be a short meeting.

* * *

**Nottingham 10:00:00**

People are busy walking to and fro on the streets busy minding their own businesses.

From among this sea of people, four young teenagers are busy doing some observations while they spend their time on a bar.

"Okay, this is the last fort in this city," John said as he peered through the window overlooking a large military fort just a couple of blocks away from the bar they are in, "We better relay all of the locations of the military forts and other important places in this city."

"Yeah," Trevor said, "But how many are they?"

"There are seven of them here all in all arranged in a ring formation." Winston said.

"Anyways, let's get back to our room," Angus said, "I don't want to get us here spotted just because we stayed too long."

The group then made their way out by of the bar and blending in with the crowd of people as they walk away.

* * *

**This is the end on the weapons poll that I just post and read and review please or I will delete this story because the lack of review.**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: IIIII**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: II**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: IIII**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: III**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: III**

**Please Vote for sub machine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements: II**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons - I**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years: I**

**Please vote for Machine guns.**

**MG42 and MG3 - German Machine Gun of world war 2 till now: IIII**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Before the siege

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"Your Highness, the rebels are stated to be at around 9000 men and their forces are said to be spread thinly on all the villages that they control," the second aide explained, "So, if we launched a good-sized division of our military forces, we can mop them up in a one by one basis." (unknowingly the strength has double for the past week from 9,000 to 200,000 and spies and agents watch for any troop movements the IED and Comp B mine will take care of any large armies)_

_"But that will take several weeks before an armed force of that size can be mobilized and arrive on the battle zone." the third aide interjected._

_"I know that," the second aide said in return, "But I cannot think of any other way to get at these rebels."_

_"Okay, this is the last fort in this city," John said as he peered through the window overlooking a large military fort just a couple of blocks away from the bar they are in, "We better relay all of the locations of the military forts and other important places in this city."_

_"Yeah," Trevor said, "But how many are they?"_

_"There are seven of them here all in all arranged in a ring formation." Winston said._

_"Anyways, let's get back to our room," Angus said, "I don't want to get us here spotted just because we stayed too long."_

* * *

**Brigadier General Norman Cota asked "What outfit is this?," Someone answered "5th Rangers, Sir!"** To** this, Cota replied "Well, goddamnit, if you're Rangers, lead the way!" From this, the Ranger motto—"Rangers lead the way!"—was born**

* * *

**Village of Bisley 05:00:00**

Armored Personnel Carriers, Carriages and Carts are being filled with man and equipment as the Siege of Nottingham is growing near.

Colonel Sawyer and Captain Scott is watching the preparation unfold as 1.250.000 men are being assemble as troops check their new equipments as the M1 Rifle and M1 Carbine has been phased out of service for the M1 Garand and M2 Carbine.

The Howitzers, Mortars and Machine guns are assemble and ready for usage at the battle field Hwachas are made to replace the multiple rocket system that is being made and some Quaker Gun modeled after the M1 155 mm Long Tom to scare the Defenders as the real Long Toms are being build.

Everyone is excited as the Union Jacks are raised.

Everyone is piling into APCs and Carriages to make enemy scouts think it's a smaller force.

"MOVE OUT!" shouted all the officers with Sawyer and Jack.

Everyone moves out most are inside APCs and Carriages to make the group smaller.

* * *

**Palace of Londonium 06:00:00**

It's the start of a new week for Albion but the problems caused by the new rebels are still persisting.

The Imperial government's efforts to retake the rebel-held villages are bleak at best.

The rebels are holding their ground with extreme tenacity and precision that they didn't looked like rebels at all.

They behave much more of a professional army that demands respect.

So far, everything is at a stalemate: The rebels kept their hold of their territories while the Reconquista kept their hold over their territories.

Within the confines of his office, Cromwell is standing in front of the window overlooking the scenery outside the palace.

As the Emperor of the Holy Republic of Albion, it is his duty to keep his subjects in check. However, that duty fell into nothingness because of the rebels.

_'Just who are these people?'_ As Cromwell is deep in his thoughts, an aide entered the room.

"Your Highness," the aide said, "Our scouts have detected a large mass of the rebels' forces believed to have moved from the large Village of Norfolk to Bisley. This attack force is comprised mostly of infantry with a sparse amount of artillery cannons as well as carts carrying unknown contents hidden by cloths within their ranks."

"What?!" Cromwell said in surprise, "When did this happen?"

"Your Highness, this rebel force just mobilized just this morning," the aide replied, "Our scouts are about to make some limited reconnaissance on the village of Durhen when they showed up. And uhm… our scouts also said that the rebel forces have several banners of sorts… possibly their flag or symbol."

"What flag?," Cromwell asked, "Are you saying that these rebels are as organized as our military?"

"No sir," the aide replied, "But I believe that it has something to do as to who they are."

Cromwell took the time to digest what the aide said to him before speaking.

"Well then, where are these rebels heading to?," Cromwell asked.

"Based on their estimated speed and direction, their target will be most likely the city of Nottingham," the aide replied, "I believe that they will try to capture the city by force."'

"How many soldiers do we have at Nottingham?," Cromwell asked.

"Ever since the late Viscount Angew left there, we have 1 divisions of our armed forces currently stationed there for a total of about 3.500 soldiers," the aide replied, "We don't have a dragon knight corps in the city at the moment but our soldiers stationed there have all the advantages needed to defend the city against possible attacks."

"I see," Cromwell replied, "Send a notification to the commander in charge of Nottingham's defense ordering him to engage the rebels once they are in range and capture the rebels' leaders if feasible. I want these foolish peasants dead."

"As you wish Your Highness," the aide replied.

Cromwell dismissed the aide after it. However, just before the aide can touch the door knob, Cromwell asked a question.

"How long will it take for the rebels to arrive at Nottingham?," Cromwell asked just in time.

The aide turned around and replied.

"The rebels are estimated to arrive at Nottingham after 6 hours of travel," the aide answered, "They are already on the move when our scouts found them."

The aide left shortly afterwards.

Once Cromwell thought that he is now alone again, he resumed gazing at the scenery from the window on his office.

Just the mere idea of the enemy coming right into his hands makes him feel good.

Their numbers aren't a threat compared to his own military so he has nothing to worry about.

All that he is going to hear in the next few hours will be that the foolish rebels have been slaughtered in the defense of Nottingham.

Cromwell let out a smile on his face.

For him, the situation is now in his favor… however, it is not

* * *

**Sherwood Forest 06:30:00**

A large convoy of men armed with rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers, and other weapons are making a slow but steady advance on the only road from Norfolk to Nottingham.

As of now, the ALC boasts a total of about ten thousand men within their ranks.

Countless young men from the territories that they held volunteered to join the cause either as frontline soldiers, scouts, artillerymen, or even as infiltrators.

The Union Jack are seen fluttering in the air as the men move.

Also, horses are seen pulling Hwacha with some of the horses pulling carts containing the meter-long arrow ammunition.

The light howitzers are also in the convoy.

In the middle of this convoy, Scott is seen on top of a Humvee and makes routine observation on the organization of the Continental's attack force.

So far so good, the attack force is moving on good order.

Things will get a lot better now.

At the latest count, the Albion Continental Army have a total of 100 Hwacha pieces ready for firing.

Each of these can fire a total of 500 arrows per salvo.

These artillery pieces will be crucial for one of his most daring approaches that he'll throw at the enemy.

If it succeeds, they are going to capture the city with less trouble.

However… if they screw up… things will get really messy.

Paul, Jake, Benny, Benjamin, and William are also on top of APC and are positioned all around the convoy.

Each of them will be leading separate groups of the convoy once it arrives on the city.

And then Rex the Recon Lieutenant is leading an advance force that went ahead of the convoy.

His main task will be to scout out the target area, deploy a strong point from which the Continental forces can establish a foothold in their siege, and hold the area which is just a couple of kilometers away from the city until the main force arrives.

Then the entire Convoy Stop because in front of them is a men wearing chainmail armor and Lincoln Green clothes.

This is the infamous Robin Longstride former Albion Imperial Army Officer who left the Imperial Army because of moral issue and became an outlaw against the Holy Republic of Albion.

"Good Day Continental Troopers!" Robin Shouted to the Convoy

"Good Day Robin Longstride." Benjamin said to him.

"Well this is a mighty big force," Robin said, "Are you going on a siege?"

"Yes we are taking Nottingham." Benjamin said.

"Well I can we join?" Robin asked.

"Sure the more the merrier." Scott said to Robin.

"Well men we're joining in!" Robin shouted.

Robin and his men all climb on top of the APCs.

* * *

**Outskirts of Nottingham 06:45:30**

A Pindad Anoa, LAV-25, M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle and M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle with a moderately-sized ALC force took up position on a hill overlooking Nottingham which looked like a large gleaming circle on the horizon or in Rex case a hug penny.

Rex is being accompanied by several Troopers as he observed the surroundings.

One of the soldiers is Sarah who volunteered to accompany the advance team that will scout and make a strong point.

Luckily for the group, there's not a single sign of any enemy force or a patrol near their area.

All that they can see are the green grassy plains separating their position and the city.

Considering the flat terrain, a head-on attack is suicide.

The high walls surrounding Nottingham makes the situation a lot more difficult as they don't have the punch to knock them down or effectively hit the enemy defenders stationed on top of the walls.

No doubt, all of the enemy soldiers are currently stationed inside the city.

This will be one big and bloody fight… unless a little show of force is enough.

Meanwhile, the majority of the men accompanying Michael have set up camp.

Tents big enough to accommodate at least six people were set up. Outside the tents, ammunition boxes from the carts where unloaded and men began to arm themselves.

Clearly, they are all ready for some serious battle.

After gazing at the horizon, Rex went towards Sarah who is helping the other ALC troopers set up camp.

As Rex approached her he notice that she is 19 to be exact, Rex is a bit disturbed though.

He have a younger sister as old as Sarah back at home yet here, in this world, is someone just as old as her sister charging into the battlefield.

Perhaps, this is a grim reality of war.

No exceptions, kill or be killed.

"Hey Sarah," Rex said causing Sarah to turn around to face him, "How's everything doing?"

"Everything's fine," Sarah replied back, "We just need to wait for them are we?"

"Yes," Rex answered, "They should be arriving here in the next forty minutes or so."

"I see." Sarah said.

"Anyways, are you ready for battle?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Sarah replied as she retract the bolt of her rifle.

Currently, Sarah is wearing the standard issue Continental body armor and uniform but instead of her M1 Sniper Rifle she is using a L115A3 Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Super Magnum..

"Good," Rex replied, "Just rest up and prepare to move out on a moments notice."

Rex parted ways with Sarah who then returned to helping the Continental troopers set up camp.

Rex, on the other hand, joined a trio of Continental troopers currently eyeing the surroundings around them.

* * *

**Nottingham 07:00:00**

The council room of Nottingham is currently busy.

Orders to dispatch masses of soldiers wearing armor on foot and horseback to patrol the various pathways inside the city have been carried out.

It has been announced that a sizable rebel force is en route to the city with the rebels' main objective is the city's capture.

In order to forestall such an event, the commander in charge of Nottingham's defense, Baron Godfrey Gisbourne, have mobilized all soldiers inside the city.

So far, Baron Gisbourne is confident that the rebels will be defeated here.

After all, he got all the advantages he needed, a large contingent of soldiers under his command, a reliable group of triangle-class mages, superior weapons (poor joke :p), and the city walls.

As long as these factors are on his side, he will win.

"Sir, is it alright that you personally lead the defense yourself?" an aide asked.

"Absolutely," Baron Gisbourne replied, "These rebels are just a bunch of lucky bastards. We have magic and they don't. Besides, I heard that a great reward is reserved for anyone that can capture their leaders. This is a perfect opportunity for me to improve my reputation."

Baron Gisbourne strapped on the last part of his armor and grabbed his wand sword after replying leaving behind the aide.

He is grinning happily as opened the gate and continued

his way with four knights in full combat gear following him from behind. For him, this is perhaps the best part of his life.

* * *

**The Poll is done and lets look:**

**Battle Rifles:**

**M14 Rifle - US Military Standard Rifle**

**Hk G3 - German Bundeswher Standard Rifle: IIIIII**

**Beretta BM59 - Italian Military Standard Rifle: III**

**FN FAL or L1A1 or ****Sturmgewehr 58** - Belgium, British, Austrian and most 3rd world countries today **Standard Rifle: IIII**

**Please Vote for assault rifle**

**HK33 with wooden funiture - Standard Rifle for most 3rd world countries today: IIII**

**IMBEL MD-2 rifle with FN FAL wooden parts- Brazilian Standard Rifle**

**M16 form Fallout with wooden Funiture - US Military Standard Rifle: III**

**Please Vote for sub machine gun**

**HK MP5 with wooden funiture and fixed and extendable buttstock - World Standard Submachine Gun for Military and Law Enforcements: III**

**M3 Grease Gun - Rear Echelon Personnel Weapons: I**

**Smith & Wesson M37 - US Navy Seals SMG before the MP5**

**Walther MPL and MPK - US Delta Force SMG before the MP5**

**IMI Uzi with detachable wood buttstock or Skeletal folding buttstock - World Standard for nearly 20 years: I**

**Please vote for Machine guns.**

**MG42 and MG3 - German Machine Gun of world war 2 till now: IIIII**

**And the winners are:...**

**(Ahem durm roll please)**

**(Drum roll) ****And the winners are: The Hk G3, Hk HK33, Hk MP5 and the MG42 and MG3**

**Please Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Siege

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_"How many soldiers do we have at Nottingham?," Cromwell asked._

_"Ever since the late Viscount Angew left there, we have 1 divisions of our armed forces currently stationed there for a total of about 3.500 soldiers," the aide replied, "We don't have a dragon knight corps in the city at the moment but our soldiers stationed there have all the advantages needed to defend the city against possible attacks."_

_"I see," Cromwell replied, "Send a notification to the commander in charge of Nottingham's defense ordering him to engage the rebels once they are in range and capture the rebels' leaders if feasible. I want these foolish peasants dead."_

_"As you wish Your Highness," the aide replied._

_"Good Day Continental Troopers!" Robin Shouted to the Convoy_

_"Good Day Robin Longstride." Benjamin said to him._

_"Well this is a mighty big force," Robin said, "Are you going on a siege?"_

_"Yes we are taking Nottingham." Benjamin said._

_"Well I can we join?" Robin asked._

_"Sure the more the merrier." Scott said to Robin._

* * *

**All is fair in love and war - unknown**

* * *

**Nottingham 08:00:00**

The main force has arrive and set up camp with the quaker guns place in position.

"Is everything in position?" Scott asked inspecting everything.

"Everything is in position sir." A Continental Trooper replied walking beside him.

They walk past men exiting the APCs.

"Any reinforcements?" Scott asked again.

"Thats a negative." The Continental Trooper replied.

"Enemy strength?" Scott asked again looking at Nottingham.

"Only 1 Division sir." The Continental Trooper answered.

"Good." Scott said seeing Imperial Army Soldiers on the walls.

"All Units Prepare Operations!" Scott Bark to his troopers who all ran and yelled everyone to get into position.

Within a moment, Benjamin and a few Continental troopers, the latter dressed in such a way that they will be seen as messengers advanced towards the city gates.

The operation has begun.

* * *

**Nottingham 08:30:00**

Baron Godfrey Gisbourne is dressed in full armor and armed with a sword wand as well as being on horseback, along with his personal guards and a sizeable detachment of commoner infantry and cavalry are waiting at the city gates of Nottingham and was shock to see a massive force in front of them.

The Baron's sight caught the outlines of what appears to be massive cannons and clusters of infantry advancing.

The former is what caught his attention.

Cannons as big as that can't be afforded by such weakly organized rebels so how can they have those in their possession?

Still, he is starting to panic as more and more of those giant cannons are being emplaced and aimed at the city's direction.

If all those cannons fired at once towards his location, it will not end well for him.

He doesn't have any dragon knights to either scout out the cannons or to attack them skirmisher style.

As he is panicking down in his place, at which he is probably starting to piss his pants, one of his personal guards caught sight of a small group of men one of which is carrying a white flag which means that the rebels want to communicate.

Due to the situation, it is likely some sort of negotiation with them on the disadvantageous side.

Baron Montagu ordered all of his soldiers and personal guards not to open fire on the advancing group of men.

The enemy clearly sees their own men as they advance so attacking those men will incite them to attack in retaliation which is not a good thing for the defenders.

When the small group of men are just in front of them, one of the men from same group spoke first.

"Who is in charge of this force? Benjamin asked.

Baron Gisbourne wasted no time in answering back.

"I, Baron Godfrey Gisbourne, am in command of this force." the Baron replied simply.

Simon turned to the noble on horseback before replying.

"I am Colonel Benjamin Martin of the Albion Continental Army," Benjamin simply said, "I am here to send a simple and clear message from our overall commander. It is either you surrender to us or be annihilated to oblivion with our cannons."

Baron Gisbourne paled at those words, just by hearing the tone of one of the rebels' leader made him feel that he is fighting a highly organized military force not a ragtag band of rebels, brigands, and scum.

No, he is actually fighting such an organized military force from the get go.

"Watch your tongue commoner!" one of the Baron's personal guards yelled in anger.

That same guard then aimed his wand sword at Bejamin.

Benjamin smirked at the guard's words before replying.

"Oh really?" Benjamin said with mocked sarcasm, "We have about 4.000.000 soldiers with us and we can all ground you down to your deaths if you don't surrender. The attack force you are currently seeing on the horizon is just a meager number. Our main attack force is just behind the hills."

"W hy… you?!" the personal guard vented in anger.

Baron Gisbourne realized that it will doom him to his death so he made his personal guard stand down.

He looked at the commoner soldiers with him and, like him, all are scared of fighting.

The idea of fighting a large, well armed, and well organized military force doesn't present any sign of victory.

His mind froze in thinking.

No way out.

"Hey, what's taking you long to respond?" Benjamin asked as he watched with an amused expression the Baron's face, "Oh, maybe you want a little demonstration?"

The last part of Benjamin's words shook the Baron out of his drooling.

When he finally regained his focus, he saw one of the men with the Continental commander pull out a signal flare and fired it at the sky.

In the next few moments, thousands of arrows were seen up in the air and coming towards their location from the horizon where the rebel forces is located.

The arrows slammed on the ground but fall short of distance so it doesn't hit any of the defenders.

A number of commoner soldiers lost their balance due to sudden shock when the arrows sank on the ground.

The Baron's personal guards felt the same but resolved to keep their brave façade up.

Still, it's quite hard to keep such a façade if meter long arrows that slammed on the ground just a few moments ago have a chance of hitting someone head on in the next salvo.

"The first salvo is just a warning and a power demonstration," Benjamin said coolly, "I can guarantee you that the next salvo will get you. You have ten minutes to decide either you want to save yourself and your soldiers or die in a brutal bloodbath. Time is ticking, Gisbourne."

The Baron's psyche is starting to break up.

He no longer cared if the rebel commander in front of him didn't address him by his title.

The giant cannons from the horizon are already emplaced in such a position that they can fire a broadside already in a moment's notice.

Word that the enemy force has two million men in their ranks doesn't sound any comforting. 35.000 men against 4.000.000?

How can that present a good result for them?

With such a leader on the enemy side, it just snuffed any light towards victory and survival.

After eight minutes, the sounds of weapons clattering on the dirt are heard all throughout the place.

Several minutes later, the entire city capitulated to the rebel force now known as the Albion Continental Army.

* * *

**Please Read and Review Please!**


	16. AN

**Hello my readers this is Frost the Arctic Fox I haven't update this story cause I'm running out of Ideas Like what tank to make next and what helicopter to make so sent a plot Idea please.**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Black Ops

**What if a Company of United Nations Force Recon Marines and Rangers on a mission are sent to Albion and starts a revolution with a their** **arsenals of Future and knowledge of World War 2 firearms.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

Before on Marines Has Landed

_The Baron's psyche is starting to break up._

_He no longer cared if the rebel commander in front of him didn't address him by his title._

_The giant cannons from the horizon are already emplaced in such a position that they can fire a broadside already in a moment's notice._

_Word that the enemy force has two million men in their ranks doesn't sound any comforting. 35.000 men against 4.000.000?_

_How can that present a good result for them?_

_With such a leader on the enemy side, it just snuffed any light towards victory and survival._

_After eight minutes, the sounds of weapons clattering on the dirt are heard all throughout the place._

_Several minutes later, the entire city capitulated to the rebel force now known as the Albion Continental Army._

* * *

**"A lie is a lie.** Just** because they write it down and call it history doesn't make it the truth. We live in a world where seeing is not believing, where only a few know what really happened. We live in a world where everything you know is wrong because all you need to change history is a good lie and a river of blood." — Alex Mason**

* * *

**Nottingham 10:30:00**

The City of Nottingham is now under Continental control.

The Baron Gisborne was shock yet scared the rebels still have 1.500.000 men and 300 artillery pieces and the huge cannons were just wood.

But the bad news that one of his aide manage to escape.

* * *

**Palace of Londonium 12:00:00**

The office of Emperor Cromwell has an atmosphere that is currently brimming with an uneasy air.

A member of Baron Montagu's most trusted subordinates managed to flee before the city was completely taken over by the Albion Continental Army.

The man in question considered himself both lucky and unlucky at the same time.

Lucky because he managed to avoid capture by the rebels and unlucky because he's now taking the heat of the overall head of the Reconquista government.

"So they are called the Albion Continental Army?" Cromwell asked with a sleek but obviously angry tone.

"Yes," the man who happened to flee Nottingham replied, "And they said that they are about four million strong."

At this point, an aide of Cromwell blurted out.

"Four million?!", the aide said incredulously, "How can those rebels amass this kind of number?!"

"I don't know," the man replied back, "They function more as an army than a rebel faction if their cannons and name are any indication."

"Cannons?" Cromwell asked curiously.

"Yes, I saw it myself. The cannons appear to be as big as the ones mounted on the Lexington if not bigger. I'm puzzled myself as to where they got those weapons." the man said.

Cromwell thought about this. It's almost the same thing that happened when Joseph secretly backed them in overthrowing the previous regime.

Could it be that the Gallic king Joseph is screwing with him given his quite psychotic behavior?

Still, whatever the case, these rebels are proving themselves to be a complete threat that needs his attention.

They need to be taken care of before they started to meddle with his agendas.

"We need to make some drastic means of control, Your Highness," the second aide proposed, "If the people were to know this, they might start to rebel themselves which we cannot afford at the moment. Sporadic unrests accompanying an established revolt is not a good sign."

"Let those fools rebel if they want," another aide said, "We can simply mow them down if they do."

"But we can't still afford to let a revolt break out at a time like this," the second aide retorted, "The other kingdoms might be tempted to launch a sudden invasion. They have already stationed their forces in Rouen after all."

Cromwell noted that one fact.

Right now, a large joint Germanian-Tristanian military force is currently stationed in the port town of Rouen and is provisioned with all the necessities to conduct an invasion if needed.

He needs to conduct an extremely bold and strong decision now.

"Send all of our Imperial Dragon Knights corps to Saltisbury", Cromwell declared.

"Your Highness, Saltisbury is just seven hundred miles away from Nottingham," an aide said, "Are we going to defend that city will all of our power?"

"We don't have a choice," Cromwell replied, "They already captured Nottingham so their next stop will be to capture the next city in their sights."

"But why the entirety of the Dragon Knights?" an aide asked.

"Those rebels have proven themselves to be more than what they are so eliminating them with utmost effort is necessary", Cromwell replied.

"But what about the Dragon Elite Guards with you?" the aide asked, "Will they be sent in as well?"

Cromwell frowned at the question but replied nevertheless.

"No, as per their duty, they will remain in Londonium to act as my personal guards." Cromwell said.

The meeting was adjourned after several more minutes of pleasantries.

* * *

**Albion Continetal Emergency Government Parliament Aberdeen 01:00:00**

"We can't win this battle reports are coming in that a large joint Germanian-Tristanian military force is currently stationed in the port town of Rouen and is provisioned with all the necessities to conduct an invasion!" A unnamed Councilor to the Parliament.

"I agree with that and I vote for a Black Ops teams to sabotage the Invasion force." Minister of Defense Sir John Churchill told the Parliament.

"I agree with out a Navy we need a first strike blow their ships forcing them to stall this invasion." Lords of the Admirals Sir Henry Churchill adding his 2-cents.

"If their killed or captured?" One of the Parliament member asked.

"Their Black Ops we will denied any accusation as they do not exist," Sir John said. "And if Captured they will answer that they are Reconquista members."

"Putting the pressure on the Reconquista then?" Another Parliament member asked.

"Yes." Sir John answered.


	18. AN2

**AN**

I need a black ops mission!

Make a fictional black ops mission to help me make this story.


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Don't worry I won't abandon the stories but I have some exams coming up so it'll be on hiatus but if you have some ideas please sent them.

**Frost the Arctic Fox** signing out..

Semper Fi


End file.
